


Side: Despair And Lies

by Yaniujin



Series: Side: Hope And Despair, Lies And The Truth [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Betrayal, Canon-Typical Violence, Class 77th, Class 78th, DICE has 10000 members, Dark fic, Despair, Despair Oma Kokichi, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Flirty Oma Kokichi, Gen, Hope vs. Despair, I didn't have that tag ;-;, I just realized, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It still sucks, Kokichi and Junko Friendship, Kokichi has issues, Kokichi's No Killing Rule Does Not Exist, Korekiyo and Kokichi Friendship, M/M, Mastermind Enoshima Junko, Mastermind Oma Kokichi, Mind Rape, Not Beta Read, Oma Kokichi-centric, Other, Psychological Torture, Remnants of Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Stockholm Syndrome, Summary Update: 26/07/20, Torture, Twisted Oma Kokichi, When I thought it's been there the whole time, class 79th, like legit issues, sorry everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 61,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaniujin/pseuds/Yaniujin
Summary: Ouma Kokichi is an interesting individual. To others, he is simply an attention starved liar and prankster. To few, he is a jolly and too carefree of a leader: leading his evil organization of over 10,000 members, having his weird and protective friends, teasing and pranking people like he usually does and flirting with his love interest.But in reality, Ouma is not who they see. His mind can't even be called something near to stable anymore. He was long gone.. to despair..When life was happy and full of hope, he decided to meet despair who also happens to be meeting him halfway,as always.. Except, it became quite literal this time. But, why? Because he knows, he deserves it.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Oma Kokichi, Enoshima Junko & Ikusaba Mukuro, Enoshima Junko & Kamukura Izuru, Enoshima Junko & Oma Kokichi, Gokuhara Gonta & Oma Kokichi, Ikusaba Mukuro & Oma Kokichi, Kamukura Izuru & Oma Kokichi, Komaeda Nagito & Oma Kokichi, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Momota Kaito & Oma Kokichi, Naegi Makoto & Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi & DICE, Oma Kokichi & Other(s), Oma Kokichi & Shinguji Korekiyo, Oma Kokichi & Towa Monaca, Oma Kokichi & Yonaga Angie, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Side: Hope And Despair, Lies And The Truth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064921
Comments: 82
Kudos: 384





	1. A Despairful Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> A Despair Kokichi/Mastermind Kokichi AU. Main Ship: Saiouma
> 
>  **WARNING:** This won't be family friendly, I swear. It's a bit dark with comic reliefs that gradually decreases as time pass. There will be some spoilers to both the game and anime.
> 
> Disclaimer: Danganronpa and its characters ain’t mine. They belong to Kazutaka Kodaka and Spike Chunsoft. Credits and Kudos.
> 
>  **LAST WARNING:** This story will explore a dark and twisted Kokichi. Please read the tags before reading the story. You have been warned.

_**3rd Person’s POV** _

“Fuck this all!!”

Came the shout of the enraged Enoshima Junko as she stabbed the computer, that has completely nothing in it, using her icepick. Her sister tried to comfort her by patting her on the back but she would simply lash out at her and every time she’ll try to intervene, -using words- Enoshima would almost immediately switch persona.

You may ask yourself: What the hell is going on here? Well, let’s just say that everything is wrong.. Nothing, and completely nothing, is currently going the Ultimate Despair’s way.

First, was the issue of the Ultimate Imposter and the Ultimate Animator. With the help of Yukizome Chisa, the 77th class’s current homeroom teacher, she was able to pull the animator to the light. The Ultimate Imposter still attended and decided to guise himself as the 78th class’s Ultimate Heir, Togami Byakuya. This made the real one a bit annoyed but didn’t really pay it any mind _'Such matters are below me.'_ Enoshima quoted.

Second, is the fact that Hinata Hajime’s persistency about wanting to change was put under the bus by none other than the 77th class’s Ultimate Lucky Student, Komaeda Nagito, and the Ultimate Gamer, Nanami Chiaki; the same person that was supposed to cause despair for the 77th class.

And lastly, was the newly scouted 79th class, with its 16 hopeful students that Enoshima was despairing about. With them in the picture, she couldn’t possibly allow everything to stay the same. That would be too boring in her opinion.

In the first place, if Enoshima didn’t spend her time with some spa, facial massages, onsen, currently trying to flirt with the other Ultimate Lucky Student, Naegi Makoto, -which has made her twin sister jealous, unknown who the jealousy was directed to though- and other despairful yet entertaining events, then everything would be currently going her way but no, it backfired.

But that’s not going to stop her.

The Ultimate Despair turned her chair around. Monokuma was resting in her lap, her arms wrapped around it as she stared at the darkness, ignoring her sister who was trying to remove the icepick from the broken computer. She hugged Monokuma tighter and smiled maliciously at the darkness.

“Things are just about to get interesting. Upupupupu…”

And she wasn’t wrong.

It was almost 3 months ago since the 79th class was scouted to Hope Peaks Academy. Now, it was the 78th class’s second year and the 77th class’s last year.

It was a normal day in Hope Peaks Academy. The Ultimate Photographer and someone from the reserved course hanging out. The Ultimate Gangster and the Ultimate Mechanic walking around, the Ultimate Swordswoman secretly following them. The Ultimate Gamer, the Ultimate Luck and Hinata Hajime hanging out. It was all normal.

Enoshima and Ikusaba was simply walking around. The Ultimate Fashionista was smiling as she walks, making _simple_ comments here and there. Ikusaba was beside her, adoring everything that she does.

“Oh, come on.. My beloved Saihara-chan, it’s not as if I’m someone who took pleasure in watching other people suffer, it was just an accident, or is that a lie?”

At hearing that slightly high pitched yet playful voice, Enoshima turned her head to the direction where she heard the voice. She saw a purple-haired boy. He was smaller than Enoshima and wore all white with a checkered scarf, giggling and smiling at some guy with a hat.

 _'A layer of deceit..'_ Was Enoshima’s first thought. With his innocent face, bright smile and the all-white combination, one would most likely let their guard down in his presence, and that’ll be the biggest mistake they’ll ever make in their life.

The words he spouted has a carefree and jokingly tone, almost not believable, but Enoshima knows, _it was a lie._

“Enough with the lies, Ouma! Iruma broke down when she found her broken laptop, y'know.” A new voice joined but Enoshima couldn’t care less who it was. Her eyes were still glued to the so-called boy named Ouma.

Others may not have seen it. In their perspective, the shota simply lowered his head -probably because of the guilt-, but in Enoshima’s direction, the twisted grin the purple-haired boy had was something she couldn’t pass up.

And there was it..

The feeling that only a few people can trigger inside the Ultimate Despair. The feeling of _curiosity_ and _want_. Enoshima licked her lips as she smirked. Ikusaba noticed the change of expression in her sister’s face.

 _‘It seems like Junko-chan had found herself a new toy,’_ Her thoughts paused as she stared at the purple-haired gremlin, narrowing her eyes, then back to her sister. _‘Rather, a playmate..’_

Ouma continued arguing with the Ultimate Astronaut and as he does, from the side of the hallway, he noticed two people standing. The other one was only staring at the other and the other with a blonde twintailed hair was staring at him with an unreadable expression. This intrigued Ouma himself. He was good at reading people’s expression and emotions, that’s how he manipulates them, but the girl’s expression..

_It almost reminded him of himself._

However, the girl’s eyes, he has definitely seen those before. Beside from himself, but from _those people_ and possibly.. _them_. He found himself smirking. _Even from a stranger, it’s still such a beautiful look.._

Enoshima’s eyes lit up at the way the shota’s eyes looked when their eyes met. It may have confused her a little about why he would have that look, but she knew what it was. It really is a beautiful sight..

_Despair.._

When they've passed by each other, Ouma couldn’t help but snicker at the blonde-haired girl. Then, he continued his conversation with the Ultimate Astronaut and Detective as if it meant nothing.

But the image of each other still run in their minds.. And there was only one word to describe their feelings for each other.

_‘Interesting..’_

**\-----**

Class went on and even then, Enoshima couldn’t take her mind off that person. She found out through the Ultimate Nurse, -who has already fallen to despair- that the purple-haired shota is one of the 79th class’s very own, Ouma Kokichi, the Ultimate Supreme Leader. True, when Enoshima heard his talent, it was rather boring, but she couldn’t help but feel as if that’s not all there is to it.

Enoshima smirked to herself as she dissed the boring things her teacher was talking about.

_'I can’t wait for after class! Upupupu~'_

**\-----**

Ouma smirked to himself as he felt Iruma's harsh glares directed to him. He knew it wasn’t an accident. There weren’t really any ulterior motives. He simply wants to see what Iruma’s reaction will be after she found out that he _accidentally_ broke her laptop that she _entrusted_ to him. The reaction was worthwhile but still, it wasn’t as great as the others.

Ouma’s mind wandered. This isn’t exactly what you would expect from a Supreme Leader of an Evil Organization with over 10,000 members, but he couldn’t help it. Back then, it was simply a prank group, but _those times_ were gone. Now, Ouma and his beloved D.I.C.E. was supposed to be planning about the _supposed_ evil deeds that the organization should be doing, -besides world domination- something inside him tells him that his organization will soon be useful, not only to him, probably even to the whole world. He just have to wait.

As he stared off the space, his mind went back to the blonde-haired girl he saw earlier. According to Komaeda Nagito, who isn’t exactly a member of D.I.C.E., Ouma likes to think of him as more of a friend, not like he’ll ever admit that though, the girl was the Ultimate Fashionista, -he was able deduced that much- Enoshima Junko, with her boring slave or so they say, the Ultimate Soldier, Ikusaba Mukuro.

Ouma haven’t felt this interested in a while. He was motivated to find more about Enoshima Junko, and he knew the perfect person for that. Someone too easy to manipulate.

As soon as the school bell rang, -indicating that it was lunch- he waved goodbye to his friend, Shinguji Korekiyo, as a sign that they wouldn’t be able to have lunch together, again. He ran out of the classroom, avoiding the angry inventor, and the pianist’s and the aikido master’s rant. He did saw Saihara staring at him so he gave him a smile and a wink and Ouma swears he saw Saihara blushed, but the other hid this by fixing his hat.

He only smiled wider at the cute detective as he continues to sprint. He may be small, and others may say, harmless but he did take lessons from the former 57th class’s Ultimate Assassin, who is one of the _few_ Ultimates in his D.I.C.E.. He only took the basic and maybe picked up some few moves so he could defend himself and it was pretty convenient. Almost every D.I.C.E. member had taken a self-defense training. They are an evil organization after all. Danger is a common thing to them.

He looked ahead to see the Ultimate Lucky Student, Komaeda Nagito, talking to the Ultimate Gangster and Ultimate Mechanic. Before the luckster could see him, the supreme leader immediately made a turn, -wanting to avoid suspicion and questioning- heading straight to the infirmary. He saw who he was searching for, just about to enter the room. Before she could, he sneaked up behind her and smirked.

“Boo!”

“Waahh!!” The Ultimate Nurse fell face first, her skirt raising causing for Ouma to see her butt and the strawberry patterned panty. He whistled, letting the remaining straightness in him run but it disappeared almost as soon as it came.

“Man, I never expected you to display yourself in front of your dear underclassman, I thought you had more decency than that. Ugh! My virgin eyes..” Ouma whimpered as he closed his eyes, rubbing it with his hands.

“O-Ouma-kun.. I-I’m sorry, I didn’t notice you.”

“Of course, you didn’t. As if rotten oranges were program to notice people.” He mocked. Tsumiki fixed herself and stood up, her eyes slightly watering as she apologized non-stop.

Ouma didn’t beat around the bush and closed the door behind them, locking it in the process.

“Sooo.. Tell me, Tsumiki-chan~, what’s your relationship with this Enoshima Junko? Hm??'' He smiled innocently. If his suspicions were wrong then the Ultimate Nurse should just be confused, asking who Enoshima Junko is..

But, the moment her lips twitched and her face flushed. He knew he had her.

“W-W-Who are you tal—”

“Don’t try to lie, Tsumiki-chan.” He smirked at the way Tsumiki flinched.

“If you lie, I might never _forgive_ you.. You don’t want that, right??” Tsumiki’s eyes watered and she began wailing, crying a herd of apologies. She hid her face behind her hands as she continued to cry. Ouma only smirked as he walked closer to her.

“If you want me to forgive you, tell me about Enoshima Junko..”

She lowered her hands and Ouma’s lips twitched in amusement. Her expression changed, almost the same expression that Iruma has when she’s turned on, except much softer.

“J-Junko-sama... S-She’s..” She didn’t continue as she cupped her red face -that has dried up tears and snot- with her hands while letting out soft moans. Ouma was disgusted but also took an interest in the turn of events.

“Hmm.. Junko-sama is..?” He asked, mimicking Tsumiki’s tone. She breathed hard then suddenly wrapped her arms around Ouma, pushing him down on the floor. Both she and Ouma fell on the floor, Ouma’s back against it as Tsumiki nuzzle her face against Ouma’s clothes. She was drooling and it was falling on Ouma’s clothes. ‘ _Disgusting..’._

“J-Junko-sama.. She’s.. I-I love her.. I love her so much!.. S-She’s my everything.. S-She forgives my existence.. I-I-I love h—” She couldn’t continue when someone kicked her face and she flew straight to the desk, crashing against it with a loud thud and rendering unconscious. Ouma, who’s still lying flat on the ground, looked up to see who their uninvited guest was.

The Ultimate Soldier, Ikusaba Mukuro, stared coldly down at him. He tilted his head upwards to see the infirmary door broken, he simply smirked at this as he looked back at the soldier.

“Waahh! Tsumiki-chan really is disgusting. I can’t believe I was almost raped! Glad that you came just in time, senpai!” Ouma smiled as he sat up, fixing his clothes. As soon as he stood on his two feet, however, he immediately ducked when he saw a syringe almost stabbing him in the neck. He backed a couple of steps away and stared at the soldier who’s holding a syringe filled with, Ouma assumed, sedative.

“What’s the deal, Ikusaba-chan??” He asked -mocked- as he smiled. The soldier clicked her tongue in annoyance. She ran towards Ouma once again attempting to stab him, but he was able to dodge her by ducking then slipping away.

“Nishishishi.. You aren’t even gonna listen to my opinion, Ikusaba-chan. That’s cold..” He whined but suddenly, the soldier was behind him and kicked his foot, causing him to lose balance and fall back. She grabbed him by the shoulder and push him down with a loud thud. Ouma hissed in pain but it wasn’t anything new. He slowly opened his eyes to see the syringe pointed at his eye. Despite that, he only smirked as he stared at the Ultimate Soldier that is still glaring at him.

“I don’t think your Junko-chan would be that happy to find me with only one eye..” Ikusaba continued glaring at him but the way the soldier flinched -probably with happiness- did not go unnoticed. _An advantage.._

“But I wonder what she would think about this..? Oh, I can’t believe she betrayed me, but the despair of being betrayed..” He paused. Ikusaba froze as Ouma stared up at her. That look.. _A person drowned in despair_.. Her grip weakened for a moment.

The moment Ouma talked about despair, he knew he had her so Ouma snapped out of it and returned to his senses. He grabbed her hand that is holding the syringe by the wrist and pushed it out the way then wrapped his legs around the soldier’s other arm that is keeping him down by his shoulder. Using his hand that’s holding the soldier’s wrist, he pulled her to the ground beside him, her face crashing against it. With his body weight, he switched their position, except this time, Ikusaba was facing the floor, Ouma was sitting on her back, her arm caught tightly between his legs. Her hand that held the syringe was still pinned down using Ouma’s hand and his other arm was between Ouma’s legs that is crossed. It was a technique he learned for attackers that has pinned him down, it just required a swift movement and the attacker letting their guard down, it was also quite hard to get out from since if they do, chances of breaking their arm that’s between their victim’s legs was high.

“Get off me, you brat..” The Ultimate Soldier glared at the shota. Ouma swears she almost sound like Harukawa, especially with the hostility in her eyes but he only continued smiling at her.

“Soooo~ Enoshima Junko’s slave, care to explain what was that for?” Ikusaba didn’t answer for a long time. She knew she’s at disadvantage here, first, she was pinned in the ground and yes, she may have underestimated the supreme leader but it was all for Enoshima. Her twin sister did ask her to bring Ouma to her, after school. But the soldier had a suspicion that Ouma wasn’t someone to have a talk with to convince.. She was wrong.

“Junko-chan said she wants to see you, after school.” She tried making a short tactic in her head so that the liar would lower his guard a little but unpredictably, it went the other way around.

“And I asked, what was _that_ for??” He asked again, confusing the soldier. She looked up at the supreme leader to find him only smirking. She wasn’t thick-headed. When the purple-head gremlin emphasized the word ‘that’ she knew something was up.

Ouma saw the soldier’s expression, he knew she finally got it. He smiled before letting go of the soldier but he took the syringe, just in case. Ikusaba stood up, staring at him with that blank face.

“Meet me in the front gate after class.” Ikusaba headed towards the door and opened it. Before she went out, she looked back at the shota who simply smiled at her before throwing the syringe to her direction which she caught.

“See, none of it was necessary, try asking next time, Ikusaba-chan.” He winked at her which made Ikusaba scowl in annoyance. She clicked her tongue and left the room.

Ouma fixed his clothes and head back to his classroom, hands on the back of his head as he giggled.

_‘I can’t wait for after class! Nishishishi!’_

**\-------**

The long-awaited time: **After Class**

“I’m sorry, Kiyo-chan! I can’t go home with you today! I have a date!” Ouma announced but the class simply rolled their eyes, brushing it off as another one of his lies. Obviously, _all_ of it was. Ouma never went home with the anthropologist, he goes with someone else. And _no one_ would be crazy enough to go on a date with the liar.

Ouma walked towards the front gate, some students passed by him but didn’t really pay him any mind. As soon as he reached the gate, someone grabbed him from the back by his scarf and dragged him from plain sight. Ouma turned his head slightly, a smirk still on his lips, to see the Ultimate Soldier. When Ikusaba saw his expression, she immediately let go of him and looked away, clicking her tongue.

“So, where're we going, Ikusaba-chan??” She glared at the supreme leader when she heard that disgusting cutesy in her name again.

“Wait.”

“Ehh?? But I’m tired of waiting!” Ouma whined like a little kid but the smirk in his face still did not disappear. Ikusaba clicked her tongue and began walking towards a direction. Ouma followed.

As they walk, only a few student, mostly reserved class students walked pass them. Ouma remained quiet and was seemingly observing the soldier. Ikusaba didn’t say anything but she can feel his stares that’s directed to her, almost as though he was analyzing her. Finally, they’ve reached the statue. The soldier pressed a couple of buttons and when it opened, Ouma let out a low giggle.

They walked through the dark tunnel and Ouma’s eyes wandered around. The patterns were almost identical, it was just a metal wall, but it can’t be just that.

They’ve arrived at the end of that hallway. It was another metal wall but Ouma knew it was the door. As Ikusaba pushed the door, his heart trembled. It has been a long time, _or has it really?_ Once again, he was finally meeting someone interesting, someone who can definitely spice up his life, someone who’ll give him what he _truly_ deserve.. Someone that will _trust_ him..

He giggled at the thought..

_Again, he'll meet it.._

“Junko-chan, we’re here!” He was almost surprised by the softness and cheerfulness of the soldier’s voice, it almost reminded her of Akamatsu’s. He didn’t let that distract him. He walked inside but came in view was a flying baseball bat.

“You’re late!!” Ikusaba dodged the attack by ducking and Ouma did the same by taking a couple steps to his side. He smirked when the baseball bat crashed against the wall. His eyes wandered around and landed at the blonde-haired girl. She has her usual twintails but it has a black and white bear instead, one with blank eyes and other with red eyes. His smirk turned into his malicious smile.

When Enoshima saw him, she smiled as well. The emotions inside her stirred up once again. She stared deeply at the liar, taking in each and every detail. She knew, he was the one that is going to give her the greatest pleasure of despair..

“We’ve finally met..Ouma Kokichi.”


	2. The Beginning of 1st Act

"I'm the one and only, Enoshima Junko! The Ultimate Despair!" Enoshima introduced, her hands on her waist as she smiles widely.

A smirk appeared on Ouma's face.

"I'm Ouma Kokichi, the Ultimate Supreme Leader. I'm the leader of an evil organization with over 10,000 members!" Ouma declared. Enoshima's eyes sparkled, her voice turning into a childish tone, indicating that she changed personality.

"Ehhh?? 10000 members!!? That's not fair! I can't even gather that much people into my fanclub!!" Enoshima whined. Ouma put his hands on the back of his head as he giggled.

"Of course, you can't. Only I, the Supreme Leader of Evil, can pull off that act." Enoshima's eyes watered, mushroom appeared above her hair and she began playing with one of her twintails.

"The Supreme Leader.. What a boring talent.. But.. Is that really all there is to it..?"

"Of course, it is. Or is that a lie??"

"Hmm.. I'd say it is." Enoshima said, finally returning to her normal persona.

"It takes a liar to know a liar, you know."

"That's why I knew." Enoshima and Ouma smirked at each other. Ikusaba cleared her throat, grabbing the attention of the two. She glared at the liar before speaking.

"Enough with that, Junko-chan. Tell this brat what you need already." Ikusaba completely ruined the moment but Ouma and Enoshima only smirked at her.

"It's been a while since I saw you annoyed with someone, fatso." Enoshima said as she smirked. Ikusaba blushed because Enoshima called her one of her signature nicknames for her but was about to disagree. She didn’t get the chance to do so when Enoshima faced Ouma again and took a few steps towards him.

"So.. _Kokichi_.."

"Hm?"

"Join me." Enoshima said as she stretched out her hand.

 _Straight to the point, huh?'_ Ouma internally laughed at his thought. _Of course, it is the Ultimate Despair._

“And exactly what merit would I get for joining your side?”

“Upupupupu.. Don’t act like you don’t know, Kokichi..” She started. Ouma gave her a blank stare as she put her hands behind her, smiling like an innocent high school girl.

“I saw it.. How you lie to fill that boredom of yours, how you stared at your fellow classmates, searching for _it_.. And..” She walked closer to Ouma until their faces was only an inch apart.

“How your eyes desire despair.. Just like mine..” Ouma’s lips twitched at the Ultimate Despair’s words as he stared at her manipulative blue eyes.

“So, join me. Let’s fall to the deepest depth of despair! You want it, right? No.. You _need_ it. And I can give it to you.. Just like you can give it to me..” Enoshima’s eyes twirled with despair as she cupped the liar’s face, rubbing the pale skin with her thumb. His eyes that were just as manipulative as hers stared back and when she saw the despair, Enoshima knows he was the one, the one who’ll help her stain this boring world and everyone in it with despair.

“Join my side, Kokichi..”

"Nishishishi.. You know, _Junko-chan_ , I’ve been on your side from the beginning.. I mean, I can’t exactly escape _it_.." Ouma answered, making the Ultimate Despair flash the widest grin she has. Unlike her sister, who’s watching everything from the sideline, glaring at the liar due to her jealousy and unease; the feeling the liar have given her from the moment they’ve met.

"Our plans includes you, your classmate and your family either falling to despair or dying.. Is that fine with you?" Ikusaba’s small attempt to have Ouma show his true intention.

Enoshima and Ouma turned their head towards her, putting some distance between each other. The liar then flashed her an innocent smile in which she cringed at.

“Sorry to disappoint you, Ikusaba-chan, but I’d rather have my beloved D.I.C.E. and classmates fall to despair than have you kill them,” He paused as he let out a malicious grin.. “It’ll be the best gift that they’ll ever receive, to show them how much I love them.. And that’s not a lie..”

Ikusaba grimaced. She knew the guy was insane and yet, to say those things with sincerity.. He was almost like her sister.. But for Ikusaba, Enoshima is still cuter.

Speaking of the Ultimate Despair, Enoshima has her arms around herself as she trembled and let out a breathy laugh. Ikusaba gulped as she called out her sister’s name.

“J-Junko-chan??”

"This unpredictability, cunning words, a facade that simply masked the despair spiraling inside.. Yes.. This is what I need.. It's what I wanted.." A drool run down from her mouth as her eyes twirled with despair even more and all the two in her presence can do was to watch with amusement.

“Someone that tried but failed.. Someone who has felt the same boredom.. Someone who thinks they simply deserves it but actually just wants it as much as I do.. "

Ikusaba could only smile and blush as her sister embraced the sweet taste of despair. Ouma, whose expression darkened, giggled to himself. He knew Enoshima was different, a special one-of-a-kind individual, someone who’s way too _good_ , way too unique for anyone's good. And he knew exactly what she meant with her words..

"But.. This time.. I want to see it too.." She giggled as she stared at Ouma.

“How you’ll have something you want so badly, only to destroy it yourself..”

_One of his many reasons to fall into despair.._

Ouma’s expression darkened and then he threw his head back, laughing. He laughed and laughed until he was out of air. Ikusaba and Enoshima stared at the liar, one’s eyes was filled with disgust, another was filled with the desire to know more.

Ouma’s laughter eventually died down into a small giggle as he lowered his head. He began catching his breath, a twisted grin still on his face. When he had recovered, he raised his head and smiled.

"Whew! With all that set, I guess this is Hello to the team??" He asked as he stretched out his hand. Enoshima smirked and took his hand, shaking it.

"A proper welcome, Kokichi. To _despair_." She said as she smiled. Ouma smirked back at her. Enoshima suddenly pulled him by his hand, pulling him into a hug. She lowered herself to her ear and whispered.

"I won't let you go off that easy, Kokichi.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap. I'm really liking how this is turning out. Few Kokichi x Junko right here but it doesn't matter, best boy and best girl gotta stick together.


	3. Changes

"Sorry, Kiyo-chan! Can't have lunch with you today as well! See ya later!!" Ouma said as he dashed out of the classroom. Shinguji simply smiled under his mask but then, Iruma, who has her hands on her waist and an annoyed expression plastered on her face, approached him.

"I don't know how you could handle that little shit!" Iruma started, not holding back any of her insults at all, -as always- though she did feel slightly guilty by some of it.

Ouma and her may not be the best of friends but they are friends, at least, that’s what she’d like to think. Ouma was a carefree troublemaker and prankster that keeps pranking everyone for his own fun but in rare occasions, Ouma does asks for Iruma’s help. It mostly involves her being asked to make prank materials, she'll make it if it was interesting enough, which Ouma somehow was always able to make it to.

"Kukuku.. What a beautiful trait we all have.." Iruma flinched slightly -she wasn't the only one- at the behavior and the creepy giggle of the Ultimate Anthropologist. She backed a couple of steps away, slightly _aroused_ at that low tone.

"Tsk, whatever! Goodbye, you virgin!" Shinguji simply watched as Iruma ran to Akamatsu and began ranting about how creepy he was while the pianist simply smiled, both in agreement and empathy.

Others may say that Shinguji and Ouma was the worst possible match at being friends. First off, their personalities were the exact opposite, not all of it, but with Shinguji's weirdness and love for what makes humanity human and Ouma's lies and constant pranking with the humanity Shinguji loves so much, it wasn’t a secret that the two hated, if not, semi-hated each other. There was also the other fact that the two seems to be always trying to best each other at being Amami’s friend.

What no one expects, was for the two to just casually start having lunch and talk with each other in a way they don’t used to. Ouma’s previous tactics with Amami was now used on Shinguji. They partnered up in activities, talked with each other during break and it seems like Shinguji was exempted for Ouma’s over-the-top -still physically harmless- pranks. And, some may say, the two have completely forgotten about being Amami’s friend.

But that wasn't exactly the start of their friendship..

It was all because Ouma found out about Shinguji's secret hobby and his so-called sister. He remembered Ouma suddenly appearing at the scene of the crime, acting like he has simply seen someone reading a book or something due to the lack of proper humane reaction. Ouma then proceeds to start rambling and instructing him - _How annoying..-_ what he should and shouldn’t be doing when trying to get rid of evidence, almost sounding like he had done it before. Shinguji was both annoyed and amused, annoyed because the other continue rambling about _‘if you want no one to see what kind of injuries the victim had, just have them pressed or something’_ as if he doesn’t know that already and amused as he had never seen anyone act the way Ouma did.

This led to Shinguji taking a gamble. Shinguji ignored Ouma’s rant and simply toss the body aside and left, not before Ouma’s question.

_“Hmm? Aren’t you going to kill me, Shinguji-chan?”_

_“Kukuku.. I don’t think you’ll allow me to do that..”_

_“Maybe, maybe not. Is that really all?”_

_“No.. I simply believe you are a rather important.. research, yes.. The way you act on the outside sums up about half of the majority.. But in the inside.. How you truly are.. There isn’t a lot like you..”_

He remembers Ouma giggling before he left. The next day, he wouldn’t say he won the gamble. True, no one found out and ever since then, Ouma decided to stay with him most of the times, however, Ouma wasn’t exactly the most discreet person, Shinguji could say he was definitely doing it on purpose by the way Ouma began ranting during their Science class about how a dead body’s organs start rotting after about 72 hours, specifically pointing out how it’ll look like then had the audacity to say _‘Riiight? Kiyo-chan??’_.

Good thing, the class bought the fact that Shinguji is the Ultimate Anthropologist as a reason but was still slightly creeped out that Ouma called Shinguji ‘Kiyo-chan~’ as if they were super close. Since then, Ouma tried to be more subtle about it. The two of them still hangs out with Amami and their other friends, but most of the time, they just hang out with each other.

As time pass, the two became the best of friends, a completely platonic relationship, but Ouma does flirt with Shinguji every now and then, there were also times that Shinguji tries to go along Ouma’s flirting, only for it to end in laughter because of how cheesy and almost anime-like it was for them.

But now, Shinguji was _worried_ , something he rarely feels. Shinguji knows that this friendship he has with Ouma, was probably something like a kill of time for the both of them or simply because they know how each other was truly like, though at some point, he may have start to enjoy some of it.

And now.. this friendship seems to be crumbling..

Ouma has stopped joining him for lunch for about 3 weeks, almost a month. Not only for lunch, Ouma seemed to be busy even between classes. He claims it’s because of his Evil Organization works but Shinguji just can’t bring himself to buy that reason.

Shnguji was curious, _very_ curious.. Who could be this person that is keeping his _precious_ friend away from him..?

"Hey, Kiyo. Wanna have lunch together?"

Shinguji was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of Amami’s voice. He stared at the Ultimate Adventurer who’s smiling at him. He nodded and stood up. The two walked along the hallway and the stairs, heading towards the rooftop where Ouma and him usually eats lunch. There were times Amami, Yonaga and Gonta would join them, sometimes, even Saihara and Momota. But mostly, it’s just him and Ouma.

_It would be better if it stays that way.._

\- - - -

Amami glanced over Shinguji who was only looking straight-ahead as they walked. There was a lot of emotions shifting in his eyes, he recognized anxiety as one of them.

When they’ve reached the rooftop, the comforting breeze of air pass by them. Amami watched as Shinguji’s hair fluttered against the wind, making him smile slightly.

The two sat down at the rooftop’s floor as Amami took a big fancy lunch box out and began unwrapping it. Shinguji simply stared at it.

"Did your little sisters made this?" Amami nodded as he scratched the back of his head, smiling to himself. Shinguji smiled as he watched Amami’s expression.

"They're so kind.. Oh.. Humanity is just so.." Shinguji whispered to himself, indulging himself at how the humanity is inside his mind. Amami only smiled at him as he lay out the lunch box in front of Shinguji, also giving him a pair of chopsticks.

"It's a shame.. My sisters made this for 7 people, but it looks like were the only one that'll get to eat it.." The adventurer smiled at him. A disappointed look passed by Shinguji's eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Kokichi's just busy." Amami reasoned, a poor attempt to make the both of them feel better. He smiled as he patted Shinguji's back.

The two began eating. The silence simply hanged in the air as Amami let his own mind wander. It has been about a month since he last saw Ouma and Shinguji together. His first thought _‘Kokichi was just busy.’_ slowly changed as time pass.

One time, he saw Ouma with some people from the upper year, those times he would excuse himself from lunch with Shinguji. His first conclusion was Ouma finally got himself a girlfriend, or boyfriend? He wasn’t really sure since Ouma hangs out -mess- with a lot of people, but that wasn't it, he was sure. After all, Ouma already has a _crush_ on someone else..

Amami and Ouma were not friends, they were more than that. They were like siblings. They hang out with each other a lot since Amami was one of the few people that can tolerate Ouma's behavior and was probably Ouma’s first friend in their class.

When they first saw each other in the entrance ceremony, he already caught Ouma staring at someone but when Ouma caught him staring at him. Bold, flirtatious words were the first to come out.

_"What?? Are you falling for me, Rantaro-chan??"_

He was a bit surprise by that encounter, he hadn't mentioned his name yet but Ouma already knew. After that, they introduced themselves. Since then, their meetings consisted of few flirting sessions but Amami remained unfazed. After all, Ouma was someone he’d like to think of as his little brother, nothing more, but one event kind of changed it..

It was the time the two of them were in detention because he was caught up with one of Ouma's pranks, _again_.

And it happened, the two of them were simply chilling in the couch when Amami proceeded to pat Ouma's soft and fluffy hair.

He heard Ouma clicked his tongue before grabbing the adventurer’s hand and pushing him down, straddling him.

"Hey.. When are you going to stop treating me like I'm your little brother or some shit?" Ouma asked. He was smirking but his eyes tell Amami something else.

"You keep treating me like I'm your little brother when you know that I'm super interested in you.." Ouma said as he licked his lips.

"But, Kokichi, I'm a guy." A poor excuse. He knew it wasn't an issue. Something inside him just simply wants to get away from the position they’re in.

"So, I'm pan. Done deal." He announced as he lessened the distance between their faces. That's when Amami noticed, how purple Ouma's eyes were and.. how hurt they were.. _But from what..?_

“Kokichi.." He started.

"Hmm? What, finally noticing me? O-nii-chan?~" Amami simply stared at him.

"Kokichi.. You don't like me."

"Of course, I don't, but that's a lie. Or maybe it's not." He said as he smirked. Amami slowly lift himself up using his elbows.

"It's a lie.. After all, you.." He leaned in close to Ouma's ear, whispering..

"The one that you like is.."

"...."

Ouma pulled away, staring blankly at Amami. Then, he laughed.

"Nishishishi.. Seriously, Amami-chan.. You're a pretty good liar yourself." He smirked but Amami only smiled at him.

"Really? I was told the opposite." He shrugged. Ouma clicked his tongue as he got off the other.

"Hmph, whatever.. Keep acting like the ideal big brother while you can, my beloved Amami-chan..”

Amami laughed bitterly at the memories. He was pretty sure after that, Ouma stopped talking and hanging around him as much as before and began hanging out with Shinguji instead, much to his relief - _Finally, I don’t need to keep them from fighting anymore.._ \- and disappointment but it's not like Ouma actually gave up at flirting with him.

Amami and Shinguji finished eating and waved each other goodbyes before separating ways, Shinguji saying he needs to do something, probably going to read books about humanity, like always.

Amami walked back to the classroom, passing by few people. Then, he saw the Ultimate Lucky Student, Komaeda Nagito, alone and staring outside the window.

 _'It wasn’t him as well, huh..?’_ Amami smiled sadly. He continued walking, trying to think of who Ouma could be hanging out with.

_‘I wonder who piqued Kokichi’s interest..? I guess I could ask Shuichi..'_


	4. Luck Is A Skill, But We Don’t Do Hope Here

Komaeda stared outside the window, slightly smiling to himself. He saw the Ultimate Baseball Player and the Ultimate Biker playing baseball, the Ultimate Prefect scoring the both of them. Hinata and Nanami, whom he ditched today, eating together and Kuzuryu and Kazuichi hanging out like always.

And lastly, something he hated to see..

His expression darkened as his eyes narrowed at the sight. It was Ouma hanging out with one of his underclassmen. He believed it was the same person Ouma asked him about: Enoshima Junko.

Komaeda's eyes turned to look at the Supreme Leader. He smiled as he watched the way Ouma smiled _genuinely_ , even though it was probably because of Enoshima Junko that he did this but still, the way it lit up Ouma’s expression and _hope_ , it made him want to see more of that hope.

It was the first month of the 79th class that Komaeda found out about the supreme leader. At first, he didn't like Ouma. The way he acts.. His lies that leads people to hope then the way he just takes away people’s hope by admitting that it was a lie. Komaeda almost saw him as some kind of weapon against hope.

But, a few sentences changed his perspective of him..

_"I mean, Komaeda-chan.. If you would really go as far as hurting someone for hope.. I don't think lying for the sake of hope is that big of a crime anymore.. So, who’s much worse than us? A twisted luckster who tries to make hope shine by hurting others or a compulsive liar who lies for the sake of the **true** hope? Or are we the same?"_

Komaeda didn’t exactly remembered what he answered. But whatever it was, the conversation they had that time, kept them close. Starting that, they go home together, hang out on few occasions, tell secrets about each other and just lately, he was able to see Ouma's secret organization; D.I.C.E.. Rethinking about it made him tremble in excitement, the way the D.I.C.E. members looked up at Ouma, their eyes filled with Hope, almost like they see Ouma as their symbol of Hope. _It was the best.._

His mind went back at the original problem as he stared at the two. Enoshima Junko laughed and grinned as she talks with Ouma and Ouma was just smiling and laughing. As they talk, another girl joined them and her obvious annoyance -her glares- towards Ouma made Komaeda glare at her as well.

Komaeda took Ouma’s expression in. He seems to be having fun.. A bit too much, he would say. Ouma’s eyes would sometimes shift to _something_ when Enoshima Junko starts talking, and when it was Ouma’s turn, the fashionista would smile and have the same expression as Ouma. This wasn't the first time he had seen Ouma act like this.

It made him more.. uncomfortable and almost frightened.. Just what was their relationship with each other that Enoshima Junko was able to bring out _that_ kind of expression on Ouma’s face..? Komaeda gritted his teeth as his hand that was resting inside the pocket of his shirt clenched harder around the object in it.

He hated it. He thought he could prevent Ouma from having _that_ kind of expression.. Just what was it..?

He was always thinking about it. Ouma always has that look. That time, that and that. The time that Komaeda visited Ouma's evil organization. There were few people that plainly adored Ouma as much as he does, others that love and trust Ouma a little too much.. And Ouma knew it all..

And, every time they would bump to someone like that, Ouma would have an unreadable expression. There was yearning, rejection, hope and.. Despair?

 _‘No, that wasn’t possible..’_ Komaeda thought as memories play through his mind. Even now, when he saw that expression up close, it made him shudder in both fear and loathing.. The way Ouma looked at him when he found out how much Komaeda trusts him.

_It wasn't normal.._

"Komaeda-kun? Class is starting.."

Komaeda looked at his side to see the owner of the dull voice, the Ultimate Gamer, Nanami Chiaki, who is too indulged with the game she's playing to even look at Komaeda.

Komaeda smiled at her and began walking towards their classroom. The Ultimate Gamer still have her eyes focused in her games and was just walking side-by-side with Komaeda.

There was only the sound of Nanami’s PSP and their footsteps. As she reached an easy stage, she decided to spare Komaeda a glance. She saw how his eyes was just seemingly out of it, the same eyes he has since she saw him staring outside the window.

"Komaeda-kun.. Are you okay?" She asked. Komaeda didn't answer and continue walking, still staring in front. She paused her game and continued to stare at him but the luckster still didn't respond.

As they walk, two students with a large wood over their head came in sight. Nanami had to duck slightly to avoid it but Komaeda continued walking straight. He was about to hit the wood, but it tipped over because one of the people carrying it tripped.

Nanami stopped at her tracks but the luckster seem to not have notice. After a good old 5 meters apart, Komaeda finally returned to reality and seem to have finally noticed that the gamer wasn't beside him anymore. His eyes wandered then noticed that she was lagging behind, he turned around and called her.

"Nanami-san! Hurry up, we'll be late." He shouted as he waved his hand. Nanami's lips parted slightly as her eyes narrowed at the luckster.

_'He's acting strange.. Not that he isn't always but he's way too strange today.. I think..'_

She walked towards him, still staring at his eyes. Komaeda simply tilted his head.

"Komaeda-kun.. Is there something wrong?" She asked, concern present in her tone. Komaeda's eyes widened slightly but he simply smiled at the gamer.

"There’s nothing wrong, Nanami-san. You shouldn’t worry about a trash like me.."

_There it is.._

“You’re not trash, Komaeda-kun.. You’re my and Hinata-kun’s friend..”

Komaeda smiled slightly. The gamer still looked at him with doubt but he just continued smiling.

Nanami looked back at her game and continue playing until they reached the classroom. They sat on their seat as they wait for their homeroom teacher to arrive.

\- - - -

Class has ended. Nidai, Owari and Komaeda was in the cleaning duty. After cleaning and some fighting between the team manager and the gymnast, the classroom was finally clean. The two already left but Komaeda decided to stay a bit longer. After a while, he left the room only to find no more student around much to his relief.

The luckster walked around the school ground, staring off the space as he tries to get his mind off things. He decided to think of ways to make up with Hinata and Nanami tomorrow for ditching them today

He continued to walk around the school, quietly smiling and thinking to himself, not until he heard a familiar voice.

"Oh please, _Mukuro-chan_ , I would never hurt him, I'm not a bad person, ya know?" Komaeda stopped in his tracks and hid behind one of the trees. He peeked slightly to see the liar with twinkling, innocent eyes as he walked side by side with his companion, Ikusaba Mukuro, whose face contorted in disgust.

Komaeda took a few steps back in the shadow as he continues to stare at the two. They both seem to be going somewhere which he’s sure is not home.

Komaeda followed them, still hiding in the shadows. They both reached the former principal’s statue and Ikusaba Mukuro stopped walking and stood in front of it. Ouma was only standing on a different spot, hands on the back of his head and a smile still on his face.

Suddenly, a small gateway opened. The two entered but just as they did, Komaeda wasn’t sure if it was just his imagination, but he swore he saw Ouma’s face darkened slightly then his eyes looked at his direction. Komaeda's eyes narrowed..

 _‘Is Kokichi being threatened?’_ He asked himself.

He took the first few steps towards the statue. He stared at it for a short while before following the same steps the soldier did and it opened. He saw a stair going down and the dim light inside. He gulped before going down the rabbit’s hole.

As he walked, he tried to keep his footsteps as quiet as possible. He continued to walk along the narrow, metaled hallway, only staring straight, sometimes up to avoid tunnel vision. Suddenly, he stepped on something.

He looked down to see a student’s handbook. He opened it only to see that it was Ouma’s. His eyes narrowed in confusion, Ouma had never brought his handbook to school, he always uses the excuse that he simply forgot it, it made Komaeda wonder when he has started bringing it. He put it in the right shirt chest pocket, in front of his own handbook, as the other was _full_.

He proceeded to walk straight not until he reached a wall. He touched the wall and push it slowly. When he did so, he heard voices, Enoshima Junko’s and Ikusaba Mukuro's voice.

 _‘But, where's Kokichi?’_ He asked himself. He clenched his teeth. He wasn't defenseless.. but it _is_ the Ultimate Soldier that he may face.

He abandoned his thoughts and walked inside, the first thing that caught his attention was the large computers, Enoshima Junko standing up, her hands on her waist and Ikusaba Mukuro kneeling in front of her, plus a large black and white chair facing towards the computer. But what made his face darkened was the things the computers were displaying..

It would change every now and then, but it was the luckster's classmates, the 77th Class's daily activities. Some of it were taken by the time they would already be in their houses, like the previous photo that showed, it was him, the gamer and Hinata playing games at Nanami’s house.

Komaeda’s eyes wandered again. No exit, except the door that he came from. He did have a plan, if he saw Ouma in here, with this two, and if they were threatening him and making him do things for them, he knew he'll kill them immediately and run away with Ouma, they were simply stepping stones for Hope. But the problem was Ouma wasn't within his sight..

Then, another one of his conclusions comes up..

"Hmm.. This photo's seem to be taken from a very close angle.."

Immediately, the Ultimate Soldier had her knife out while Enoshima only stared at him.

"Who the hell are you?" The Fashionista asked, one of her eyebrows raised up. She did know the luckster, she just forgot his name.

"Hm.. Someone you don't need to bother yourself with, Enoshima Junko." Komaeda answered with some hostility in his eyes. Ikusaba’s hold on her survival knife tightened as she glared at the Luckster.

"Junko-chan.."

Enoshima only smirked.

"Not introducing yourself would be rude, Senpai."

"By those pictures, I'd say you know me pretty well." Enoshima giggled.

"Then, what did you come here for?" Komaeda glared at her. His hand slowly reached inside one of his shirt’s pockets.

"Hmm.. Let me guess.. Is it Kokichi?" He was annoyed by how the Fashionista spoke Ouma's first name. He immediately took out his gun but pointed it at the soldier instead, knowing that the soldier would most likely attack him first. The gun was simply a gift he received from the Ultimate Gangster, the other saying that he might need it for self-defense.

"Tell me, Enoshima Junko, who are you really?" He asked as he tilted his head. The fashionista let out a creepy laugh.

"I'm the Ultimate Despair, Enoshima Junko!" She loudly and proudly declared. Komaeda's face darkened. She was a _pest_.. an obstacle.. For hope..

"Then.. I guess I must kill you." He smiled. The Ultimate Soldier acted fast, but the gun's bullet was faster and it hit the Soldier's knee, making her kneel. The girl covered her bleeding knee, gritting her teeth so she won’t let any noise escape and become pitiful, not with her darling sister, the garbage and the brat there. Enoshima was only staring at her, entertained by the fact that Komaeda shot her sister without any hesitation.

"Mind telling me the reason??" She asked as she turned her head towards her upperclassman, flashing the most innocent smile she can muster. Komaeda glared at her before explaining.

"You see, I love hope.. The way it makes people shine, it is really beautiful and I would do _anything_ to make it shine further.." His eyes shined, he has his arms stretched out to his sides, almost as if he’s embracing his so-called hope.

 _How disgusting.._ Were their thoughts..

"And you're telling me, you would go as far as killing someone for this hope?"

He smirked as he once again pointed his gun at the Ultimate Despair’s head.

"It won’t be someone.. You’re simply a nuisance.. If you, the Ultimate Despair, are gone, Hope will shine brighter than it ever has..”

Enoshima trembled as she despaired upon watching someone drowning in hope. Disgusting, unforgivable, boring hope..

"I can't help but wonder.. If this thing you believe in were despair instead, then how much would you dedicate for it?" Enoshima _quoted_. Komaeda’s hand twitched in disgust and was about to fire—

"Okay! Cut! That was waaay more interesting than I thought!"

Komaeda gulped at hearing that voice. He had this theory as well. It was something he came up with and may be a possible chance, no matter how much he wished for it to be a lie. If Ouma happens to be doing something shady with these two, he knew Ouma’s hope will shatter. He can’t allow that. His first idea was to kill the Ultimate Soldier and the supposed Ultimate Fashionista with no hesitation.

Of course, he wouldn't kill Ouma.. But possibly, if he does resist.. Komaeda may have thought of immobilizing him by shooting one of his leg.. And, if the luckster was being honest, he was fine with that, but.. upon finding out Enoshima Junko’s real talent and Ouma is actually working _with_ her in this despair thing.. Komaeda’s hope shattered slowly..

The chair turned around and on it, was Ouma wearing his full get-up -his cape and cap- while smirking at Komaeda.

"Nishishishi.. Hello, Nagi-chan." He giggled at Komaeda’s expression, _‘He’s breaking’_ , Ouma noticed.

The luckster hated it.. but he only smirked.

"Seriously.. Your unpredictability is always at its best, Kokichi.." He muttered which the supreme leader heard. Ouma waited for more reaction as he continued staring at the luckster who still have his gun pointed at the Ultimate Despair who is still smiling.

Ouma slowly stood up, unsatisfied with the lack of reaction.

"Geez, that reaction is absolutely boring, Nagi-chan.. Come on, you'll need to do better than that!" The luckster didn't react nor respond and only continue to stare at him with that expression.. An expression that shows he still trusted him— _Don’t_.. Ouma ignored it as he frowned. His eyes narrowed but an idea passed by his head.

"Kill her." He blurted out as he smiled. Enoshima only tilted her hair as she smiled at Komaeda.

Komaeda’s finger that’s by the trigger, twitched slightly. Finally, Ouma got a reaction, but that wasn’t the reaction he wanted so he continued.

"Or.. Kill me." Komaeda flinched at Ouma’s words. When he stared back at Ouma, he trembled.. Once again, his eyes were drowning in it. He wanted to look away, he wanted Ouma to stop looking at him..

He wanted to see hope in Ouma’s eyes that also gives hope to him.. Not _that.._

"I mean, it's necessary, right? If you want your beloved _hope_ to live.." A double meaning.

Komaeda slowly turned his gun to Ouma whose hands on his back, covered by his cape. He let out a small, innocent smile as he tilted his head before saying the words again.

"Kill me."

Komaeda's hand trembled as he struggled to control his breathing. The 3 only stared at him and watched as he slowly falls to despair. Enoshima bit her lip, wanting to feel that same despair. Ikusaba was still glaring at the luckster while Ouma only waited, also preparing himself.

The luckster’s head was filled with the words _‘Don’t do it..’ ‘Hope’ 'Hope’_.. He slowly lowered his gun - _Shoot.._ \- and his movement steadied when he aimed it at Ouma's leg..

A gunshot..

Komaeda froze when he felt the slight sting on his chest. He looked at his chest to find a small hole in it. His eyes trailed back at Ouma to find him holding a gun, eyes filled with disgust and..

 _Was it always_ _despair..?_

The Ultimate Luckster dropped his gun and fell to the ground with a thud. He heard the liar’s words before his eyes closed.

"Well, that didn't go as planned. Nishishi.."

A lie..


	5. Hello, Disappointment.

Ouma lowered his gun and proceeded to stare at Komaeda’s body that is simply laying on the ground. He smirked as he tucked the gun on his pant’s back pocket.

"Well, that didn't go as planned. Nishishi.." He giggled. Enoshima smirked before running towards him. She jumped at him and hugged him, once again suffocating Ouma with her breast.

"Upupupupu.. Disappointment is a part of despair, Kokichi..” She whispered. Ouma finally was able to push her away. He put some distance between them so she won’t jump at him again as he took a few deep breaths before flashing a mischievous smile at Enoshima.

“I thought Nagi-chan would have a better survival instinct than that.. In the end, all he has is his luck. Nishishishi..” Enoshima hummed slightly. She was picking something.. off.. But she didn’t show it and only smiled.

“He doesn't really look like the type of guy that’ll be convinced using words. His hope thing is still lingering in the air, it’s disgusting!" She shuddered in disgust as she wrapped her arms around her.

Ouma’s eyes wandered and landed at Ikusaba whom they've completely forgot. The soldier was still on the ground, her hands covering her wound as she glared at him. He smirked at her as he placed his hands on the back of his head.

"This fatso is really useless, right, _Junko-chan??_ " Ouma smiled at Enoshima who also maliciously smiled back. Calling her by her full first name with the cutesy honorific seems fitting in Ouma's opinion. Well, if Ouma starts calling Enoshima by her first name without any kind of honorific, it's gonna be weird.. There _were_ people he called only in their first names, without any cutesy or anything-

_‘Who..?’_

Ouma’s eyes narrowed slightly but he simply shrugged as some blurred silhouettes passed by his mind then disappeared.

The soldier clenched her teeth as she shot more dangerous glares at the liar who only continued smiling at her. Enoshima turned her head to her sister, she raised her hand to her face, her index and middle finger covered one of her eyes that was slightly narrowed.

“Seriously.. Ugly, fat, smelly and dumb sister of mine.. Is your useless, boring talent really a talent..? You can’t even hold back a disgusting guy like him.. You’re useless as the trash over there..” Enoshima’s spoke in a bored manner. Ikusaba’s eyes shined at hearing her sister’s nicknames for her.

“J-Junko-chan..” She moaned.

Ouma listened to Enoshima change personalities and degrade - _‘She’s just telling the truth, though.’_ Were his thoughts- Ikusaba who only moaned at every word her sister says.

Ouma walked towards the supposedly dead body on the ground. He kneeled and touched the part where he shot the luckster. He felt a slight movement that made him smirk. He leaned down to the luckster’s ear and whispered.

"Don't move."

He smirked as he stood up and began taking off his cape.

"Hmm.. Since Ms. Boring is injured, I'll just get rid of this garbage!" He said as he dropped his cape on Komaeda’s body. He felt Ikusaba’s glares at him as he went towards their storage room to grab a pushcart. When he got back, Enoshima was stepping on Ikusaba who only continue to moan in ecstasy. _‘She’s worse than Iruma-chan.’_ He thought and giggled slightly.

He walked over the body and placed the pushcart beside it. Despite his small body, he was still able to pick the luckster up from the ground and slump him over the pushcart, the cape still covering him. He walked towards the door, pushing the pushcart that’s surprisingly pretty light.

"Come back soon, Kokichi!" Enoshima shouted. Ouma glanced at her to see her sitting down on the chair, ignoring her bleeding and bruised sister whose eyes still shining as she looks at Enoshima.

“I won’t. Unless you hope!” He turned around and left not before he heard Enoshima fake-vomiting. Well.. he was asking for the impossible from her.

Ouma pushed the cart along the hallway, smiling and whistling. He stared at the body that shifted slightly, making him smirk.

It’s not like he knew it would work, he just simply believed at Komaeda’s predictable luck. He shuddered at his thoughts when he realized how Momota-like they were. Maybe, _bet_ is more accurate.

\------

Komaeda could only feel the pushcart bumping slightly as Ouma pushes it. He remained quiet, eyes opened but he couldn't see anything except Ouma’s cape that’s covering his vision.

After a good old 5 minutes, Komaeda felt like they were somewhere isolated. He couldn’t hear anything but the cart. Suddenly, after a shriek, possibly from a gate, the cart stopped. He heard keys clanking together and something clicking, which he assumed was the door lock. Then, came in was Ouma's voice.

"I'm home."

Komaeda's eyes widened slightly at those sentences. He has never been in Ouma’s house before nor had he seen it since they’ve always reach Komaeda’s house first when they go home. He was curious, but he knows now is not the time. He still has a _lot_ of questions in his head that needs to be answered.

One of them is the fact that Ouma said ‘I'm home.’. _Is Kokichi's parent home? Wouldn't they find it weird to see their son pushing a pushcart that has a body on it in the house?_ As he felt the pushcart being pushed again, he didn't hear anything. Only the cart and Ouma's footsteps.

The cart stopped and he heard Ouma opened another door. He pushed the cart inside and then stopped. Komaeda heard Ouma’s footsteps around. Komaeda slowly pulls the cape down and finally, he was able to see his surroundings.

He saw a study table in a corner, the black wall, a small electric fan, a closet on the other end and beside him was the bed. Then suddenly, Ouma, without his cap nor scarf, came into view, smiling innocently as if nothing was wrong.

"When are you going to stop pretending as if you're dead? Nagi—" Ouma wasn't able to finish his sentence when the luckster immediately pushed his cape out of the way and stood up. He grabbed Ouma’s wrist and pushed him down by his shoulder on the bed, using his other hand and straddle over him.

Ouma stared up at him, smirking.

"Oh.. You're getting quite bold, Nagi-chan.." He ignored the blank stare that Komaeda is giving him.

"What was that, Kokichi..?" He asked in a low, almost inaudible voice. Ouma blinked a couple of times before smiling.

"Hmm? What was what, Nagi-chan?? Ohh! You mean the way I kissed you in front of everyone whi—"

"Stop playing dumb. Please.." Komaeda raised his voice a little. Ouma stopped when Komaeda’s grip on his shoulder and wrist tightened. Ouma smirked again.

"Why.. Why... of all things.." He whispered, his voice breaking slightly.

Ouma continued to stare up at Komaeda’s face that was slightly covered by his hair. He knew.. Komaeda was disappointed, upset.. angry... An emotion he never really displays.

"Nagi-chan.. Instead of being upset, I think you should hate me.."

Komaeda’s eyes widened slightly but he didn't answer. He knew.. He would never hate the supreme leader.. He would never hate someone who gives people hope, who gives _him_ hope.. No matter how much he lies, how much he hurts someone for Hope.. He would never.. hate him..

Komaeda leaned closer and stared down at Ouma’s purple eyes who stared back at him.

Suddenly, Ouma’s vision shifted and he was able to see _those_ eyes..

_‘We.. would never hate you, leader.. I'm sure.. ------, ------, and ------.. They all have and will always.. love you..’_

_But I betrayed you… It was my…_

Ouma's expression darkened and he started laughing. From his simple laugh, it became strangled and soon turned into a loud and terrifying laugh.

Komaeda was both confused and frightened at Ouma's behavior. Suddenly, Ouma pushed him away using his other hand. Komaeda let out a small grunt as his grip on the other’s shoulder and wrist loosened. He was pushed onto the bed and felt a light pressure on his stomach. He stared up to see Ouma straddling him. Both of Ouma’s hands were on both side of his head, cornering him.

He stared straight and saw Ouma’s blank stare before the liar leaned close to his ears and whispered.

"All of those.. are misunderstood emotions.. Emotions.. that you shouldn’t feel in the first place.." Ouma playfully licked the luckster’s ear, causing him to flinch slightly but suddenly, a sting on his neck rose into a great pain.

Ouma sat on him. Komaeda’s hand touched his neck, where the pain is and felt something solid. He pulled it off and held it up to see an empty syringe. Komaeda's vision blurred and he dropped the syringe he’s holding. His consciousness slowly faded. He watched as Ouma only stared at him as everything become blurred, and he was able to see that expression again.. It was never that, was it..? It was never.. _hope.._ Komaeda’s eyes slowly closed and he lost consciousness.

\-----

Ouma continued staring at the unconscious luckster’s pale face. He reached for Komaeda’s left chest pocket and grabbed the rectangular shaped item, his own handbook. There was a bullet stuck on it, it didn't reach the end so Komaeda's handbook remained unscathed. He grabbed the syringe and got off of Komaeda. He went towards his small table and opened the cabinet, ignoring the other _things_ in it and simply putting the empty syringe and his handbook inside. He closed the cabinet and opened the other and grabbed some equipment. He walked over to Komaeda when he have gathered everything he needed.

He sat on the bed and stared at Komaeda’s fluffy, white hair, petting it. He smirked as he grabbed 2 thin, hand-size needles and a scalpel. It will be the first time the liar would be doing this so it may lead to some brain damages but he knew Komaeda's brain is already damaged as it is, so he didn't worry that much.

\-----

Komaeda felt a sharp pain in his head as his eyes slowly flutter open. His hand immediately went to his head and he clutched his hair, trying to ease the pain. From his blurred vision, everything soon became vivid enough for him to make out the unfamiliar ceiling and black plain walls. He slowly sat up and noticed that he was topless. He blinked a couple of time, processing it. He became more aware of his body and felt the tightness around his head, his hand wander around his head to find a bandage wrapped around it.

Suddenly, he felt the bed he’s sitting at shifted.

His looked over to his side to see a certain purple-haired shota lying down next to him, seemingly wearing nothing. There was a sheet covering his private area but that was it. Komaeda’s lips parted slightly as he continued to stare over to Ouma. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

As he continued to stare at Ouma’s face, the liar’s eyes slowly opened and then close once again then opened and closed again. Ouma slowly sat up -luckily, the sheet didn’t fall down any further- and yawned. The liar rubbed his eyes then opened them to look at the luckster.

“Hmm.. Good morning, Nagi-chan!” He beamed. Komaeda blinked a couple of times before he averted his gaze and looked around.

"Um.. Kokichi.. Where am I?"

Ouma's eyes widened before it began watering, making Komaeda panic internally.

"No way.. You.. don't remember..? How I confessed to you, how you accepted.. And you inviting yourself to my house and us sharing a deep, passionate night..?" Ouma knows it wasn’t all lies, in his book, the night they shared was indeed passionate.. Addressing a certain problem, pinning each other down at his bed, passing out, then him cleaning off some blood coming out of Komaeda’s head.. It was a passionate night, indeed.

As he stared at Komaeda’s confused face, he summoned his fake tears which resulted for Komaeda trying to calm him down.

"I'm sorry. I.. can't remember anything.." Komaeda answered. The last thing he remembered was cleaning the classroom.

Ouma smirked at hearing Komaeda’s tone that were not stained with any lies. He looked over to him to see Komaeda’s bandaged head -luckily, no blood- and innocent, worried expression. The eyes that he tried to forget last night popped in his head again, making his hand twitch slightly.

“Kokichi..?” Ouma snapped out of it and flashed a wide smile at Komaeda.

"Nishishishi! Of course, it's a lie!" Ouma said as he giggled. Komaeda’s concerned expression eventually died down, but confusion was still written on his face.

"What happened really was you got caught up by that big guy and that big boobed tan girl's fight and you pass out!"

Komaeda tried to remember but he couldn't remember everything but the fact that him, Owari and Nidai was in the cleaning duty, so it must be the truth, considering the two is always fighting.

"Oh, is that so..? Then, where am I..?"

"Where else? In my heart of course!" Ouma said as he winked at the luckster who chuckled nervously.

"I already know that, but.. I mean, where in the world?" He said, trying to go along Ouma's teasing but the supreme leader only pouted before answering.

"You're in my house."

Komaeda's face lightened up at that information. He’s never been in Ouma's house before. To think that he spend the night here, at Ouma’s house, he couldn’t wait to explore it.

Ouma noticed Komaeda’s eyes that were literally shining with hope, making him slightly grimaced in disgust.

"Nagi-chan, we're gonna be late, so save your hopeful ideas for later!” Ouma stated. Komaeda’s eyes shined more at hearing the word _later_. Ouma only sighed in defeat, something inside of him just wanted to reveal everything that happened last night to Komaeda so he could wipe that hopeful expression on his face. _‘Now that’s a great gift..’_ He thought as he giggled slightly.

“Come on, let’s go! Your clothes are in the closet!" Ouma said as he stood up. The sheet fell from his body, exposing him in all of his glory. Komaeda’s eyes trailed at Ouma’s body, his thin almost slender body, a small waist that at some angle, some of his ribs showed, and a very pale skin that Komaeda could tell, just by looking, how soft it is, it would probably be fun to pinch. Komaeda's eyes immediately averted when his eyes tried to look lower.

Ouma noticed the way Komaeda was examining his body, making him smirk slightly. He thought Komaeda would immediately look away, but he really is bolder than he looks. He would probably make a good top.

When the luckster’s eyes trailed down, his face flushed slightly and he looked away. Ouma smirked, his flirty side running again.

“Hmm.. Does Nagi-chan want to examine my body further?” Komaeda gulped but didn’t answer.

“You can examine further, Nagi-chan.. I don’t mind..” _Even if you take advantage of me..._

Since Komaeda was looking away, he didn’t notice the blank, _almost expecting_ expression the liar had.

“Uh.. N-No, I’m good..” He said as he stood up and walked towards the closet on the other corner of the room. Komaeda heard Ouma’s footsteps fading and the door opening. He sighed when it closed. His face was still flushed as he tries to remove the thoughts in his mind.

He opened the closet to see about 10 pairs of the same clothes Ouma always wear, making him laugh slightly. He searched through the clothes and at the end, he saw his uniform. He grabbed it, it appeared to have been washed. He smiled when he smelled the familiar smell of the detergent he mostly smells on Ouma’s clothes. As he examines it, he saw the small hole in the chest part.

 _‘Is it one of his pranks?’_ He asked himself but decided to just ignore it. He wore it and fixed himself in front of the mirror. After a while, Ouma walked in, already wearing his all white clothes and his usual checkered scarf. His hair was still slightly wet. Komaeda simply smiled at Ouma when he looked at him.

"Man, you didn't bath! Either way, you still smell sweet so whatevs.. Also, your bag's still in school so let's go!" Ouma cheerfully said. Ouma opened the door and went out. Komaeda followed and the narrow hallway meets his eyes and the door at the end of it.

It wasn’t that narrow, _‘It probably could fit like a pushcart or something..’_ he thought, not knowing why the pushcart was the first thing that came into his mind.

They exited the place and Komaeda noted how quiet the place was. They began walking and soon, Komaeda’s own house came to view, he noted that Ouma’s house was only 2 streets away from his own.

As they walked towards school, their conversation consisted of light jokes and teasing from Ouma. Soon, they’ve reached the big gates of Hope Peaks Academy and Komaeda’s eyes shined. As usual, Komaeda’s attention have split and each Ultimate that pass by them, his expression beamed.

Ouma tried to get Komaeda to pay attention to him - _“I need constant attention, Nagi-chan! I get jealous easily, ya know!”_ \- in various ways but Komaeda was too trapped in his world of Hope as he watches the other students, Ouma would only be able to grab his attention every now and then, making him grumble in annoyance.

Soon, they’ve reached Ouma’s classroom. Komaeda simply scratched the back of his head as Ouma smiles but his eyes somehow screamed _‘Perish.'_ to Komaeda. Ouma turned his back at him and opened the door. Some of the 79th Class who noticed him, glared, and some simply ignored him. He only smirked at them, then turned back to Komaeda who was staring at him with an apologetic gaze.

He giggled in a low tone before leaning towards Komaeda’s face, he watched as the luckster’s eyes widened slightly before Ouma gave him a small peck on his cheeks. No one noticed this as the view was blocked by the door.

Komaeda’s eyes widened as his cheeks flushed slightly. Ouma simply smirked at him.

“Ignore me again next time and the punishment will be more severe.. Oh, but in Nagi-chan’s vocabulary, it would be reward, huh?” He smirked.

Komaeda only covered his blushing face with his hand as he nodded. The threat was tempting.. _‘No.. I shouldn’t think like that, Kokichi deserves someone better than a trash like me… But, I can keep this, right..?’_ Komaeda’s thoughts soon dispersed when Ouma walked inside the classroom.

Komaeda proceeded to stare at Ouma. _Hope.._ The usual interpretation.. After Ouma disappeared from his view, he walked back to his own classroom, smiling to himself as he did so.

Beside _that person_ , Kokichi is… Kokichi is someone who he trusts and believes.. And someone who gives him hope.. in a very wrong way..

\-----

The Despair Sisters were walking back to their classroom, the fashionista was smiling and thinking about how despairful yesterday’s events were. Ikusaba was smiling and adoring her sister, like always..

Suddenly, someone they didn't expect walked pass by them. Someone who they saw dead last night..

It was Komaeda Nagito, staring off to space while smiling, eyes -as usual- shining with hope.

Ikusaba’s eyes widened comically while Enoshima only let out a toothy grin. She suddenly felt her phone vibrate. She took it out and saw a message from Ouma.

_'Disappointment is a part of despair.'_

Enoshima’s smile widened even more.

"Upupupupu.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go. Komaeda is alive. And also, I swear, this isn’t Oumaeda or whatever Komaeda and Kokichi’s ship name is. Kokichi is simply an affectionate, flirty, attention starved trickster.


	6. Despair Is Always Lurking Around

**3 Months Later**

The 79th class’s detective looked through book as their homeroom teacher, Ms. Suzuki, discusses their lessons and activity for the upcoming months. He was listening attentively but his eyes would wander around the classroom every now and then, watching his fellow classmates. But most of the time, it would land on the supreme leader who is only looking at his book and as he write on a small notebook, his elbow was against the table as his head rests on his palm, a bright smile on his face as always.

Saihara smiled slightly at seeing the liar’s eyes shined, it was obvious the other wasn’t paying attention at what their teacher is saying. _‘He’s probably thinking of another prank..’_ Were Saihara’s thoughts.

Ouma felt as though someone was watching him, he looked around and his and the detective’s eyes met. Ouma only smiled and winked at him. Saihara was caught off guard, again, and immediately looked away, blushing as he fixes his hat. Ouma could only giggle slightly as he looked back at his book.

In everyone's view, including their teacher, Ouma was simply staring at his book as he writes on his small notebook and was probably thinking about another prank. But if they look closely, in Ouma's book was a hidden tablet displaying all the scientist's movement around Hinata Hajime. Now, the only thing they had to do was wait.

In the end, Enoshima’s original plan worked, just a little late. Ouma's talent wasn’t really helpful at the time, only his manipulation skills but sooner, very soon.. Something, rather, _some people_ in his possession will be..

In the span of 3 months, a lot has happened, Komaeda’s little incident with a bomb, and no lies attached, Ouma had fun with that, except for the fact that he now has no companion at going home, which made things a little boring but convenient as Ouma didn’t need to make excuses for the time where they stay at their hideout longer and he won’t be able to come home with Komaeda.

Next, were them meeting Mitarai Ryota during the time their class had a project of interviewing their upperclassmen about their talents. With his group, him, Shinguji and Yonaga, they decided to interview those with talents related to art. Ouma sighed at the memory. Meeting someone like Mitarai.. The same feeling when he met Hinata and Naegi, but Mitarai made him feel less uneasy in his opinion.

_“I’m Mitarai Ryota.. The Ultimate Animator..”_

_“Hmm.. Anime, huh?” Ouma asked in a rather unimpressed tone. He saw the slight flinch and the annoyance passing through the boy’s face, making him smirk slightly._

_With Yonaga’s idea to interview Fukawa, ‘Literature is art.’ She said cause Atua said, and Koizumi, his two groupmates decided to leave him alone with Mitarai -big mistake- in the library and went ahead to interview Fukawa and Koizumi. Ouma smiled at the animator. Messing with people is really just a hobby of his.._

_“Soooo, Mr. Ultimate Animator.. Tell me, what do you do?”_

_“Huh..?”_

_“Besides all those boring things you do.. Draw, draw, draw, repeat frame..” He smirked when the other’s hand twitched. Mitarai suddenly stood up and hit his hand against the table. Ouma looked around, it’s not like anyone was in the library._

_“Anime is not boring!”_

_“Nishishishi.. Getting all riled up because I called your so-called anime boring? I mean, I am a liar but that’s just a known fact, ya know.. Anime nowadays are just—”_

_“Shut up! Shut up! All of you are always!--” He watched as the animator’s face grew red in anger as he mumbled incoherent words._

_“Man.. You are passionate.. In what, though? Your animations or your 2-D waifus??” Ouma smirked. Mitarai’s expression grew angrier, suddenly, he grabbed his bag, taking out a tablet and place it in front of Ouma._

_“Anime is… Anime is..”_

_“Oiiii!! Kokichi~”_

_They both stopped at the voice of the artist. Ouma looked behind Mitarai to see Yonaga waving at him from the library’s doorway. He smirked before grabbing the small tablet._

_“Mitarai-chan.. You really seem passionate about this anime thingy of yours, so maybe I’ll give you a chance to prove yourself to the Ultimate Supreme Leader..” He smirked at Mitarai before pressing the tablet against the other’s chest. He watched as Mitarai’s eyes flash with determination and hesitation. Ouma let out a wide malicious grin as he leaned closer, his index finger pressed against his lips._

_“Make sure to impress me.. If you can’t even change the Supreme Leader’s view about your talent.. **Just give up.** ”_

_“On that note, see ya later, Mitarai-chan!”_

He remembered Mitarai’s expression as he left, his wide eyes, despair and yet, hope fighting it.. It really makes things less boring.

Ouma and Ikusaba talked about that encounter and Ikusaba passed the information to Enoshima who was equally curious. When 6:00 strike, Ikusaba came in their hideout with a tied-up and blindfolded Mitarai. After some fake and short explanations, they finally watched what Mitarai prepared for them. Ouma remembers exaggerating his tears and asking Mitarai to join his secret organization, and Enoshima crying as she destroys her other anime collections saying they were now useless. Ever since then, Mitarai has been using their hideout to make his project, oblivious to the real plan they have for him.

And lastly, Hinata Hajime. The idea of making the first prototype brainwashing video and having Hinata Hajime to be the first to watch it was indeed a great one. The fact that Komaeda is gone and Nanami was the only one holding him up, it became easier. A brainwash video to maximize one’s jealousy and persistency. Well, being a talentless person around two talented people was indeed something to be jealous about and wanting to change was just a normal, human trait.. And so, Project Kamukura Izuru began.

It was all going steadily..

\-----

The school bell rang. Ouma put his things back to his checkered bag. When he finished, he looked at the ceiling, thinking. Since the first part of their plan was done, all they need to do is wait for the result. Which means, he didn’t have anything to do for lunch.

Finally, after such long time, he’ll be able to have lunch with his _harem_. Ouma put the rest of his things away and left the bag on the seat. He looked around and found the detective having a conversation with Momota. He smirked as he ran towards Saihara and jumped on his back.

Saihara immediately froze at that small body attaching to his. It was familiar, of course, Ouma always do this but it has been a long time and it still catches him off guard.

"O-Ouma-kun..!" He stuttered out. Ouma only smiled as he buried his face against the other’s nape, making the other reflexively shudder.

"Shumai~ Just call me Kokichi.." Ouma whispered, his hot breath hitting Saihara’s nape. Saihara’s face flushed even more.

Shinguji was simply staring at his friend who’s back at flirting with his love interest. He smiled at the scene, it seems like Ouma now has time for them again.. Hopefully, for a long, long time.. Probably even forever..

Amami, on one hand, was giggling at the scene. Momota, on the other hand, was glaring at Ouma who seems really indulge at making his sidekick blush.

The detective’s face only continues to heat up, but he didn’t do anything. He was used to Ouma flirting with him, he has done it from the beginning and he does it with everyone in their class, no matter how much Saihara wishes that he doesn’t, he can’t tell him.

Suddenly, Momota grabbed Ouma's clothes from the back and separate him from Saihara. Ouma whined and glared at the astronaut.

"What? Are you jealous, Momota-chan??" He asked in an annoyed tone that turned flirty right away. The astronaut blushed slightly when the liar flashed him the know-it-all smirk. He let go of him as he backed away, glaring at the liar.

"Like hell I am! I just don't want you to influence Shuichi!”

"Heh, you can be honest, ya know?" He said as his smirk got wider.

"We should have lunch together. You finally can, right, Kokichi?" Amami asked quite happily. Also, to stop World War III from happening.

“Yup! All that evil work and I’m finally done, I missed my beloveds!” Ouma smiled brightly at them in which they returned. Amami turned his head at Saihara and Momota.

“How ‘bout you, Momota-kun and Shuichi?”

“Yeah, sure. The girls are having an all-girls lunch picnic so it’s only Shuichi and me.” Momota answered as he scratched the back of his head. Saihara only smiled as a sign of yes.

They all began walking towards the cafeteria and was just chatting with each other. Ouma smiled as he continued teasing the astronaut, he really missed it, doing this with everyone, having fun, _even though he didn’t deserve any of it_.

As Momota and Ouma continue their battle, Amami noticed how Ouma’s expression would shift to something else.

"Are you okay, Kokichi?" Amami asked, concern present in his voice. Momota and Ouma stopped and Ouma faced him, all the previous expression now gone and was only smiling at him.

"Are you worried about me, Onii-chan?" Ouma asked. Momota only cringed at the endearment.

"Yes, I am." The adventurer answered sincerely. Ouma stopped. Saihara fixed his hat as he tries to ignore the pang on his chest. He looked over the liar, missing how the liar’s face blanked at first then turned into his usual grin.

"It's cause Momota-chan is here!" Momota was about to counter but Amami raced him.

"Kokichi, be honest." Amami said. Ouma only giggled.

"I'm being honest. I'm always honest!" He answered as his eyes twinkle. Saihara laughed slightly at his behavior, _‘He never change..’_ , Momota cringed at watching the liar’s sparkling, purple eyes, while the adventurer, though not convinced, only let it go and smiled at him, Shinguji did the same.

Soon, they’ve reached the cafeteria. They saw a table for six and walked there. Momota was about to sit beside Saihara but Ouma slyly pushed him away and sat beside Saihara. World War III almost started once again, but at seeing the big lunchbox Amami lay out, it made everyone’s mouth water. Everyone sat down, Ouma between Momota and Saihara. Shinguji and Amami sat beside each other.

They began eating and their conversation consisted of Shinguji complimenting Amami for raising such good and kind sisters and Amami only appreciating the compliments and smiling at the kind words of Shinguji. Ouma teasing everyone, constantly saying _‘The dense gays are roaming around in the air..’_ and Amami countering _‘That goes for you too.’_ , Ouma flirting with Saihara and fighting Momota.

The routine continue, Ouma would switch to Amami every now and then and it made _some_ of them jealous. Saihara looked down as he continues eating.

Suddenly, Saihara felt his hat got jerked from his head which made him panic. He looked at his side to see Ouma smirking at him, holding his hat.

"O-Ouma-kun! Please give that back!" He said as he tried to reach the hat that Ouma hid behind him. Ouma smiled seductively as he said the sentence.

"But you look super cute without your cap on, my beloved." Saihara blushed madly at the comment and covered his red face with his hand, making Ouma smirk at the cute display.

"Please.. just give it back.." Saihara pleaded in a small, low voice. Ouma decided right there that he loved how adorable Saihara looked and sounded when he begs, he licked his lips as he leans closer.

"Then, call me Kokichi."

Momota was about to intervene again but Amami and Shinguji stopped him by glaring at him. He sunk back to his seat in fear.

Saihara lowered his hands to see Ouma only staring up at him, still smirking.

"But.."

"Hmm..? Is my name such a pain to you that you can't call me that?" Ouma asked in a hurt tone, his fake tears already appearing.

"N-No! It's not like that.. It's just that.." Saihara panicked even more.

Ouma leaned closer to him making Saihara blush but he didn’t back away.

"Hm?"

 _'He's gonna die.'_ Amami thought as he giggled slightly.

Saihara bit his lower lip before taking a deep breath and speaking.

"K-K-Ko.. Kokichi..."

Ouma’s eyes twinkled as he smiled at hearing Saihara’s tone when he said his name. _'He's sooo cute!'_ The same thoughts that Saihara is having.

He gave Saihara’s hat back and Saihara immediately put it on, pulling it down to cover his still blushing face. He peeked at Ouma to see him simply grinning, he immediately looked away.

Ouma giggled at Saihara’s expression. As the liar continued to stare at the detective's face, something caught his eyes. Behind Saihara, by the entrance of the cafeteria, someone stood, smiling at him. It was the Ultimate Despair, simply smiling.. Just.. smiling..

\-----

It was almost 6:00 and they were still in their hide out. Ouma was sitting on his chair, beside him was Enoshima, also sitting on a similar chair. Ikusaba wasn’t with them as she has some business to take care of. They were both staring at the screen, grinning as the capsule slowly opened.. Came out was the long, black-haired and red-eyed version of Hinata Hajime. They both perked up.

"I'm super excited to meet him!" Enoshima and Ouma synchronize. They both continue to look at the computer, still watching Hinata Hajime who was now Kamukura Izuru. As they do, Enoshima sneaked glances at the liar then leaned closer to him.

"Kokichi~” Ouma almost shuddered -in disgust- at hearing such a sweet tone from Enoshima. He turned to her, one of his eyebrows raised. She smiled at him.

“Who was that?? From this morning??" She asked in an innocent and cheery tone. Ouma simply smirked.

"My boyfriend. Who else??"

"Huh!?? You're cheating on me??" She asked in a hurt tone.

"Sadly, we never went out." Ouma smirked.

Enoshima faked her tears but soon, she began giggling. She turned hers and Ouma’s chair so they were facing each other. She placed one of her knees on the space between Ouma’s legs and leaned closer. Ouma only leaned back, a smirk still on his face, simply enjoying Enoshima’s little act. Enoshima raised her hand and began caressing his face, running her finger across his face. Ouma continue staring at her still smirking. Enoshima smiled slightly, her face moving closer and closer to Ouma’s.

She continues to stare Ouma’s purple eyes. Once again, she searched for it. In the 3 months they spent together, Enoshima saw a _lot_. Someone like her who is good at reading emotions in people’s eyes, it was part of her analytical ability, that puts her at least one notch ahead Ouma.

As she stared at Ouma’s eyes, despair was once again present, different kinds of emotion that leads to despair.. It was just there, almost as if they were _emblemed_ to his existence; lies, disappointment, betrayal, undeserving, rejection. She shuddered as she begins to wonder how long they’ve been there. Thinking about it simply makes her despair..

"This kind of despair.. Just fall for it further.. Until you can’t live without it anymore." She whispered. Their lips were almost touching but suddenly, they heard a loud stomp. Their head turned towards where the sound came from. Ikusaba was standing at the doorway, clothes covered in blood and she glared at the liar.

"What the hell are you doing to Junko-chan..?"

Ouma smirked. "Seducing her, of course."

Enoshima only smirked as she hugged Ouma, laying her head on his chest. The two began arguing, but Enoshima could only smile, she was too busy imagining the day her words will come true.

_‘One day, he’ll fall to despair.. And he’ll drag this world down with him..’_

\------

"As the student of the disgusting Hope Peak's Academy walks around the school, smiles on their face. Talking, smiling and laughing with their friends. None of them knew.. How much despair will soon come to them..”

"Hm? Is that Junko-chan's narrative persona??"

"Hn."

The liar who's sitting in the table, writing in his small notebook, only giggled. In the chair, was Ikusaba, watching her sister and trying to ignore Ouma’s existence that’s becoming less of a bother as time pass. Maybe Ouma and Ikusaba's relationship is still sour but they can't deny that they're starting to appreciate each other's presence.

"Maybe, I should do something like that too!" Ouma declared as he smirked. The soldier made a face of disgust as she glared at him.

"It won't suit you."

"You'll see." The liar grinned as he stared at the words in his notebook.

_'The 16th student.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons:
> 
> : I think Kokichi's talent is somehow similar to Lelouch's skill. Kokichi has checkered, that definitely stand for chess. Like he's the king and his members are the other chess piece. This is what I came up with; As long as you follow Kokichi's order and plan, then, you're sure to survive. That's just my headcanon and I kind of like it
> 
> : In probably all of my fic, concerning the 79th Class, I've named the teacher as Suzuki Sato, she's just your typical, passionate teacher who hates paperworks.
> 
> Also, don’t bash me for Kokichi’s words about anime. I swear, it was necessary for the fic.


	7. Remember, I’m A Liar, And Only That Is True.

"Shuichi, you like him, don't you?"

"H-Huh??"

The adventurer simply smiled at the detective who is almost as red as a tomato, sputtering and still denying. Amami was feeling relief, both for Ouma and Saihara. Their unrequited love can finally stop being called unrequited.

Yet, the heavy feeling inside of him haven’t disappeared yet. He knew it was his big brother instinct acting up, even though he knew Saihara would take care of Ouma and Ouma would most probably do the same, _probably_. He was still nervous that his so-called 13th little brother was about to have his own adventure on this love thing. Suddenly, he paused at a realization.. _‘Did Kokichi have any past relationship, at all..?’_ He knew it was possible, he hated the idea however, Ouma wasn’t naïve but he could still be taken advantage of.

But now, before that, going back to the main problem, it was the being with an unending no self-confidence that is named Saihara Shuichi, also the person that’s too dense to realize that he actually likes the supreme leader, and that the other likes him back as well.

Amami sighed. He felt like having 2 siblings, one is too introverted and other was too extroverted.

"You should confess." He said. Saihara blushed even more as he hid his face using his cap.

"What do you mean..?"

"I mean, Kokich—"

Saihara suddenly let out a loud, almost cat-like shriek. He fell from his chair, on his back. Some of their classmates looked at them. He blushed harder. Amami helped him up as he laughed slightly. Yup, there was a lot of planning to do.

\--------

Ouma giggled when he saw the detective fall from his chair. He could almost wish that he was the one helping him but Amami was already doing that for him, thank you..

The liar was in front of Momota’s assigned seat, he has a chair turned around towards Momota. He was talking -flirting- with the astronaut who was obviously annoyed at him and his words, and yet, wouldn’t leave nor ask him to leave.

"Soooo! Momoto-chan~ Did you and Harukawa-chan used a condom??"

The astronaut’s eyes widened at the question and he choked on air. When he had recovered, he glared at the liar.

"You fucker.."

"Nishishishi.."

Ouma took out his phone and, Momota assumed, began playing games. He was smirking and whistling as he continued fiddling with his phone. Momota only continued staring at the liar, examining him.

Some of their classmate would say that Ouma and Momota were enemies, but there were few times others called them friends -normally, they would deny it-. They liked sticking to word ‘rivals’ but the astronaut can't deny that Ouma is someone that has always intrigues him, except for the fact that he likes lying, flirting, going around telling people about an evil organization with 10,000 members that is without a doubt, a lie, and pranking people. He was like a little child that craved constant attention. Well, he already looked like a little child.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer."

He was snapped back to reality when Ouma spoke. Ouma was smirking at him, his head tilting to the side. The astronaut began blushing when he realized he had been staring at Ouma for quite a long time now. He immediately looked away.

“No thanks. I don’t plan to immortalize my nightmares.”

"Nishishishi.. You're super cute, Momo-chan!"

"Who the fuck is Momo-chan!?"

The astronaut looked away as the liar flashed his wide grin and winked at him. Momota’s eyes landed at the detective who was talking with the adventurer, their faces aesthetic as ever. Then, he looked at the seat behind Saihara which was empty.

"Hmm? What?? Are you looking at my beloved Saihara-chan??"

The astronaut cringed at the nickname the liar gave the detective.

"Ugh. I'm not looking at him, I'm looking behind him." He answered as he rolled his eyes. He heard Ouma let out that sly giggle of his, making him narrow his eyes.

"I didn't know you were into ghost, Momota-chan.." Ouma said in a low tone. Momota felt a shiver ran down his spine at the mention of ‘ghost’.

"H-Huh..?" The astronaut looked at the liar whose eyes widened, his expression showing fear in them. Ouma smirked internally.

"D-Didn't you know, Momota-chan..? That guy died last month.." Ouma said, feigning fear on both his expression and voice, making it tremble slightly. He watched as Momota’s expression contorted into fear, sweat was falling from his forehead as he backed away slightly. He didn’t spoke, almost waiting for Ouma to say it’s a lie.

"Well.. They’ve found him in the river.. There wasn’t any flesh left, just the bones.. As if he was eaten by piranhas." Ouma narrated, rethinking back the details he wrote in his notebook. He watched as Momota became more uncomfortable. He almost laughed as he watched him trembling. _‘Seriously, how could he believe in ghost? Whoever told Momota-chan about them must be as good as a liar like me.. Nishishishi..’_.

"Wait.. Is he really..." Ouma put up his normal self and smiled widely, cutting Momota off.

"Oh, but that's a lie! Or is it?"

"You little shit!" Momota shouted as he slammed his fist against the desk.

Ouma only giggled as he thought about the known information about their 16th classmate, which was nothing, complete and utterly nothing. So, Ouma took matter to his own hand and researched about their classmate. He already deduced the fact that there’s 8 girls in their class and 7 guys, which probably means that the 16th student was a guy.

Next, was his talent. The Ultimate Roboticist. Knowing it from their homeroom teacher that looked like heaven and hell was against her as she glared at the unending amount of paperwork in front of her was a piece of cake.

The liar smirked as he thought about their 16th student. It would definitely be interesting when their plan, that became part of his, would finally be complete.

" _Ouma.. Ouma!_ Ouma!"

Ouma was snapped out of his thoughts when someone began shaking him. He looked at the astronaut whose eyes narrowed, but his expression held some concern on them. Ouma smirked at him which made the astronaut visibly flinch, before retreating his arms back.

"Is my beloved Momota-chan worried about me?" Ouma asked as he bat his eyelashes and smiled innocently at the astronaut. Momota blushed and immediately denied.

"Like hell I'll be! And don't call me that! Use that for your Shuichi!" He shouted, not even aware of what he just said.

“Oh.. Is my beloved Momota-chan finally giving me approval to be Saihara-chan’s lover??” Ouma asked, eyes twinkling.

“No fucking way! And I told you to stop calling me that!” He shouted. Now, he was completely annoyed at Ouma. _‘Him and his stupid nicknames..’_

The liar laughed. A genuine laugh before smiling as he looked dreamily at the air.

"I guess I should only use it on my Saihara-chan.. He's the one I like after all.. Or is that a lie?" The liar looked like he was talking more to himself and not to Momota.

The astronaut stared at the liar’s eyes and expression, searching for any signs that it could be a lie, anything, but he found none which irritated him even more. Momota clicked his tongue before the words came out of his mouth.

"Shuichi will never like you." It was harsh but Momota couldn’t deny that he meant it. But he was still surprised by his own words, he didn’t mean for _that_ to come out. The astronaut stared back at Ouma and was about to apologize but seeing the smirk the liar gave him, he couldn’t continue at feeling like the liar would most probably not accept and even tease him about it.

The door opened and Ms. Suzuki came in. She looked passionate and ready for battle, as always. Everyone proceeded to go back to their designated seats. The liar stealthily walked towards the back of their classroom and took a sharp left, quietly leaving the classroom.

He began walking along the empty hallway. Hands on the back of his head as he smiled and giggled. His mind went back on what Momota said, his lips twitched slightly.

"Momota-chan's surprisingly straightforward.. Nishishishi.." He murmured to himself.

"Who's this Momota?"

Ouma almost jumped at the sudden blank voice that appeared from his side, almost. He peeked at his right to see the familiar, boring uniform, he knew it was Ms. Boring Talent. He turned around and smirked at the soldier who in return, just glared at him.

"Let's go to the Computer Laboratory, Mukuro-chan~!" His eyes twinkled like a little child.

"Stop calling me that." The soldier said with a hint of hostility in her voice. The supreme leader only tilted his head and smiled.

Ouma began walking along the hallway towards the Computer Laboratory. The soldier was simply following him without making any comments. Suddenly, a small idea to annoy the soldier popped in his head. He started slowing his pace so that they'd be walking side by side but every time, the soldier would stop at her tracks so she’ll stay behind but after a few attempts, they were finally walking side by side making Ikusaba glare at the liar who was smiling at his victory.

"Please wait, Maizono-san!"

A familiar voice was heard. Ouma turned his head to see the 78th class's Ultimate Lucky Student, Naegi Makoto, smiling as he was pulled by an equally smiling Ultimate Idol.

Ouma’s eyes narrowed slightly as he stared at Naegi. His chest started to ache, it felt as though something was squeezing it. Some figures flow through his mind as he continued to stare at Naegi..

_To be filled with that much hope.._

He smirked as he tried to remove the heavy yet familiar feeling in his chest. _Strange.. It almost feel like.. jealousy.._

“How.. unfair..” He whispered to himself and was about to continue walking but when his eyes landed at the Ultimate Soldier. He smirked.

Her eyes were glued to Naegi, her hand formed into a fist as she bit her lower lip. Ouma smirked at how similar they were just now. But he was disappointed, he expected more from the Ultimate Despair’s sister but got this instead. He sighed before patting Ikusaba’s arm to grab her attention.

"Hey, Mukuro-chan, let's go already!" Ikusaba’s eyes snapped at him. She blinked a couple of time before composing herself.

"O-Oh.. Okay."

The liar hummed. That was the first time the soldier answered to him and the first time she stuttered, not counting the time when she's with Enoshima. Ouma ignored it, for now and they made their way towards the Computer Lab.

When they've reach it, Ouma lockpicked the door and they entered. He didn’t bother turning on the lights and simply sat down in front of one of the computers, turning it on. He inserted a flashdrive and clicked on a folder someone _special_ from his D.I.C.E. made for him. He giggled slightly.

He began examining the program, possible bugs and how it works. He opened another file that contained a few parts of his plan. As he did so, he began thinking about the sudden chain of ideas when he became Enoshima Junko's ally. It was perfect and would definitely be successful. But there were still things to be considered, one, was the fact that Enoshima might betray him at some point. Reasons? Probably because of boredom, but that wouldn’t happen for a while. After all, Ouma knows he is most definitely not boring. Another, was if Ouma betrays her himself, not that he’s not already doing so but this was different, it was to make things more interesting. And his betrayal will only apply if she _completely_ trusts him.. _Like they did.._

_‘When did I became this twisted?’_

Another unanswered question in his head. He ignored the question and continue typing. But he stopped when Ikusaba’s voice popped out of nowhere.

"A killing game.. In a program..? What does that mean?" Ikusaba asked, hostility present in both her voice and eyes. Ouma smirked as he turned around. Ikusaba was glaring at him. Ouma raised his index finger to his lips and smirked.

"Keep it a secret from our dear Junko-chan." The soldier immediately pulled a knife out and pointed it at the liar's neck, still glaring at the other who’s only smirking at him.

"You.. You're not planning on betraying, Junko-chan, are you?" Ouma’s face contorted into an expression of disbelief as he whined.

"That’s rude! Do you trust me that little?? I would never betray Junko-chan! Or.. is that a lie?" He singsong. The soldier gritted her teeth as she pressed the tip of the knife harder on Ouma’s neck, making it bleed a little. The liar smirked again before speaking.

"But.. Don't you think that applies to you too, Mukuro-chan?" He asked. Ikusaba glared at him harder, her hand tightening the hold on her knife.

"I would never betray Junko-chan. Even if she wants it." She admitted.

_'But she will never do the same..'_

"Hmm.. Those stares directed to Naegi Makoto-chan tells me otherwise.." He pointed out, smiling when he saw the soldier flinched.

"Check and mate, huh??" He smirked. The soldier made an expression that Ouma knew as she was going to kill him by slitting his throat, but before she could, Ouma grabbed her hand that is holding the knife and pushed it out of the way. He grabbed the collar of her uniform using his other hand and pulled her closer.

"If I were you, I wouldn't do that.”

Ikusaba’s expression didn’t shift as she glared at the liar. He continued.

"If you kill me, I'm sure Junko-chan's plan wouldn’t work. Pluuuus, she'll fall to despair.. And who knows what she'll do?" He lowered his head and began to giggle in a low, creepy tone.

Ikusaba was creeped out but refused to show it nor pull away. Suddenly, Ouma raised his head, still smiling at her but when she looked straight to his eyes, it immediately reminded her of someone else's eyes. It was filled with despair and it was almost.. manipulating. It frightened her of how much Enoshima and him were alike.

"If I have to guess, she'll probably try to maximize that despair..” _Something he’ll do._ He flashed Ikusaba a smile that wasn’t hinted with any malice before continuing. “Aaaand.. I’m sure, she’ll kill her most beloved.. Who was that again? I’m sure she already killed the _most_.. Is it her classmates this time? Or Naegi-chan? Or.. You?"

The soldier flinched at the mention of Naegi. But she knew, Ouma was referring to her -was he really?-. Ikusaba wasn't scared, somehow, the thought of being the cause of Enoshima’s despair almost made her _hope_..

As she continued to stare at Ouma's eyes, neither of them moving nor speaking, somehow, it was beginning to consume her.

She flinched before gathering back all of her strength and pulling her and her hand away as she stepped a few steps to the back.

She stared at the liar who continue grinning at her, all of his previous expression was now gone, and he looked normal again, though Ikusaba could argue he have ever been ‘normal’.

Remembering the things she saw, she glared at him once again.

"You won't be able to execute that plan. You don't have the talent." Her voice held venom in them but the other only giggled.

"Did you forget, Mukuro-chan? I'm the Ultimate Supreme Leader of Evil with more than 10,000 members.. And I assure you, some of them are quite.. skilled." He said, referring to the fact that he has a few Ultimates in his organization. The soldier’s hand form into a fist before she clicked her tongue. Ouma only continued smiling at her.

"Let's keep both of our mouths shut, kay?" The liar said as he winked which the soldier only cringed in disgust at, forgetting the fact that the one she's talking to is a liar. When Ikusaba didn’t comment, Ouma turned back to the computer and continue typing, still wearing the wide grin he has always had.

\------

"How ‘bout asking him to go home with you?" Amami suggested. The detective continued blushing as he bit his lower lip. The two of them were behind a tree, close to the gate, waiting for a certain supreme leader who skipped the rest of the class for the whole day. A few people exited the gate and soon, they saw Ouma with the 77th Class's Ultimate Lucky Student.

The two of them were talking with each other, smiling and laughing without a care about the world. They seemed to be having a lot of fun, Saihara thought. The detective’s self-confidence dropped down from 40% to 5%. He was about to leave and just give up, again. First, was his crush on Akamatsu Kaede but she already has someone else. And now, it was harder, his unrequited love for Ouma Kokichi. He turned around and walked away.

"Where are you going, Shuichi?" Amami called, his eyebrow raised. Saihara turned around.

"Um.. Going home..?" Amami’s eyes narrowed as he continued to stare at him. Saihara, not used to the feeling of being stared at, looked away as he used his hat to cover his eyes.

"Are you just gonna give up?" He heard Amami asked.

"He won't accept.." Pre-rejection.

"Why not try first?" Amami persuaded but the detective shook his head.

"...I can't."

The adventurer sighed. Looks like he'll have to take matters into his own hands. He turned his back on Saihara and began walking towards the liar.

"Um.. Amami-kun.. Where are you going..?"

"Kokichi!"

Saihara immediately hid himself as the adventurer boldly walked in front of the two and blocked Ouma. Amami looked at the Ultimate Lucky Student who’s also smiling at him.

"Sorry, Komaeda-senpai, can I borrow him for the rest of the day?" He asked with an apologetic smile.

"Wah! That's rude, Amami-chan!" The liar frowned but the luckster only smiled back at the adventurer.

"It's okay. See you tomorrow, Kokichi." Komaeda said as he smiled. He waved goodbye to the liar who also did the same. Once the luckster was out of sight, Ouma turned towards the adventurer.

"What!? I was planning on having him on my bed all night, screaming and you just ruined it!" Ouma pouted. The adventurer cringed slightly before giggling. _'Kokichi's lies are really something..'_.

"Well, why not just do that with another person?" He asked, still smiling.

"Huh?" Ouma asked, confused.

"Saihara-kun!" The adventurer called. He swore he saw the liar blushed for a short moment but it immediately disappeared when the detective showed himself, blushing and hiding under his hat.

Ouma acted surprised.

"Oh! My beloved Saihara-chan! Are you stalking me??" He asked. Saihara blushed even more before countering.

"N-No! Of course not!"

"Nishishishi.."

"Then, I'll be leaving. See you 2 tomorrow." Amami said as he walked away, a nervous smile on his face. He really needed to get out of that place because the aura and the stare Ouma was giving him literally screamed ‘Run.’ to his whole being.

"I'm gonna kill him tomorrow.." The liar muttered to himself, still glaring at the adventurer’s back.

"Huh?" The detective asked.

"Nothing! Sooooo... Saihara-chan, do you wanna go home together??" The liar asked, a wide grin on his face. The detective blushed at the invitation. He was the one that was supposed to ask that, but he was too embarrassed. He simply nodded his head.

The two exited the gates of Hope Peaks Academy and began walking home.

The detective was nervous, his hand fidgeting every once in a while. The two of them knows that their home were in the same way but Saihara doesn't really know where Ouma lives. He stared in front as he noticed that they were close to the market. An idea flew over his head.

"Hm? What's wrong, Saihara-chan??" Ouma asked. He stopped at his tracks, noticing that the detective had been spacing out. Saihara stopped and snapped out of his thoughts as he looked back at the liar.

"O-Oh.. It's just that.." Saihara fixed his hat as he hid his face even more. It wasn't part of his so-called plan since Amami has only suggested for them to walk home together but Saihara wanted _more_.

"Hm?" The liar hummed as he leaned closer. The detective blushed harder. He bit his lip before gathering up all of his left self-confidence and asked.

"Is it alright if I stay in your house.. for just a little bit..?"

The supreme leader’s eyes widened slightly. He blinked a couple of times, making sure he didn’t just hear Saihara ask that. It really caught him off guard, a rare occasion, that's why he couldn't answer for a while. The detective noticed Ouma’s silence and he began panicking and making excuses.

"I-I mean! I'm not going to sleepover.. I just wa—" Ouma composed himself and cut the detective off.

"It's okay." The liar said and smiled. He figured that there weren't really a _lot_ of things to hide in his house, so it'll be okay. Plus, the thought of having the detective alone with him in his house, was rather exciting. But to make things more interesting.

"But, in one condition!" Ouma suddenly announced. Saihara knew this would happen so he prepared himself for another crazy condition Ouma would come up with. Ouma closed his eyes, thinking hard as he hummed while rubbing his chin, like a detective, making Saihara giggle slightly. Suddenly, Ouma’s eyes opened and he pointed his finger at Saihara.

"I'll tell you once we reach my house!" The supreme leader said making Saihara calm down slightly. Still, that took long so he knew Ouma have already thought of a crazy one.

"But first.." Ouma smirked before grabbing the detective’s hand and began dragging him. The detective’s face heated up so high he thinks he’s about to pass out. It may not be the first time Ouma held his hand but still, it was embarrassing.. and it almost felt nice. He blushed even more at his thoughts. He let Ouma continue dragging him towards a direction. They weren’t running that fast so it wasn’t so hard. Soon, as they keep on running, Saihara noticed where the direction the liar was heading towards to, the grocery store.

They’ve reached it and entered, the slight warmer air greeting them. Saihara looked around.

"Why are we here..?" Saihara asked as he stared at Ouma who smirked at him.

"Would you rather prefer we go to the hotel??" He asked. The detective blushed harder as he looked away. Suddenly, two hands grabbed his face and made him look back at Ouma. The liar was only smiling as he leaned closer, making Saihara blush even more.

"You're so cute when you're blushing.. Saihara-chan.." The detective tried to look away but Ouma’s hands made him unable to. He tried to close his eyes instead but seeing Ouma’s seductive smile, he couldn’t help but make a comment on it, rather, it was probably because he got used to hearing things like those from Ouma that he was able to say it.

"Even if you're not blushing, you're cuter, Ouma-kun.."

This time, Ouma was completely caught off guard and he wasn’t able to fake his expression at all. His eyes widened slightly as his cheeks turned bright red. Saihara bit his lips at seeing Ouma’s expression. They both continued to stare at each other and soon, it felt like a force was slowly pulling them towards each other, like a magnet.

Their lips were almost touching but Saihara suddenly realized the face that they’re still at the entrance of a grocery store, with a fair amount of people. Saihara grabbed Ouma’s shoulder and gently pushed him away. Saihara looked away as he fixed his hat to hide his blushing face.

Ouma’s eyes widened at the realization of what was about to happen. The blush on his face didn’t disappear but after remembering the thoughts roaming around his head, he composed himself and smiled.

"So, what do you want to eat, Saihara-chan??" Ouma asked, completely regaining his composure as he looked around. His previous expressions were all gone and once again replaced with his usual sly eyes and mischievous grin. Saihara was still blushing slightly before remembering Ouma’s question.

"Um.. Curry..?" He answered, confusion still on his eyes. Ouma continue to look around.

"Hmm.. What about Omurice??"

"Okay." The detective just nodded, eyes narrowing slightly. He asked himself why the supreme leader bothered asking him in the first place but Saihara decided to let it slide, it was just Ouma being Ouma.

The two of them began walking around. Saihara grabbed a cart. The two of them began grabbing few ingredients, eggs, onions, bacon and some beans. Saihara laughed slightly as he brushed Ouma’s silly suggestion of riding the cart and Saihara pushing him around.

They continue to walked around, Saihara could almost hear his thoughts saying how much their situation was similar to a date, but he brushed it off, his face was already overheating too much and it’s about to kill him, plus, he didn’t want Ouma teasing him about the idea, even though he wished for the idea to be true. Saihara wondered if Ouma was thinking the same thoughts.

They also grabbed some vegetables and fruits. Saihara had to use all of his knowledge and every excuse he could think of just to stop Ouma from buying 3 boxes of panta. In the end, he was able to convince Ouma to only buy 10 bottles of panta.

After a while, they were finally done. It was already 6:00 and they’ve just finished having their groceries bagged. The two of them began walking to a different direction, Saihara was carrying 2 bags while Ouma only have one, the one where all his beloved pantas were. The two of them walked pass another street to another quiet street with no people around, it was pretty isolated, Saihara thought.

Soon, came in view was a house. Ouma stopped in front of the small gate of the house and opened it. The two of them walked inside. Saihara looked around, it was just an empty, slightly grassy space before the door. He stared back at the house, from outside, it looked like a normal house with no second floor.

Ouma opened the door and muttered a low _‘I’m home.’_. They walked inside and took off their shoes. Saihara was a bit taken back when he saw the small, a little long and dark hallway, it almost looked scary. Not until Ouma opened the lights did he saw how there was only his and Ouma’s shoes on the entrance and how the hallway actually looked pretty normal, when the lights were on.

Ouma walked towards a room and Saihara followed. It was the kitchen with a small, rectangular, wooden table at the center. Ouma placed the bag he’s carrying on the table and Saihara did the same. Saihara noticed how Ouma have not said a single word, the silence was getting a little too much so he decided to bring up a topic.

"Um.. Ouma-kun, where's your parents..?" He asked, trying to start a conversation, but hoped he didn’t step on a mine.

"Dead, why??" The mine exploded.

"O-Oh.. I'm sorry.." The detective apologized as he pulled his hat down again. What a way to start a conversation.. He began scolding himself in his own landscapes but was snapped out of it when he heard the liar giggling.

"Just kidding, Saihara-chan, they're just away." False alarm. It wasn’t a mine, just a lie bomb.

The detective frowned slightly as he glared from under his hat at the liar who continued giggling. Before he could say how it was wrong to joke about that, Ouma spoke up.

"Saihara-chan, can you put the veggies in the refrigerator?" Ouma asked kindly. For now, Saihara let the topic slide. He nodded before walking towards the refrigerator. He opened it and what greeted him didn’t surprised him at all. As expected, the refrigerator was filled with panta. He found himself laughing slightly before placing the bags of vegetables in the left space. As he did this, he heard the stove turning on. He closed the refrigerator and looked back at Ouma who was holding a knife, smiling innocently at him. He was almost scared, almost, but the innocent smile really put it off.

"So, Saihara-chan. Do you know how to fry rice??"

"Yes..? And, can you put the knife down..? " He pleaded. Ouma only giggled before putting down the knife on the table then handing him a Tupperware filled with rice and a bag filled with the ingredients he needed.

Saihara walked towards the stove, besides Ouma who was also using the other stove to cook different side-dishes. Saihara turned on the stove and began heating up the oil.

"Oh yeah, the condition!" Suddenly, the liar shouted before smirking. Saihara faced him and suddenly, he couldn’t feel his hat on his head anymore. The detective began panicking, sputtering at his words.

"O-O-Ouma-kun! Please give me back my hat!" Saihara pleaded as he tried to grab the hat from Ouma’s hand but Ouma dodged him, placed his hands and the hat behind his back.

"Don’t wanna! Bleh~!" The supreme leader stuck out his tongue at the detective who was becoming desperate for something to hide his face with. The detective walked closer to him, trying to grab the hat. Since the hat was behind Ouma, without meaning to -probably-, he wrapped his arm around the liar trying to reach his hat from the liar’s hand.

Soon, he felt the hat and grabbed it, only then did he realized how their position looked like and how close his and Ouma’s face were from each other. They both began blushing once again, but the liar didn't take off his eyes away from the detective's eyes. Ouma smiled as he stared at those gold eyes. Images of how those bright, gold eyes would look when the detective despairs. It made Ouma shiver in excitement. He smirked as he leaned close to his ear.

"Your eyes are so pretty.. Saihara-chan.." He whispered. Saihara blushed even harder when he felt Ouma’s warm breath against his ear, he immediately pulled away. He walked a couple of steps back as he looked away, hiding his red face with his hand.

 _‘Why does he have to be so..’_ The detective looked back at Ouma who have already composed himself. The liar placed his hat on the top counter, still smiling. Saihara only sighed but let it go. He continued cooking as he didn’t think about it anymore. He didn’t know why but knowing that Ouma was the only one here and his hat was off, he didn’t feel as uncomfortable.

"My beloved Saihara-chan! I can handle that from now on, feel free to rest on my room!" The supreme leader said, smiling. “Oh, it’s the room at the end of the hallway. Don’t touch anything, kay?? I might punish you!” Ouma said, giggling. The detective blushed slightly and turn the stove off.

"I’ll be waiting.." The detective said as he left. He walked towards Ouma’s room and walked in. It was a simple room, a bed in the corner of the room with a window on the side, a study table on the end, a closet at the other corner of the room and a television that seems like it was just recently bought. Weird thing, there were two game consoles on the ground.

The detective's eyes narrowed slightly. He walked in and closed the door behind him. He continued examining the room. Simple, almost unlikely of Ouma. He walked towards the study table and examined it. There were books placed on the top of the desk, arranged properly but it seem like it hasn’t been touched at all. There was also a chessboard.

Then, he noticed the drawer that was slightly opened. Curiosity piqued Saihara. He gulped slightly as he placed his hand on the handle, he knew it was an invasion of privacy, he shouldn’t do it, but curiosity won over reason. He slowly pulled the drawer open, and he saw a picture.

There were 10 people in the picture, including Ouma. They were all wearing the same attire Ouma wears. Ouma was standing in the center, wearing a cap and black cloak that was violet on the inside. On his sides was 9 people, all smiling at the camera and some, to Ouma. 3 girls and 6 guys, some, older, actually, all of them seemed young but older than Ouma. Saihara smiled slightly, Ouma’s appearance were almost as the same as the Ouma he knows now but, he was still the smallest. Actually, even now, Ouma looked like a 12-year old, even though he's 16. But based on deduction and analyzation, Ouma was probably 9 or 10 years old in the picture.

He smiled before returning the picture to its original place. That’s when he noticed a tablet. He picked it up, it was normal, but it gave him a feeling of something off. He was about to open it—

"You’re about to make a very bad decision, Saihara-chan.."

The detective jumped when he felt someone whisper on his ear. He accidentally dropped the tablet on the table and immediately turned around to see Ouma staring at him with his bright, purple eyes.

“O-Ouma-kun.. Um.. This.. I’m.. I’m sorry..” He stuttered as he looked down just to avoid Ouma’s uncomfortable and undeniably scary stare, he wasn’t even glaring, but it scared Saihara. Also, how come he didn’t even notice Ouma come in? He asked himself. He heard the liar giggling.

Ouma walked pass him and grabbed the tablet from the table. He smirked slightly, somehow, he was disappointed, it would have been fun to see Saihara’s expression when he sees the contents in the tablet, ‘ _But that’s not a very good gift, is it? Nah..’_. Ouma put it back in the drawer and was about to close it but he froze when his eyes landed on the photo. Some unwanted, _unneeded_ memories passed by his mind and he immediately averted his gaze before looking back at the detective.

"I'm sorry.." The detective apologized again. Ouma giggled.

"If you commit seppuku then I'll forgive you!"

"Huh??"

"It's a lie! Let's just play Russian Roulette with 6 bullets, you're first!" His eyes twinkled as he said so.

"T-That'll kill me!" Saihara stated. The liar only laughed as he placed his hands on the back of his head.

"Gosh.. You are so cute, Saihara-chan~!" He smirked. The detective blushed again as he tried to pull his hat down to hide his face, only to remember that Ouma took it. Before he could say anything, Ouma grabbed his hand and pulled him down on the floor beside him, in front of the television. 2 plate of omurice were on the floor, with a glass of water and a bottle of panta. Ouma opened the television.

“Thanks for the food!” Ouma happily cheered. Saihara did the same before picking up both his spoon and the omurice and began eating as he watched.

The two of them were only eating and watching. Ouma would make simple side comments here and there, it would either make Saihara smile and sometimes, even laugh.

They've finish eating. Ouma was already drinking his panta. Saihara drank his water as he watched the liar who’s only giggling and smiling as he drinks his panta, it was almost.. strange for Saihara, for someone to be so happy just by drinking their favorite drink they always drink. As he stared, his mind wandered again.

It has only been 6 months since they’ve began attending Hope Peaks Academy, they were close to graduating. Looking back at the beginning of the year, Saihara has immediately noticed the way the liar acts, it was hard not to. There was also the fact that the liar looks a little familiar. Ouma was probably one of the few interesting, not boring people in their class. Some are annoyed at how Ouma acts, like a little child, but to some, like Amami and Saihara, Ouma’s childishness wasn’t really peculiar, and they know Ouma wasn’t as childish as how he looks outside. Amami and Saihara were the people who tried to see through and understand Ouma’s ways and somehow got used, and almost found it fun, as time passed.

Soon, there were Shinguji who’s Amami’s friend that suddenly became Ouma’s closest friend by some unknown reason.

Next, was Yonaga, who’s also one of the oddballs in the class, sometimes avoided by some because of her constant talking about her god, Atua. Yonaga was a friend of Yumeno and Chabashira, though, Saihara have heard her once say that she feels as if she didn’t fit with them, at least, Atua told her so. Then, Saihara noticed how Yonaga began talking with Ouma and Shinguji, Yonaga claimed it was all because Atua have told her to do so. Due to this, Amami and Saihara have also become friends with her. She wasn’t as strange as everyone thought, maybe her Atua gets a little annoying every now and then, but it was just like Ouma’s lies, somehow, there was a deeper meaning to it. Yonaga and Ouma were somehow alike, Yonaga have said so herself. Then Ouma’s words _‘Angie-chan is fun and not boring!’_ a great praise from Ouma, though he immediately claimed it was a lie though. Soon, their friendship became almost natural.

Then, there was Gonta, Saihara was almost scared when he saw how Ouma began dragging Gonta to their group, Yonaga looked excited by the idea, Shinguji was neutral and then Saihara and Amami had a quiet conversation with their eyes to keep the group as normal as possible - _What the hell was normal..?_ \- but it didn’t became as much as a problem. Gonta was just a new dimension to their friendship, it almost balanced them out.

And, there was Momota, who was annoyed by how his sidekick had begun hanging out with some of them in his free time and not him. And just like that, with world wars and rivalries, Momota have begun joining their small group. He claimed it was just to protect Saihara from Ouma’s influence, it wasn’t like he wanted to join them. That, soon became a lie though. Momota looked like he was actually enjoying his bickering with Ouma, even now, they could be seen talking with each other without hurting one another, physically.

Their 7-people group unregistered chain of friendship continued. Though, they still have their own friends, Yonaga, with Yumeno and Chabashira, Ouma with Shinguji or Komaeda, Amami with most of the class but mostly, Shirogane and Tojo and Saihara, with Momota and Harukawa. Though, Saihara would admit, their group of unmatched, unhealthy and peculiar people was a somehow fun change of phase. Maybe the term _‘The more the merrier.’_ was true after all. No one really questioned it.

Then, as time pass, Saihara’s attention always shifted to the liar. He did a lot of things, a lot of interesting things for Saihara. And soon, the detective found himself falling in love with the liar.

And, remembering back to it, that was the reason he went to Ouma's house today.

He looked around, trying to come up with a topic to talk about. He remembered the game consoles.

"What genre's do you usually play, Ouma-kun?" He asked. The liar hummed as he looked at him.

"Hmm.. Mostly thinking games and such, but ya know, no one plays with me besides Nagi-chan and he can’t match my intellect!” The supreme leader lied, still proudly though. Saihara almost laughed.

“Sooooo, we usually play racing or shooting games. His luck always play out though.." The liar pouted then laughed, seemingly fond of the memories. The detective frowned slightly as he looked away. Ouma noticed this..

"Hmm.. Are you jealous, my beloved Saihara-chan??" Saihara snapped his head back at Ouma as he blushed slightly.

"N-No.. I'm just.." He denied. Ouma only laughed at the obvious lie.

"Then.. Shall we play a game??" The liar asked as he stood up and walked towards the desk, opening another drawer. Saihara only watched.

"Russian roulette." Ouma said, smiling widely, his hand grabbing something from inside the drawer.

"Um.. No?" He answered asked, not knowing that the liar really was holding a gun.

"Fine! Geez.." The liar pouted before closing the drawer and grabbing the chessboard on his desk. He sat back at the floor and lay the chessboard in front of them.

Ouma raised his index finger to his mouth, smiling. Saihara knows that smile.

"Let's set up some rules!"

"Please do not set up crazy rules." He immediately said. Ouma giggled.

"Every time you eat a piece, you get to bite the other player!"

"Stop joking around, Ouma-kun..." Saihara said, almost defeated.

The liar laughed at his expression. He began setting up their chest game as he explained the rules he came up with.

"Each time your opponent eats your chess piece, they're free to ask you any question." The detective was now interested but also nervous about the idea.

"Ou—"

"Wait! How ‘bout if we manage eat a piece beside pawns, then we can dare something!" The liar declared as he smiles widely. Saihara nodded before speaking.

"Ouma-kun, what about if you win the game..?" The detective asked, fiddling his thumb together.

"Hmm..." The liar placed his index finger on his cheek, acting like he’s in deep thought. His eyes twinkled as a lightbulb appeared on the side of his head.

"You get to kill the loser!"

"No." Saihara said, sternly, not one bit amused at the idea.

"Then, you'll have to grant the wish of the winner!" The liar said, still smiling. Saihara straightened up, now, he was serious. Maybe, this was his chance.

Ouma noticed this and giggled in a low tone, making Saihara flinch slightly.

"Don't get too excited, Mr. Detective." The liar said as he smirked maliciously. The detective gulped.

"Also, for funsie sakes! During the whole game, no one can talk! Unless it's the question and answer! And that’s final!" Ouma giggled. The detective only nodded as the liar turned the chessboard around, making Saihara have the white pieces, giving him the first move. Saihara grabbed a pawn and the game began.

\---------

Ouma smirked as he used his Bishop to eat one of Saihara's Pawn. Saihara stared at him, waiting for the question, hoping it won’t be too crazy.

"Hmm.. Saihara-chan, do you like Akamatsu-chan??" Ouma asked in a plain, cheerful tone. The detective blushed as he looked away.

"I.. had a crush on her.. But, I got over it.." He whispered, slightly embarrassed. The liar only giggled at the detective’s reaction.

The game resumed and soon, Saihara was able to eat a Pawn with a Knight. The liar smiled widely at the detective, almost excited for the question. The detective gulped before asking.

"Ouma-kun.. do you like someone..?"

"I mean, beside you, who else? Or is that a lie??"

The detective blushed at the answer, he tried to examine if it was the liar's lie, again. He was about to speak but the liar already made a move and the detective's Knight got eaten by the Queen. His eyes widened slightly, with the chess piece now scattered in different places, he definitely did not notice that. He prepared himself again, this time, he couldn’t even hope for the dare to be not crazy.

"Okay! Saihara-chan.. I dare you to start calling me by my first name!" The liar said as he smiled, eyes twinkling as he does so. The detective blushed once again and hid his face using his hand. He couldn’t deny it, but it was one of his dreams to be one of the people that could call Ouma by his first name. There were times Ouma would ask him to call him by his first name but that never became permanent. He faced Ouma, his hands were on his lap, tightened into a fist, trying to ease his nervousness.

"O-Okay.. K-Ko.."

The liar's eyes continued to sparkle.

"Kokichi.." The detective said, once again surprised by how natural it rolled off his tongue.

Ouma smiled widely, his heart fluttering slightly at the shy yet cute tone.

Another one of Saihara’s Pawn got eaten by Ouma’s Pawn.

"Saihara-chan, what do you think of Momota-chan?" Ouma asked, head tilting to the side. He bit his lips when he saw how Saihara smiled. _‘How annoying..’_..

"Momota-kun.. He's a really good friend. He may be violent sometimes but he’s a kind and helpful person.."

“Just a friend?”

“Yes..?” Saihara answered-asked, a bit confused by Ouma’s unusual serious tone.

"Hmm.. Kay!" His tone was back to normal almost immediately.

Ouma’s Pawn, eaten by Saihara’s Queen.

Saihara looked back at the game console by the side of the television. He gulped, almost scared at the answer he would receive.

"The upperclassman from earlier..” He paused, searching for some shift of reaction, and he found some, making him bit his lip harder. An immediate shift to happiness and almost amusement.

“A-Are you two.. close..?" The detective asked, a bit unsure about the word choice. The hint of bitterness was still present in his voice though. Maybe, he just didn’t want a direct answer. He was scared at hearing _those_ words.

Ouma’s eyes narrowed slightly, his lips contorting into a wide grin.

And, he said the exact words Saihara feared.

"Nishishishi.. We're going out!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sshh! Do you hear that? That’s Shuichi’s world slowly crumbling, lol. Okay, to anyone that would say this a shitty way of portraying a supposed intense game of chess, I don't play chess, I suck, I can't even win against the computer in easy mode!


	8. I’m The Gun, You’re The Gun Trigger Puller

Saihara’s eyes widened and his mind went blank. His heart ached with the new information.. _Seriously.. Why did I hope he would notice a boring person like me in the first place..?_ His expression darkened as he looked down, listening to Ouma talk.

"He's the only one who I can talk with! Plus, Nagi-chan’s suuuuper cute! I think we've been together for at least a month and—"

"Stop it.." He whispered in a strangled voice. He wanted to run away.

The liar paused. He looked and smirked at the detective who was looking down. _Is he falling?_ He asked happily to himself, and yet, can’t deny the tight feeling in his chest. He smiled slightly, if he was Enoshima, he'll probably be _incredibly_ happy because of the despair of the person he cared about the most and would probably try to make him fall further. But, in some way, Ouma was kinder, and in some way, he was worst.

"It's a lie! Nishishishi.."

The detective’s head immediately shot up to see the giggling liar. _Unbelievable.._ The detective glared at him, completely annoyed about the fact that he fell for one of Ouma’s lies, again. The liar was still only smiling at him. The detective calmed himself down, for now, he would tolerate it, like he always did, but Ouma doesn’t get a complete free pass. After 2 moves, Saihara was able to eat Ouma’s Bishop with a Knight.

He looked at the liar with a blank expression. Ouma flinched slightly before giggling nervously.

"Go easy on me, Mr. Detective~"

"Don't lie for the rest of the game." He ordered.

"Huh??? I can't do that! It’s impossible! Or is that a lie??" He joked around. The detective glared at the liar again. He was still annoyed at the lie earlier.

"Fine.." Ouma sighed and pouted. The detective made an expression of success as he watched Ouma sulk. Saihara giggled slightly at the liar’s behavior and soon, the game resumed.

A Rook eaten by Ouma’s Queen.

"Okay, Saihara-chan! I dare you to buy me a whole box of panta!"

"Oh.. Okay. Now..?"

"Hmm.. Next time!"

The two continued playing the game, a lot of questions were answered, a lot of dares was done. The game made them know more about each other.

But, Saihara noticed how Ouma looked like he was becoming a little serious after he’d been put on check, he still managed to go around though. As they played, a question flew over Saihara’s head, a question he really wanted to ask. He decided to ask this question after he somehow manage to eat a pawn without also losing his important pieces.

Then..

A Pawn.

Eaten by Ouma’s King..

Ouma smiled slightly.

"Hmm.. I've always wanted to ask this.. Saihara-chan.."

The supreme leader took a deep breath. He knew there was no going back, he didn’t even deserve something like _this_ in the first place. And yet, he keeps receiving it.. But maybe, he could use it to make himself suffer.

_Because it wasn’t fair.._

"Do you like me?" He asked and smiled. Saihara’s face turned beet red as he looked down.

"I.." He started, still looking down. His heart was pounding out of his chest as he tries to muster up all his left self-confidence to say it.

"Look at me, Saihara-chan.."

He heard Ouma whisper in a low, almost affectionate tone. The detective slowly lifted his face and looked at the liar. He was smiling but his eyes were blank.. Somehow, a swirl of emotions was carried by Ouma’s eyes.. it looked almost as though there was something he didn't want, something he didn’t deserve.

The detective tried to focus on saying the words.

"I do.. I.. really like you.."

The supreme leader’s breath was caught in his throat, but he didn’t show it. _'I thought he would say no..'_ His heart ached, both with happiness and despair. No, he didn’t deserve this.. He has no right..

Ouma slowly smiled to hide the series of emotion and memories passing by him, as time pass, they were becoming more _vivid_.

The game resumed. And finally, Saihara was able to eat a Pawn.

"Kokichi.."

The liar smiled widely at the detective, acting excited for the question. The detective averted his gaze, he looked from the television, to the floor and the ceiling as he tried to come up with the right words. A question in his head, a question he was also scared of the answer. He lowered his head once again as his blush become darker and darker.

"K-Kokichi.. Do.. you also have romantic feelings for me...?"

_'Expected but it's still surprising.. to hear Saihara-chan say that..'_

The supreme leader stared at the detective's face. His heart was pumping faster as his face heated up even more. He should lie, he was good at that, Saihara’s feelings didn’t matter, he has done it a lot of times, hurting people and their feelings weren’t anything new to him anymore.

Ouma continued to stare at Saihara who’s waiting for his answer. He almost, _almost_ wanted to say the truth. Maybe, for once, he deserved it.

But then, images flew through his head.

9 people, laughing.. _suffering.._

And Enoshima, smiling at him, hand stretched out, asking him to join her..

_'Saihara-chan.. If you knew how I truly am.. what I did.. Would you still love someone like me..?'_

All of the sudden, the ache in his heart was carried out by the feeling of when he sees Saihara’s expression when he finds out, it made him smirk. Maybe, just maybe, he did deserve this. To have this slight _hope_.. And watch it be destroyed once again.. by himself.

"Yes. I do.."

The supreme leader smiled, face flushing slightly. The heavy feeling in the detective’s chest when the liar didn’t answer for a long time finally disappeared, and his head began spinning at the new information as his face heated up. Ouma’s words continue to play like a broken record in his head.

Finally, he composed himself.

"Then—"

He wasn't able to continue when the supreme leader raised his hand at Saihara’s face, a sign telling him to stop so he didn't speak. The supreme leader made a move.. And the game resumed..

Now, Saihara’s new goal was implemented. Even with said feelings and confessions, there may still be some problem. And the chances of receiving what he really wanted were high if he were to win the game.

The liar smirked when he saw the detective’s serious face. But then, Ouma made his final move.

"Checkmate, Saihara-chan~"

He smirked and began stretching out his arms, bones popping slightly. He watched as the detective continued to stare at the chessboard.

Saihara stared, he couldn’t believe he lost, well, he wasn’t that good at the chess in the first place, but he was above average. He just hoped it would be enough to win a game against Ouma. But, he lost..

Ouma giggled at Saihara’s reaction. He smiled before asking.

"Then, Saihara-chan, will you go out with me??"

“…”

Saihara slowly looked back at Ouma. His eyes were a little wide and his mouth was gaping, his face became a blushing mess again when the new information registered itself in his mind.

"Uh.. Huh.. Eh.. K-Ko.. kichi.. what.." He couldn’t find the right words.

"Nope! You can't refuse! I won that game!" Ouma said as he smiled.

The detective only stared at him, still dazed. But slowly, his feelings turned into a large ball of happiness. He smiled.

_'I was going to ask him out but he beat me to it..'_

Saihara reached for Ouma's King chess piece and held it close to his heart. Ouma only stared, both in confusion and amusement.

"Next time.. I'll win.." The detective declared. Ouma’s eyes widened slightly as a blush formed across his face. He recovered from the shock and smiled at the detective.

“It won’t be that easy, my beloved Saihara-chan.”

\-------

"S-See you tomorrow.. Kokichi.." The detective said, blushing. He was outside Ouma’s house, the hat on his hands as he said his goodbyes.

Ouma smiled back at him. The detective was about to leave but suddenly, Ouma grabbed his hand and pulled him closer. He tiptoed and kissed Saihara’s cheeks.

The detective was closed to passing out as he stared at the liar who only continue smiling. Saihara smiled before wrapping his arms around Ouma, resting his head on his shoulder.

_'I'm so lucky to have him..'_

\-----

The supreme leader walked back inside his room and let himself fall in his bed. His head was still filled with so many things about what happened today. In a way, he once again betrayed himself.. _and them.._

He hugged the pillow beside him. The quietness of the room made a much more clearer memories run through his head, more vivid than ever before. He hugged his pillow tighter.

_'Kokichi! Run away!'_

_'Please.. take care of them..'_

_'If it's you Kokichi, I don't mind.. I.. just want it all to end.. Please..'_

_'We're so sorry.. Kokichi..'_

_'...'_

_'...'_

_Who said those words again..?_


	9. Sweet Desert Made by Unanswered Questions and Uncleared Past

Saihara was walking towards the 79th class’s classroom. The detective’s head was raised, his eyes trailing at the blue sky. Yesterday's events still played through his mind, the chess game, questions, dares, confession and the kiss. His face immediately heated up at the memory of the kiss, it was only on the cheeks, but it still made him incredibly happy.

He caught people passing by in his peripheral vision and he immediately felt self-conscious as he looked down, fixing his hat to cover his eyes. But suddenly, a large, broad arm wrapped around his neck.

"What’s up, sidekick?? You look gloomy!" Saihara looked at his right to see Momota smiling at him. Saihara only smiled back at him.

"It’s noth—"

"Wah! Momota-chan! You're stealing my beloved Saihara-chan again??" Ouma popped out of nowhere as he playfully glared at the astronaut, pouting as he did so. Momota released Saihara and glared at Ouma.

"Shut up, Ouma!"

"Nishishishi!" The supreme leader only giggled before walking towards Saihara and wrapping his arms around the detective’s. Saihara blushed even more because of this.

"O-Ouma-kun??" He called out. Ouma stared up at him as he pouted.

"I thought we agreed with first name basis, my beloved??"

 _‘No, we didn't, actually. It was just me..’_ Saihara thought. The astronaut immediately began trying to separate Ouma away from his sidekick.

"Get off of him, you lying gremlin!"

"Wahhhh!! Momota-chan's trying to steal my beloved Saihara-chan!" He cried like a little child as he clung tighter at Saihara’s arm.

"Shut up, he's not yours!" Momota countered.

The two continued to argue. Saihara was still between them as they fought with words and as Momota tried to pull Ouma away from Saihara. The detective stared down at the giggling liar, he smiled as he watched Ouma’s expression change from time to time, it was cute, Saihara would admit.

"Mornin’, guys."

Amami, who popped out of nowhere, greeted as he walked towards them, hand waving in the air. The two stopped bickering. Saihara could swear he heard a low, scary giggle before Ouma let go of his arm and run towards the adventurer, immediately wrapping his arms around Amami’s waist, making Saihara _and_ Momota’s eyes narrow.

Amami smiled nervously when the liar stared up at him, a _normal_ expression on his face.

"Hmm~ It's sooooo nice to see you, my beloved Amami-chan~"

It was too sweet that the intention behind it literally screamed _'I'm gonna kill you today, so enjoy your last day'_ to Amami. He continued smiling as he sweatdropped.

"It's nice to see you too, Kokichi.."

The liar continued to smile at him, giggling slightly. He still hasn’t removed his arms around Amami, making Saihara slightly jealous. He knew Ouma was in fact, touchy and flirty, especially with Amami but he really wished it could be less. He hated the aching part on his chest.

The detective bit his lips. He walked towards them and grabbed the liar’s shoulder not too tightly and pulled him away, making Ouma’s back bump against the detective. Momota only stared, a bit confused and annoyed.

Ouma’s eyes widened slightly. He slowly looked up at the detective’s who’s blushing as he looked away from him. Ouma only giggled.

The adventurer watched in amusement. His plan worked. He was celebrating inside, maybe he should invite Shinguji later. When Saihara’s eyes landed at him, Amami smiled and nod slightly as a sign of apology, the detective only nodded back.

"We should go to class, I think we'll be late." Amami said when he noticed how the place was already isolated and there were only 4 of them there.

"Oh. Yeah."

The 4 sprinted to class and barely made it, at least, Saihara and Amami did. Momota and Ouma was too busy fighting about who will be first to arrive, they tried to slow the other down by tripping and grabbing each other’s clothes and bag, ending up as arriving late. Their clothes were all messed up, making Iruma comment that they’ve fuck, which made Momota blushed as he denied it and Ouma only answered ‘Tooootally~’.

Luckily, Ms. Suzuki only scolded them and made sure they won’t do it again.

\-----

Their teacher was only talking in front. Everyone was either listening or sleeping. Ouma, who was -in the past 3 months- actually not disturbing the class every once and then, were the usual. Everyone was used to Ouma making comments and disturbing class every day, but for the last 3 months, he hasn’t been doing so, making them a little uncomfortable but no one admitted that.

Today was the same. Ouma didn’t bother messing with the class nor did he pay any attention to their teacher. He was only looking at the empty space outside the window.

He continues to stare as the same boring view greets him. Since yesterday, questions that was more than before invaded his mind. It was probably because of the fact that he was now with the person he loves that the same question that he has been ignoring for the past years played through his mind again.

_Why was he doing this when it could literally destroy him..._

‘Well, it's not like I'm not broken to begin with _..’_

_...when he has his totally not boring over 10,000 D.I.C.E. members that he seemed to have always say 'An evil organization who plans for world domination' when in reality, they were simply increasing their numbers, having and sharing fun and not making that big of a movement at all—_

‘Maybe it's because the people I've promise to increase the organization number for isn't here anymore..’

‘Wait.. the people..?’

The liar raised his hand on his forehead, rubbing it slightly as memories flowed through his mind.

_'Please... stop it...'_

_‘Don’t touch him!’_

_‘She’s not.. smiling anymore..’_

_‘We’ll be okay..’_

_'I know, because of this request.. I'll be doing something terrible to you.. but please.. I just want it to end.. Please..'_

...Is it because of _them?_

The liar gripped his hair as he tightly closed his eyes. His head hurts so bad he couldn’t make out what’s happening around him.

"Ouma? Are you okay?"

Their teacher's voice rang in his head and it felt like a long beep was heard before he could hear everything properly again. He removed his hand from his head and slowly look up. As he did so, he saw a hand reaching towards him, but before they could touch him, he stood up, the chair behind him almost falling. The teacher’s hand froze as she stared at her student.

He looked at his teacher as he looked away, his hair shadowing over his face.

" _I’m sorry_ , Ms. Suzuki. I'm.. not feeling well." Ouma said in a low, soft voice. Some of them almost believed his words and some actually did, it wasn’t every day that Ouma apologized, rather, the others don’t think they’ve ever heard him say those words at all.

Their teacher’s eyes widened slightly before she composed herself.

"You better not be lying, Ouma. But you can go to the infirmary." She said.

He nodded and was about to just leave but the inventor opened her mouth.

"Heh! Considering that little shit, he's probably lying again!" She said as she pointed accusingly at him. Ouma’s face darkened before speaking in a somehow threatening voice, yet a grin still on his face.

"Shut up, you filthy cum dumpster.." The inventor squealed as she became a stuttering mess. Their teacher just shook her head, already used to the usual thing.

"Okay, Umm.."

The teacher looked around and her eyes landed at the adventurer.

"Amami, can you escort—"

"I'll do it!" The sudden loud voice of the usual soft-toned detective made others jump from their seats. They turned their heads around as they looked at the detective who’s standing up, an almost too determined look on his face. The detective immediately became self-conscious at the attention so he hid his face under his hat.

Some, like Yonaga, Amami and Shinguji, smirked. Momota, however, was confused and a bit annoyed, and his eyes narrowed at him.

But the liar only smiled at this.

"Kay, let's go, Shumai.." The liar pretended to pretend that he was trying to sound cheerful so it could be convincing.

The detective blushed slightly as he escorted Ouma. Saihara almost wanted to just pick Ouma up and leave the classroom so he could avoid all the stares the class are giving him.

The 2 walked along the hallway, silence simply hanging in the air. Once they’ve reached the infirmary, no nurse greeted them. Ouma only shrugged his shoulder and walked towards one of the beds. He sat down and stared at the detective who’s also staring at him but with worry and concern.

"Are you okay, Kokichi?" The liar smiled at the sound of hearing his name being called by such a cute tone.

"Hm? I'm always okay, my beloved." He chuckled. Saihara didn’t look convinced. He simply fixes his hat.

"That's.. a lie, right?"

_Obviously._

Ouma only giggled before asking.

"Can you get me some medicine for headache, Saihara-chan?" He asked kindly. Saihara was almost taken back at how sweet and kind the supreme leader’s voice. He nodded and complied.

Ouma watched as the detective searched for the medicine in the rows of medicine. Once he found it, he opened the cap and grab a pill. He then filled a glass of water and gave it to the liar. Ouma only smiled before taking it and laying on the bed, still smiling as he closed his eyes. After a short while, he opened one of his eyes and looked at his side to see the detective only staring at his face, as soon as Ouma smirked at him though, Saihara immediately averted his gaze, blushing as he fixes his hat.

“Saihara-chan..” Saihara gulped at the seductive voice. He slowly turned his head to see the liar patting the space beside him.

"You can lay beside me if you want, my beloved." The detective blushed so hard, steam could be seen coming out of his head. He was enthralled and embarrassed by the idea that the first thoughts that came to his head was to run away or turn the offer down.

The liar noticed the shifting emotions of the detective and he knew he was going to run away. Ouma pouted and immediately sat up, grabbing the detective's hand before he could run away. Saihara blushed even more. Ouma stared up at him, that smile, that wretched smile and his cute twinkling eyes staring up at him.

"Pretty please~?"

He said in a cute voice. Saihara gulped as he slowly calmed himself down. He wanted to do it, it was just laying down on a bed, nothing more and yet, the idea excites and embarrass him at the same time. The detective slowly nodded his head and sat down beside the liar who scooted over slightly. As soon as he sat down completely, he was pulled down by the liar and was immediately embraced. He blushed once again, only staring at Ouma who was only smiling and clinging at Saihara, rubbing his head on the detective's chest, humming slightly.

"Hmm~ My beloved Saihara-chan smells so nice.." The liar said in a dreamily voice. The detective’s face continued heating up as he continued to stare at the liar.

He looked at Ouma’s fluffy, gravity defying, purple hair. _‘I want to touch it..’_ He bit his lip before slowly placing his shaking hand on the top of the liar’s hair and running it down up to the ends of his hair. The liar’s previous movements all froze, his eyes widening slightly. The detective noticed the way the liar froze and immediately pulled his hand away, afraid that he just did something wrong.

"I-I'm sorry.." He apologized. Ouma only stared up at him.

“Why'd you stop?" He asked, Saihara looked away, nervously.

"I.. thought it was making you uncomfortable.."

"Hmm.. Not really. It's just that you're the first one that ever did that to me!" The liar giggled at the undetected lie.

"Is that so..?" Saihara asked, suspicion in his voice.

"Yup!" Ouma said as he snuggled up more against the detective’s clothes.

The detective followed his instinct and placed his hand on the top of the liar’s hair and run it down, smiling to himself at the small gesture.

Soon, he heard the liar snoring. He paused and take a look at the liar’s face to see his eyes closed, a small drool falling from his mouth. Saihara giggled slightly as he also lay his head down. He was still hoping that no one would enter the infirmary as he knew it wasn’t lock and this situation would be hard to explain.

He stared at the liar's sleeping face, slowly examining it. From Ouma’s long eyelashes to his pale skin to his plump, kissable lips. Saihara blushed slightly at the detail. He slowly calmed himself down and stared at the ceiling. As he did so, memories of the moments between him and Ouma played in his mind.

Mostly, it was the memories that made him slowly fall for the liar. It wasn't anything special, first, it was simply those small gestures of Ouma staring and flirting with him. Those constant, unexplainable flirting that the liar does to everyone -but mostly to Saihara- had really, at first, made the detective uncomfortable but soon, the detective realized it was actually pretty sad without Ouma doing those to him. Even the nicknames ‘Shumai’ ‘Mr. Detective’ ‘My beloved’ confused Saihara at first, but he found it quite lonely when Ouma just call him ‘Saihara-chan’. Before Saihara knew it, he felt jealous when Ouma does it with other people and almost wanted to be the only person the liar would do that to.

Then, there was the mind games that the liar likes playing with him, it really made the detective intrigued with the liar. His unpredictability and those facades that makes it impossible to tell what Ouma’s motives was but at the same time, it made the detective want to know more about him. It wasn’t easy, nothing about Ouma was. No matter how hard the detective tries to understand the words, action and way of thinking of the liar, sometimes, he just couldn’t.

But, that's what he found interesting about Ouma.. The feeling of wanting to know more was always there when Saihara was around the liar.

And soon, his heart was stolen.

But he never imagined that the liar feels the same way. Saihara admits that he's dense, but it was also because of the liar's lies that he just can't understand if it was just flirting or the liar really just likes him. And when the liar returned his feelings, it was worth more than solving 10,000 cases.

Saihara smiled as he stared back at the liar’s face. His eyes are still closed and his breathing was even, Ouma was still asleep. From Ouma’s hair, he reached out to touch the liar’s face. Saihara gulped as he touched the liar’s cheeks. He thought it would wake the liar up but it didn’t, luckily. Saihara slowly run his thumb across the liar's cheeks. Then, it landed on Ouma’s soft lips. The detective’s face flushed before pulling his hand away but before he could, a hand caught his hand, making him jump.

"Hmm.. My beloved Shumai wants to kiss me that badly, huh? Nishishishi.." The liar opened one of his eyes as he smirked at Saihara. The detective turned into a stuttering mess making the liar laugh even more.

"You're so cute, Saihara-chan!" Ouma chuckled. Saihara looked away, face still red as he bit his lower lip.

"Stop lying.."

"Huh?? I never lie! Not even once in my life that I lied!" The detective gave him a suspicious glare before sighing. This only made the liar giggle once again.

"Are you okay now, Ou—Um.. Kokichi?"

"Yup! But I wanna cuddle still!" Ouma whined as he rubbed his face against the detective’s clothes, making Saihara blush once again.

"But we still have class.."

"Don't worry, I'm sure Kayayday already excused us! I want to spend more time with you, my beloved." Ouma said in an affectionate tone, still snuggling his face against the detective's chest. The detective’s face heated up even more, his body freezing a little at the liar’s words. Ouma noticed the change in the atmosphere, making him raise his head and look at the detective. Saihara also stared back at him, face still a red. Ouma’s small smile turned into a smirk that made the detective gulp.

Ouma slowly brought his face closer to the detective's. Saihara was still blushing but he only stared at Ouma’s lips then at the liar’s burning gaze. Their lips were almost touching but the liar suddenly stopped and plastered him with a wide grin.

"Just kidding! Did I get ya??" Ouma said as he pulled away. He detached himself from the detective and sat at the edge of the bed. He was still smiling but the small tint of pink on his cheeks was seen by the detective.

The detective realized he had enough. His heart was beating out of control because of that display. This time he wanted to initiate it. He wanted to catch the liar off guard. Saihara bit his lower lip and gulped before grabbing the liar’s hand. Ouma froze and slowly looked at Saihara who is still blushing. The detective pulled the liar by his hand, bringing their face closer once again. Ouma’s face turned red as beet, same with the detective but they didn’t pull away, neither did they break the eye contact. They both leaned in, closing their eyes and their lips met.

Their hearts were beating so fast as their thoughts swirled out of control. It was a soft kiss, Saihara thought it may have been possible that this wasn’t Ouma’s first kiss, but the thought of his warm, wet and soft lips was the only thing that’s invading his mind.

Ouma felt a lump of desire inside of him, the detective’s lips was soft, warm and gentle, it wasn’t something he could call forced, it was just kind, with no hint of any malice or _the things he deserved_.

Ouma almost melt into it, no matter how much he thinks he doesn’t deserve this, he still wanted it. Ouma slowly wrapped his arms around the detective’s neck, moving closer as he deepened the kiss. This made the detective shudder at the contact but almost by instinct, he wrapped his arms around the liar's waist, pulling their body closer. The passionate kiss continued.

When the need for air came, the two pulled away, panting slightly. Saihara traced his fingers against his lips as the sensation played through his mind. He looked at Ouma who’s equally staring back at him. The liar giggled before licking his lips, making the detective blush even more. Ouma smiled at the reaction.

"You're a bad kisser, Saihara-chan.. But that's a lie.. Nishishishi.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. This is how the real world works, kids. One day and you kiss them, no, just kidding lol. But in some that I’ve read it’s ‘kiss and date’ and some ‘date and kiss’. I guess this is date and kiss with just one day time gap. Just one day, cause my inner voice is asking me to make them kiss already so I did. They said "Omega good job.".


	10. Unhappiness Isn’t A Permanent State, Neither Is Happiness

**A Week Later**

"Come on.. Saihara-chan.. You want to, right..?"

The supreme leader pressed himself against Saihara’s body as the other’s face became redder due to the feeling of the Ouma’s body heat against him.

"O-O-Ouma-kun!" He stuttered out, his head was spinning from the display as he tries to find the right words.

"Hmm~ You promise to call me by my first name, my beloved detective."

Ouma licked his lips as he stared seductively and directly at Saihara’s eyes. The detective gulped and bit his lip, trying to look away from the ever so seductive supreme leader but failed. The liar’s feature, his pale face that was slightly tinted with red and his wet lips. The supreme leader was almost straddling him, but the detective grabbed the liar’s shoulder to prevent him from doing so, making the other only giggle.

"I know you want to.. Saihara-chan.."

The supreme leader run his index finger against the detective’s chest. His eyes shifted, filled with something Saihara can only call lust and desire.

"I know you want to shove it into my mouth and watch me take it all—"

"God fucking damn it! Ouma!" Ouma and Saihara stopped. The supreme leader looked across them, finally deciding to acknowledge the presence of the 5 people with them. He smirked at their reactions.

Across them, was Momota who was glaring at Ouma but the blush on his cheeks didn't go unnoticed. Yonaga, who was only smiling as she covers the ears of the innocent Ultimate Entomologist who only has a confused expression but didn’t question it. Shinguji was beside Gonta, staring at them with admiration. And, beside Ouma and Saihara, was the adventurer who is simply smiling at them.

"What, are you jealous, Momota-chan??" The supreme leader teased, one of his eyebrows raised at Momota. The astronaut’s face flushed harder, but he simply stabbed his food and glared at Ouma.

"Like hell I am! Just eat and stop asking Shuichi to feed you, for fuck sakes!" Momota shouted and ate his food angrily.

Ouma pouted but complied. He sat properly beside Saihara and crossed his arms, grumbling as he looked away. Saihara fixed himself and his hat, hiding his red face.

Yonaga removed her hands from the entomologist's ears and sat back down to her seat, smiling at them as she did so.

It has been a week since Ouma asked Saihara out and the kissing session between them in the infirmary. Ever since then, they’ve shared a fair amount of kisses but mostly, they were just secretly touching; Holding hands under the table, Ouma hugging Saihara every time he has the chance to do so and also stealing a kiss from him when no one was around or looking. Their relationship was going pretty well, and it was still hidden from their classmates, including their close friends and the group.

 _'I'm too shy~'_ A lame, not true, excuse by Ouma. Saihara also didn't mind not announcing their relationship to anyone and if he was being honest, he was a bit scared about what their reaction would be so none of them know. No one, except for a certain adventurer.

As they continued to eat and talk with each other, Yonoga suddenly loudly clasped her hands together.

"Atua says that we should all have a sleepover later at my house and pray to Him!" Yonaga said in a cheery tone. The other's made an expression that clearly says they opposed the idea but Ouma was the exact opposite. He smirked before speaking up.

"Good idea! Partying in Angie-chan's house that is tooootally not surrounded by ghost!!"

"G-G-Ghost!?" Momota stuttered, sweating slightly as he backed away.

Ouma and Yonaga made eye contact. Everyone was doomed. The two smiled widely before raising their fist in the air.

"Let's go!" They said in synch. Amami sighed, he knew nothing would stop the duo once they’ve made up their mind to do something. Shinguji and Saihara only giggled at their behavior. Momota was mildly reluctant because of ghosts but when Gonta also agreed, they knew there’s no stopping it now.

All of them began planning on what to do and what to bring in in Yonaga's party night.

“Okay! 6:00! Everyone should be there, or else, you will feel Atua’s wrath!” Yonaga smiled as she pointed her fingers at everyone. Everyone only smiled at her.

While everyone continued to eat, Ouma suddenly felt his phone buzzed. He took it out and hid it under the table, from the view of the other's, especially his boyfriend. He opened the phone and saw a message from Blonde Bitch That Is Not Miu a.k.a. Junko. He tapped the message.

 **_Junko:_ ** _Kokichi!! We have a surprise so make sure to meet us in the hiding place! You’ll love this!_

It was followed by a bunch of heart emoji's, making the liar smirk slightly. _‘Honestly, I thought she'll be bored by now.’_ He once again thought as he put his phone back in his pocket. He was also thinking about the opposite of that thought, the fact that he wasn’t bored of Enoshima just yet.

Ouma knows how easily bored Enoshima and him can be but it was really fun to see how the two of them can easily keep each other’s boredom at bay. Their relationship was developing quite well.

Meaning, was the fact that when they're together, they either try to make each other fall further to despair or try to kill each other, attempting to stab one another or throwing knives at each other, they both like doing it.

And, when Ouma's with her, there's that weird desire for the despair that he deserves, rather, needed.

It was almost ironic how Enoshima’s words were slowly becoming a truth _but not completely_. Ouma was only glad since their amazing plan was about to begin, even though it wasn’t fully complete and detailed, rather, they didn’t really want to fill it that much and just watch how it’ll play out. It was more interesting that way.

Ouma giggled slightly before turning his head back to his friends and continuing to suggest other things they can do in their sleepover.

_ _ _ _

"I introduce, Kamukura Izuru-senpai. This is my beloved kouhai! Ouma Kokichi!" Enoshima introduced and immediately lunged at the liar, hugging him tightly and crushing his face between her breast. Ouma, once again, tried to push the fashionista off him so he won’t die of suffocation. Once he did, he stepped a couple of steps back away from her. He caught his breath before turning at the long, black-haired, red-eyed version of Hinata Hajime. He smiled widely as he stared at the Ultimate Hope who stared back at him with a blank stare. Ouma let his malicious smirk loose as he stared at the individual, it was amazing how something like Kamukura could be created by a normal, talentless person like Hinata. Ouma giggled slightly at his thought. Enoshima was only smiling at Ouma as she watched his expression. Just like Enoshima, Ouma was incredibly intrigued and amazed by Kamukura.

"Nice to meet you, Kamukura.. senpai? Chan? I’ll call you Kamukura-chan!” He paused and smiled innocently in which Kamukura only narrowed his eyes on.

“I'm the one and only, Ouma Kokichi. The Ultimate Supreme Leader of an Evil Organization with over 10,000 members!” He stated with his usual grin.

"How boring.."

Ouma’s lips twitched. He was clearly offended by this but he only smirked.

"Do you mean yourself, Kamukura-chan?" He asked with an innocent expression. Kamukura glared at the supreme leader who only giggled. Ouma knew he shouldn’t press any more of the Ultimate Hope’s buttons, it might get him killed. He turned to Enoshima who was still smiling.

"Anyways! I thought you’re gonna show me some super not-so-boring footage, but I got Hina—I mean, Kamukura-chan instead!" He complained and pouted. The Ultimate Despair smirked as she grabbed Ouma's hand and pulled him towards the monitor. The Ultimate Hope and the Ultimate Soldier only stared at them.

Enoshima made the supreme leader sat down in his chair and then she sat in the lap of the supreme leader, her arms wrapped around the liar's neck.

“You're heavy!" Ouma lied. This made the Ultimate Despair smile as she took out her ice pick and tried to stab the supreme leader by his eyes but Ouma only caught her wrist and now it was a battle of push and shove between them so that the ice pick won’t hit his eyes.

"Kokichi, did I ever mention that you have such beautiful eyes?"

"You don't need to tell me, Junko-chan. I know!" The liar smiled and the fashionista did the same. Enoshima lowered her icepick and returned to the main objective. She reached over the mouse and pressed play. From the biggest monitor, the student council killing game began. Ouma watched with an amused stare, a small smirk tugged in his lips. The soldier only watched with a blank expression. Kamukura watched with a bored expression while Enoshima wasn’t even looking at the boring video and only had a big grin on her face as she watched Ouma’s reactions.

"Hmm.. So, you're gonna turn this into a despair brainwashing video or something??" The liar asked. Enoshima only grinned at him.

"You got it! Then, I'll turn the 77th class and the 79th—"

"Yeah, about that, I want something else." Ouma cut her off.

"Huh?"

"I want the 79th class to participate in a killing game."

"..."

Enoshima was slightly stunned, her body went stilled as she only stared at Ouma’s serious, yet a smirk still on his lips, expression. Surely, only a person like her would be crazy enough -for despair- to let her beloved classmates participate in a game of trust and betrayal, a killing game where they’ll die. But now, the 79th class?

She composed herself as she smiled widely at Ouma.

"That can be done! Surely, the 77th class is more than enough force for spreading despair, I only wanted the 79th class to join so it could be 10 times more! But I guess it'll be more despairingly amazing for them to participate in a killing game instead!" Ouma smirked at her.

"Yup! When everyone thinks the killing game is done, and then, WAM!! Another killing game!"

He giggled and so did Enoshima.

 _What an odd match.._ Kamukura thought. He stared at the liar who also looked at him and smiled. He turned his head away.

Ouma only giggled as he looked back at the monitor in front of them. Now, the 1st act was coming to an end. It was all going according to his plan, the plan he made, all for the things he deserves.

And yet, he still feels guilt inside of him.

 _Is it because of Saihara-chan?_ A question in his head.

The liar simply giggled at the question..

_‘Maybe.’_

\-----

"Hey, hey, Kamukura-chan! You should totally join my organization!!" Ouma persuaded cheerfully.

"No."

"Ehh.. Pretty please! We'll grant you everything that won’t boring! Money, sex, food and power! All of it!! Come on, join us, _before it's all gone!_ " Kamukura glared at the small boy that has his arms wrapped around the Ultimate Hope's arm as he stared up at him with his twinkling and swirling eyes. Kamukura try to pull himself away but the boy would simply attach himself to Kamukura again. How annoying..

"I don't need it."

"Why??? Don't you dare give me your 'How boring' catchphrase again!" Ouma said, mimicking Kamukura's voice and expression when he says it, then he continued.

"Sex is never boring! If you think otherwise, I'm always free, my beloved Kamukura-chan~" Ouma winked and smiled seductively. Kamukura only glared at him. He had enough. He pushed the liar away with enough force with his other hand and pulled his hand away from the brat’s grasp. The supreme leader, surprisingly, landed on the big, fluffy, pillow sofa. Ouma crossed his arms and pouted, a bit annoyed that his flirting wasn’t able to seduce the Ultimate Hope to his side, as expected. But Ouma wasn’t giving up just yet.

"Komaeda-chan's there too!" He said with a smirk, he didn’t use his usual nickname for Komaeda as he knows Kamukura might not know who it is. But because of this, he earned a glare from the soldier instead.

"You brat.. You're not supposed to—" Kamukura cut the words of the soldier off.

"Komaeda Nagito, the Ultimate Lucky Student.. Another boring talent.." He commented.

Ouma narrowed his eyes slightly before smirking at him.

"You really think so? I'd say Nagi-chan's luck is waaaay interesting! It's predictable but hard to understand. _Like that idiot, for example._ " He whispered the last word before smirking back at Kamukura. Kamukura narrowed his eyes at him, noticing how the supreme leader called the other by his first name and by a nickname.

"You seem to know Komaeda Nagito pretty well.." Kamukura commented. Ouma smiled widely, at least that grabbed his attention.

"Hmm? What?? Interested in my servant??"

"No."

Wait, servant?

"He wasn't your friend?" Kamukura asked in which Ouma only smiled cheekily at.

"An evil Supreme Leader like me doesn't have friends. I don't need them!" The supreme leader said as he made the gesture as if he’s shooing something with his hand. Kamukura, once again, narrowed his eyes at him.

"Lying when your words have obviously hurt even yourself.." Kamukura stated causing for Ouma’s lips to twitch slightly but he immediately put up his normal smile.

"Hmm?? Whatcha mean?" The liar asked, acting clueless but Kamukura only continued staring at him, as if he’s analyzing him thoroughly. As much as that analyzing stare excites Ouma, he only giggled and stood up.

"Nah, actually, nevermind! I'm going to go home! See ya tomorrow!" The liar said and began walking towards the fashionista who’s asleep at the table. Ikusaba wasn't saying anything as she listens to Ouma and Kamukura’s conversation and was only watching her sister who's asleep in the table, burning the image in her mind every time Enoshima shifted and hum in her sleep. But seeing Ouma suddenly heading towards her sister, she immediately stood up and tried to block him, but he got pass anyway and gave Enoshima a peck on her cheeks. The fashionista who still has her eyes close, giggled slightly.

"See you tomorrow.. my beloved despair..." She sleep-talked, making Ouma blinked a couple of times as he thinks about her words. He wasn’t sure who she meant. The exact despair or Ouma himself? Hmm.. Either way, it seems both, so he just giggled as well.

Before the soldier pull out a knife, Ouma immediately ran away, heading towards the door. He peeked his head one last time to wink at the Ultimate Hope who only blankly stared at him.

"Love ya, Kamukura-chan! "

Ikusaba, having enough, threw her knife, targeting the gremlin's head that is still peeking, but Ouma immediately pulled his head back, avoiding the knife that had only hit the door.

Ouma exited their hiding place and started heading towards the gate.

He placed his hands behind his head as he whistled. As he walked, he suddenly felt his phone vibrate.

_My beloved Saihara-chan: Kokichi, we're all here, it's past 6. Are you okay..?_

_Kokichi: Yup, I'm cumming!_

He could only imagine how red the detective's face will be after reading that. He smiled as he walked towards the artist's house. A lot of things were running in his mind but as soon as he saw a big mansion on sight a.k.a. Yonaga's house, a bright smile plastered on his lips.

Ouma stood in front of the big gate. Normally, the liar would just picklock his way in so he could surprise everyone, but he was saving his energy for some teasing and games later. He pressed the doorbell and from the speaker, he heard Yonaga's voice.

"Yoohoo! Are you Kokichi??"

"Nope! This is the FBI! I'm here to confiscate all the drugs you've been sniffing, Angie-chan!!"

"Oh~ You can come in, Mr. Police!"

"Will do~"

The liar laughed slightly at his and the artist’s conversation. Yonaga was one of the few people that seems to like riding along with his comic skits, sometimes, there's Amami and Komaeda. Ouma may not admit it but he likes Yonaga's antics more, except for the Atua part.

_'Well, I don't think it'll remain the same for too long. Nishishi..'_

The gate opened and he walked inside, staring at the rows of flowers, all in different color. After a short distance walk, he reached the door. The door opened to reveal Yonaga, smiling as always.

"Let's go! The others are already waiting!" She cheerfully said as she grabbed the supreme leader's hand and dragged him inside. A small smile crept in Ouma’s lips as he walked with the smiling artist. But it was immediately replaced with a smirk when she dragged him in the living room where he saw Shinguji, Amami, Saihara, Momota and Gonta on the floor, trying to complete a big 1000-piece milk puzzle.

"Guess who??"

"The Devil?" Shinguji asked as he looked over to Ouma. The liar only winked at the anthropologist. He heard Momota clicked his tongue while Amami, Gonta and Saihara simply smiled at him.

Behind him, Yonaga clapped her hands as she spoke up in her usual cheery tone.

"Okaay~ Atua says let's all watch a movie first!"

"Gonta will prepare snacks!" Gonta said as he stood up, his precious smile on his lips as always. He was followed by Amami and Shinguji. Momota stood up as well.

"Guess me, Ouma and Shuichi's gonna prepare the snacks." Momota said as he helped Saihara up. Before the liar could complain, Yonaga intervened, raising her hand.

"Atua suggested something so instead of Kokichi, I will do it!!"

"No matter what drink you prepare! I will only drink Panta!" Ouma said as he sat on the floor, staring at the no more than 1/4 done milk puzzle.

"I suppose it's okay, right, Momota-kun?" Saihara asked as he smiled at Ouma who was humming as he examined the milk puzzle piece.

"Whatever! Don’t break anything, you little shit!" Momota shouted as he glared slightly at Ouma who looked at him and giggled.

"I'm not you, Momota-chan."

"Why you—"

Saihara and Yonaga both laughed, nervously and still cheerily as they began pushing the astronaut towards the kitchen, preventing world war from happening once again. Ouma giggled and looked back at the milk puzzle. He picked up some of the piece and began completing the puzzle, only humming as he did so. 30 minutes passed and he finished about 200 pieces.

"I didn’t know you have this kind of skill, Kokichi."

Ouma smirked at hearing the anthropologist's voice. In his peripheral vision, he saw Shinguji sat down beside him but didn’t say anything for about a minute. Ouma glanced at him to find Shinguji only staring at him. Ouma smirked at him.

“What's wrong, Kiyo-chan??" He asked, still smirking.

"Hmm.. I've just noticed some things lately." Shinguji answered, a small smile behind his mask.

"What's that?" Ouma asked as he picked up another piece.

"The fact that you didn't hang out with me for a whole 3 months." Shinguji answered. Ouma placed the piece he was holding in its proper place before looking at Shinguji.

"Are you jealous~?"

"Yes, I am."

Ouma didn't _entirely_ expect that answer.

"Why? It's not like I've completely stop hanging out with you, Kiyo-chan." He stated, pouting slightly as he crossed his arms. Shinguji let out his creepy laugh as he slowly reached for the liar’s face with his bandage hand. He touched Ouma’s cheeks and rub his thumb against it. The liar didn't show any kind of emotion as he continued staring at Shinguji.

"This precious thing that is going on between us.. It is not something I want to lose."

"This friendship?" _If you can call it that._

"Yes."

Ouma hummed once more as he tilted his head slightly and held the anthropologist's hand. Then, he smiled at him.

"You know, Kiyo-chan, we lose something everyday.." Ouma paused for a split second.

"Someone, someone's trust, an enemy, hope, relationships.. We all lose them.. but it's not like they don't come back."

“Just not in the same way as before..” He said before detaching the anthropologist’s hand from his face. Shinguji, who was slightly confused by the words of the liar, still only continued staring at Ouma who had an unreadable emotion in his eyes and a blank smile on his lips.

But it all disappeared in an instant as Ouma smiled widely at him.

"Or maybe that's a lie. Maybe we all lose them in the end and then they get replaced, who knows?"

Shinguji was about to speak up again but was interrupted by Yonaga’s booming voice.

"Yahoo! What are you guys talking about??" Yonaga appeared from the kitchen, holding a panta in her hand. Behind her, was Momota and Saihara, carrying a large container which is similar to the restaurants’ bottomless iced tea, which is not actually bottomless, filled with non-alcoholic fruit punch.

Shinguji and Ouma gathered the milk puzzle and placed them in a corner, though Shinguji was still a tad bit concerned about that strange act earlier.

Momota and Saihara placed the large container next to the small table beside the sofa, huffing and wiping their sweat after they placed it down. Yonaga headed towards the big television and began looking through the DVDs under it. Ouma walked towards her and sat beside her, helping her search for a good movie. He also heard Amami called Shinguji about the popcorn already done.

"Let's watch a horror movie!"

"Agreed!"

Ouma laughed as he saw how Momota, who was already sitting on the couch with Saihara, trembled slightly at hearing that. He smirked before grabbing a movie titled Haunted Asylum which is actually Korean but has a Japanese translation. He smiled at Momota before raising it up, almost laughing at how Momota’s eyes went comically wide as he hugged Saihara, making Ouma pout slightly before turning to Yonaga.

"Let's watch this one! Angie-chan!"

"Ohh! Atua says it's a good idea!"

Ouma gave the movie to her as he walked towards the couch. Since Momota was literally clinging to Saihara, Ouma clicked his tongue before sitting between them, making Momota pull his hands away and for Saihara to make just enough space for him. As soon as he was sitting down, he immediately hugged his detective who blushed slightly.

"Hmm~ Saihara-chan, I'm a bit scared so it's okay for me to hold you like this, right??" He asked in a playful yet also teasing tone, making Momota glare at him.

"Stop lying, Ouma!"

"Oh, is that a ghost behind Momota-chan??" Ouma asked, peeking towards the astronaut’s direction. Momota froze as he slowly, like a robot, looked behind him. He let out a blood curdling scream as soon as he saw a figure with long hair. Ouma and Saihara both giggled at Momota’s reaction. Shinguji only looked stared at the astronaut, 2 bowls of cheese flavored popcorn in his hands. Momota calmed down and apologized.

Soon, Gonta and Amami appeared, holding popcorns as well. Everyone sat in different places. Momota, Saihara and Ouma was already sitting comfortably on the couch. There was still a small space besides Saihara which Yonaga preoccupied excitedly after she closed the light. Gonta sat on the ground, in front of Yonaga who only smiled widely as she leaned towards him, playing with Gonta’s hair as Gonta only smiled. Amami and Shinguji sat beside each other, on the ground as well. Amami was in front of Ouma while Shinguji was in front of Momota. Yonaga, who was besides the drink, began pouring each person a drink, except Ouma who she already gave his panta to, and handed it to them.

Soon, they were all silent as the movie began goofy and lighthearted but soon turned scary.

Ouma has his arms still around the detective’s arm as his head rests on Saihara’s shoulder, while the astronaut was only hugging the liar out of fear. It did made Saihara jealous but he thought it was okay, it was just Momota acting on his instinct, nothing more.

At some part of the movie, Saihara would look over to Ouma every now and then and he didn't miss how the liar would giggle as the astronaut continued hugging him or how Ouma would play with Amami's ahoge, twirling it with his fingers, making the detective jealous.

Saihara was territorial, he knows but he couldn't help it. He bit his lips as he slowly wrapped his arm around the liar’s waist and pulled him closer, making Ouma’s head rest on his chest instead. Ouma was a bit surprised at this but when he felt Saihara starting to pet his head and run his hand to his hair, he immediately rests into the touch, like a cat. A smile formed in Saihara's lips and his eyes turned back to the movie.

Soon, the movie ended and when everyone began moving around. Saihara immediately removed his arm away from Ouma’s waist and moved a bit further away. Yonaga headed towards the light and open it, only to see Momota, with his arms still tightly wrapped around Ouma’s neck, his face buried to his shoulder, eyes tightly closed. Some laughed and some smiled at the scene.

"Momota-kun sure is a scaredy cat.." Amami commented.

"Kaito~ The movie already ended." Yonaga teasingly informed as she giggled slightly. She already has her phone out as she took a picture of them, still smiling.

When Momota realized that it wasn’t dark anymore and those traumatizing faces was gone, he opened his eyes and slowly lifted his head only to see Ouma looking straight to him, a smirk in his face.

"The two of you look like a cute couple!" Yonaga claimed as she clapped her hand. Momota blushed hardly and immediately pulled his entire body away from the liar. Some, like Shinguji and Gonta smiled at the two while Amami only chuckled nervously as he stared at the detective’s expression.

_'So even Shuichi can make an expression like that..'_

"Okaaay! It's time to play truth or dare!!"

Everyone was snapped out of their own trance as Yonaga spoke up. Everyone sat on the floor, drinks still in their hands as they watched Yonaga grab a battle. Once she found one, she walked back to them and sat beside Gonta.

Ouma eyes wandered around and landed on Saihara who’s face a little red even with the hat hiding it. He wondered why, not until he remembered that their game before he asked Saihara out was almost like Truth or Dare. He giggled as Saihara sneaked a glance at him, Ouma only winked.

Yonaga tap the bottle on the floor to grab everyone’s attention.

"Sooooo! Normal rules! If you pick Truth, you have to say the truth, don't you dare lie!" She paused, looking at Ouma who only smirked at her. "Then! Any dare has to be done! No involving people getting hurt! And I will make sure to cover Gonta's eyes if it's too much!!" Yonaga declared. Everyone laughed slightly as Gonta tilted his head in confusion but still said thank you. Yonaga only smiled as she placed the bottle down.

"I will start!" She said and spun the bottle. It spins and spins until it slowly landed at Momota who immediately stilled himself, physically and mentally preparing himself for the artist.

"Truth or Dare??"

Momota gave it a thought. If he pick Dare, chances of Yonaga of daring him things involving her Atua shit is high so..

"Truth!"

"Boring~" Ouma commented. Momota glared at Ouma but Yonaga immediately intervene with her question.

"Do you have a crush on Shuichi??"

This caught Ouma off guard but he only hides it by smirking as he stared at Momota who froze and gulped. Ouma knows at this point, the answer was pretty obvious.

"I did.. at some point.. but I got over it!" Momota immediately said. Saihara only laughed nervously at him while the others only smiled.

Ouma only rolled his eyes at that lie.. But since he has a reputation to hold, he giggled before saying.

"Oooh~ The hero falling for their sidekick! Cliché alert!" Ouma said. Momota’s face flushed slightly.

"S-Shut up! I said it was a crush and I already gotten over it!"

"Whatever you say, Momota-chan, whatever you say."

Momota only glared at him before grabbing the bottle Yonaga threw his way. Momota spins the bottle and it landed on Saihara who smiled nervously. Momota only smiled back.

"Shuichi, Truth or Dare?" Saihara hummed slightly as he thought which to pick. As he did this, his eyes landed at Ouma who was somehow staring at him with a pleading expression, making Saihara laugh nervously.

"Dare?" Saihara asked-answered. It was Momota so what could possibly go wrong? And seeing how it lit up Ouma’s eyes and made him giggle, it was worth it.

"Then, I dare you to shut Ouma up!" Momota said as he pointed at the smaller boy who only winked at him, making the astronaut grumble harder.

Momota looked back at Saihara who was blushing slightly. Ouma only smirked as Saihara stood up and began heading towards Ouma. Ouma hummed as Saihara sat beside him.

"Well? My beloved Saihara-chan?? How are you gonna shut me up? Are you gonna gag me?? Or are you go—" Ouma wasn't able to continue what he was going to say when he felt lips pressing against his cheeks. Saihara pulled away, blushing madly, he knew how his kisses tends to shut Ouma up, but this was the first time he did it in front of their friends, even if it’s only in the cheeks.

Amami, Shinguji and Yonaga giggled while Gonta only smiled at them. Momota had a shocked face, he only means it as to gag Ouma up or something but did his meek sidekick really just kiss Ouma?? It was almost unbelievable that Saihara would do that in front of them.

"I wasn't expecting you to do that.." Momota only commented and when he saw how Ouma’s face flushed slightly, the astronaut grumbled angrily but didn’t show it.

"Nishishishi! Shumai's bolder than I thought!" Ouma said but the small blush in his face can still be seen. Saihara blushed at the statement while Amami, Shinguji and Yonaga who saw this smirked at him making him turn his head away before composing himself.

"Okay! Your turn, Saihara-chan!" He called. Saihara grabbed the bottle as he walked back to his seat. He spun the bottle and it landed on Yonaga who clapped her hands cheerily as she smiled widely.

"Truth or Dare? Yonaga-san?"

"I pick Dare!" Yonaga cheered happily. Saihara gave it a thought but then laugh nervously as he thought of a good one.

"Then.. I dare you not to say anything about Atua for this night.." Ouma snorted at the dare. Momota only gave Saihara a secret thumbs up. Gonta and Shinguji only smiled while Amami chuckled nervously.

Yonaga’s eyebrow twitched as her face contorted into an annoyed expression but she only smiled, quite creepily, everyone noted. Yonaga hummed. It was fine, she’s still following Atua’s rule that was to follow any dare given to her. She giggled before grabbing the bottle and spinning it. It landed on Ouma. They both smiled at each other.

"Truth or Dare, Ko-ki-chi~?" She singsong. The others were slightly creeped out by her tone but Ouma only hid it by smiling.

"Dare, An-gie-chan~" He said, mimicking Yonaga’s previous tone, making everyone more uncomfortable than they need to be.

"I dare you kiss the person you hate the most. Atu—" She paused and didn't continue. She only winked at Ouma who smirked.

"In the lips?" He asked as he placed his finger against his lips.

"Your choice~" Yonaga said as she smiled.

Since Ouma was beside Amami and Gonta, he stood up and walked towards Saihara's and Shinguji's direction. Then, he turned and stopped in front of Momota who froze as he stared up at the smirking liar. Momota gulped as his heartbeat fastened. Ouma held Momota’s cheeks and slowly leaned down. Momota closed his eyes and felt soft lips pressing against his forehead. Momota blushed madly and Ouma only went back to his seat, a grin still in his face.

"There you go, my most hated person, Momota-chan!" He said as he gestured at Momota who was still blushing.

"Y-You little shit!"

"Nishishishi..”

The game continued, consisting a lot of fluffy stuff, such as Shinguji taking off his mask, Ouma wearing Momota's jacket, Saihara and Ouma swapping clothes, Momota kissing his sidekick on the cheeks, Yonaga sitting down on Ouma's lap, Gonta carrying both Yonaga and Ouma in his shoulders, Amami kissing Shinguji in the cheeks, Saihara being ask about Kaede and other personal things but they didn't mind telling each other. They all were friends, they all trusts and believe each other.. Except a certain lying gremlin.

"Hey, Angie-chan! This game's getting boring so can we change it up??" Ouma asked. Yonaga smiled.

"7 Minutes With Atua!!"

"Hey, Angie-chan, your dare is still up!" Ouma scolded teasingly.

"Nope! The game has ended! Atua said it is now fine!" Yonaga countered back. Both Saihara and Momota groaned inwardly but then the game started sinking on their heads.

"7 Minutes In Heaven??" Momota asked.

"Oh, sounds fun." Amami chimed in, a smile on his face.

“Okay. For some people who doesn’t know 7 Minutes In Heaven, Atua will explain the rule through me!” She said cheerily. Everyone nodded at her.

“So, I’m going to be writing the names on a piece of paper and putting them in the box! Whoever the lucky lambs that’ll be pick will spend their 7 minutes with Atua!” Yonaga explained.

“Instead of using the closet, my divine creation that Atua has ordered not to be touched, we’ll be using one of the small rooms!”

"Let's begin!" She said as she put the papers inside the box. She began shaking it and made Gonta pick 2. Gonta handed her the paper and she smiled at reading the names.

"Kaito and Rantaro!!"

Amami and Momota stared at each other and so did the others. The two stood up and followed Yonaga towards the small room. The two entered the room awkwardly and sat on the floor.

“Momota-kun..”

“W-What..?” Momota asked when Amami leaned closer to him.

“So, Shuichi, huh?”

And the two started laughing, talking and teasing each other in their usual ways. Both of them knows that they don't like each other that way so chances of something happening is at 0%.

"Ahaha.. I'm really surprise that you have a crush on Shuichi." Amami stated as he smiled at Momota who blushed slightly.

"I told you I got over it, didn't I??"

"No need to be angry. It's just that I've always seen how you look at Saihara and I don't see you being smitten over him.." Amami admitted.

"I just realize I had a crush on him, but I got over it. It's probably just hormones." Momota said.

"How did that happen? I mean, like how did you know?"

"That's.. I don't know, I just notice that every time I would see Ouma flirting with him, I get jealous and shit." Amami gave it a thought. The adventurer was observant, so his conclusion is actually detouring into something else.

"If it was me that was flirting with Shuichi, would you get jealous?" Momota gave it a thought and honestly answered.

"Somehow, I don't find it annoying that much rather when Ouma's the one doing it.. But maybe that's just since it's only hypothetically. Or probably because Ouma's just annoying." Amami only stared at Momota, his eyes narrowing slightly. It was weird.. seeing how deep Momota tends to react when it comes to Ouma rather than Saihara. Especially at how Momota blushed lightly when he kissed Saihara but hardly when Ouma was the one that kissed him.

"W-What?" Momota asked, slowly becoming uncomfortable at Amami’s analyzing stare.

"Momota-kun.. The one that you like.. Don't you think it's actually.. Kokichi?"

Momota spluttered as he blushed.

"What!!? There's no way I like that lying shit!" Momota denied but somehow, he felt as if his own feelings disagree with what he just said by the way his heart ached at what he said. Not only his feelings actually, even Amami gave him a suspecting look but just smiled.

"It's better to talk it out, you know."

"I told you, I don't like him! Maybe I'm bi but I like Harumaki way more than I do with him! N-No! Wait, I mean, Shuichi!" Amami laughed at how Momota was too confused to find the right words.

"Okay, okay.. But Shuichi or Kokichi, you should talk about it.. Because even though you said you got over your feelings, it doesn't sound like it and it may be still there somewhere.. So, you should talk with him, just to get over it." Amami said. He knew what he was doing. Knowing that Saihara and Ouma are already going out, Momota's feeling for the lying shota has no place to go.

"You sound like you had first-hand experience." Momota said as he continued looking away. Amami smiled at him again as he stood up.

"Yup. With Akamatsu-san."

"Wait, what?? Really?" Amami laughed slightly.

"Well, it was just a crush but it turned into something.. I kind of talk to her, admitting my feelings even though I knew she and Iruma-san are already going out.. After I confessed even though I know I'm going to get rejected no matter what.. I.. felt a lot better afterwards. And I got over it, without giving up our friendship." Right after he finished the last sentence, the door opened to reveal Yonaga, smiling as always.

"Yahoo! Did you have fun?? Atua says that you did!" Amami just laughed as Momota looked away, still thinking about what Amami said. Is he really risking his.. friendship with Ouma..? No, no, Saihara. No, Ouma. No, it’s his sidekick that he likes, no, had a crush with!

They walked out of the room to see the others all doing their own thing. Shinguji and Gonta were talking with each other and Ouma was laying on the blushing detective's lap as he smiled at him.

Momota clicked his tongue involuntary and he just realized it, making him froze. He could also see Amami staring at him, smirking. Momota looked away once again.

_'Do I really have a crush on that lying shit?'_

He asked himself. It seems like Ouma has finally notice them. He sat down as he smiled at them.

"Nishishishi.. It seems like Amami-chan and Momota-chan got a little freaky inside the closet!"

"Shut up, we didn't!" The liar only giggled and winked at Momota, in which he found himself blushing at. But he immediately looked away, still confused by his own feelings. Momota shook his head and sat down beside Gonta.

Yonaga shook her box of mystery and made Amami pick 2.

"Hmm.. Shuichi and Kokichi!”

A smirk immediately found its way towards Ouma’s lips as he looked at Saihara who was still blushing.

"Let's spend our 7 minutes heavenly, kay? Mr. Detective~" He singsong as he winked which earned different reactions to some. They started following Yonaga towards the small room, Ouma only smiling and humming as he walked with Saihara who was hiding his face under his hat. Yonaga opened the door for them and winked at Ouma who winked back.

The 2 walked inside the small room, the artist closing the door behind them. Immediately, Ouma jumped at Saihara, causing for them to fall on the ground, the detective's hat also falling off his head.

Saihara’s back was pressed flat against the ground, the supreme leader snuggling against his chest, humming. Saihara smiled slightly, still blushing at Ouma’s affectionate gestures. The detective slowly pushed himself up using his elbows. He stared at his boyfriend who has his eyes close as he purred like a cat.

"Kokichi.." He called. Ouma looked up at him, smiling still as he stared seductively at him. Saihara's face heated up even more and felt that greedy pull towards Ouma once again. Saihara examined Ouma’s seductive features and at how Ouma licked his lips, Saihara couldn't help it anymore. He slowly leaned down and took Ouma's lips into his. Ouma smirked at this and slowly wrapped his arms around the detective’s neck, deepening the kiss.

After the long kiss, the two pulled away, panting slightly. Ouma smiled as he saw that flustered expression of Saihara that he can't get enough of.

"Someone's needy.." He commented in a teasing tone. Saihara looked away. A lot of image from this day popping in his mind causing him to bite his lower lip. Ouma tilted his head.

"What's wrong, Saihara-chan?" Saihara didn't answer as he rethought back the way Momota hugged Ouma, sure, the astronaut didn't mean it but that doesn't mean it still didn't annoy and made him jealous. Ouma immediately recognized that gaze, of course he would be able to by how he sees it a little too many times from some people.

"Are you jealous about earlier?" Saihara looked away, not answering.

"Hey.. Saihara-chan." He continued, pressing his body against Saihara's body even more. Saihara gulped and then looked back at the supreme leader with a slight annoyed expression.

“Are you?”

He snapped.

"Yes, I am! You winking at Shinguji-kun! Yonaga-san sitting down on your lap and you just smiling! Seeing you flirt with Momota-kun and Amami-kun! It makes me jealous!" He admitted with a blushing face. Ouma's eyes widened at that information, somehow, he found himself a little guilty about it.. How strange..

Ouma only smiled before pressing his forehead against Saihara's.

"Do you want me to stop..? I mean, I can't help it.. Momota-chan is super fun to tease, Amami-chan and me are just really touchy because he treats me like a brother, Angie-chan too, she's my only girl friend.. And Shinguji-chan is the only friend who I and the others can actually consider as my friend.. But if you want me to stop, if it's for Saihara-chan, I can do it!" He said, smiling sadly. Saihara noticed the sad smile and felt sadness inside of him as well. He bit his lip before speaking.

"It's okay.. I know you do those because you like it.. It's my fault that I get jealous easily.." Well, it's reasonable, really. Saihara have liked Ouma for a long time and having him was something he thought was impossible. And now, he has him, but he still was a little too territorial for a lot of things.

"Nishishi.. Saihara-chan's such an understanding boyfriend.. But don't take all the credits, my beloved. I'm also responsible but maybe it's also the other's fault! They're so fun to tease!!" Ouma said, giggling. By credits, he meant the blame. Saihara's slightly annoyed expression popped out but it disappeared as soon as he felt Ouma give him a peck on the lips.

"I'll try my best, okay?" Ouma said sincerely. Saihara blushed before nodding.

Ouma smiled before closing the distance between their lips once again. Saihara leaned in as well and their lips met but this was different from the usual once, it must be because they haven’t touch each other intimately for too long or because of the possessiveness due to the jealousy, that the desire to be closer with each other became too unbearable.

Saihara found his hand traveling across the liar’s back, rubbing his spine. He felt Ouma giggle slightly. Saihara’s hand sneaked under Ouma’s shirt, earning a small moan from the other. Saihara blushed as he gently pushes his tongue inside of Ouma's mouth, surprising both themselves, but their lust overcame their shock that they could only focus on each other’s sweet taste as their tongue danced together. Saihara let out a small moan when Ouma nudges his tongue harder to his. Saihara found himself sucking Ouma's sweet tongue, making the supreme leader moan by the sensation. Soon, the two pulled away, a string of saliva connecting them. The two of them was panting and blushing madly. This was probably the most intense one they’ve shared yet.

As Ouma panted, Saihara couldn’t help but stare at Ouma’s pale, exposed neck. Saihara leaned down and began to lick and suck on a specific spot on Ouma's neck.

"Hnn.. Nishishishi.. You've gotten quite bold, my beloved.." Ouma said, blushing slightly as Saihara continued sucking his neck. He let out a breathy moan when Saihara suddenly bit his neck. Saihara slowly pulled away, a blush still on his face as he stared at Ouma who also has a small blush across his face.

"Kokichi.. I love you.."

It took all self-control for Ouma not to let out a noise when the detective confessed his love so sincerely after just an intense kiss. Ouma hugged the detective, squealing slightly.

"You’re so cute, Saihara-chan!" He said as he smiled widely. Saihara stared at the other as he bit his lip.

"I really mean everything I've said.."

"I know." Ouma said. _'And that's what hurts..'_

"I promise you.. I'll never leave you.. As long as I'm here.." Ouma smiled at the words of the detective.. He pulled away from the hug and kissed him..

"I'll hold onto that, Saihara-chan.." Ouma said, whispering the detective’s name with strong affection. Saihara blushed as he bit his lower lip before asking.

“Kokichi.. Can you call me by first name..?” Ouma only laugh, trying to remove the memory of the people he has called by their first name.

“Soon, my beloved.. Soon..”

The detective blushed at the promise and only nodded. Ouma stood up and offered a hand to Saihara. The detective grabbed his hat before accepting Ouma’s hand and standing up. As soon as he did, the door opened and Ouma immediately turned around, smiling at Yonaga who was equally smiling back.

"It seems like you two had fun with Atua!"

"Oh, I promise you, we did~" Ouma said, his hands on the back of his head, as he giggled while Saihara only hid his red face with his hat.

"Nyahaha! Well, Atua has always been open with this type of relationship!" The artist said as she smiled. Ouma only smirked at her before following her out. As they walked, Ouma fixed his scarf properly, thinking that the hickey Saihara left is probably still very visible, despite the fact that Ouma wants to show it off.

They went back to the living room and Momota immediately bombarded Saihara with a bunch of questions.

“Are you okay, sidekick?? Ouma didn’t do anything, right??” He asked. Saihara was about to answer but Ouma raced him.

“Just stole something~” Ouma said and winked at Momota. Immediately, the two were having a full out shout, tease and flirt battle, as usual. Saihara felt jealous but it disappeared when Ouma secretly held his hand, making Saihara only smile.

\-----

Soon, the game has gotten a lot more interesting. It began with Amami and Momota, Ouma and Saihara, Yonaga and Shinguji, Momota and Gonta, and now, Saihara with Amami.

Amami laughed nervously as soon as he heard the names and saw the way Ouma smiled at him, yes, it looks innocent but Amami knows all too well that it was a twisted one that means he was gonna kill him if he tries to do something with Saihara.

Ouma watched as Saihara and Amami disappear in the room and Yonaga and Shinguji started conversing while Ouma talked with Gonta.

"Hey, Ouma.. Can we talk??"

Ouma paused as he stared at Momota who was looking away, rubbing the back of his neck. Yonaga and Shinguji seems to have noticed the way Momota asked the liar so they slyly dragged Gonta, who is still clueless but didn’t question it, into another room. Ouma waved them goodbye before staring back at the astronaut, smiling.

"What's wrong? Momota-chan??"

Momota stared at the liar's beaming expression. The astronaut knew it couldn't be Ouma, he knew he gets angry every time he would see Ouma flirts with Saihara and maybe others, but that doesn't mean he likes him, for god’s sakes, he was his arch-nemesis.

"Hello~ Earth to Momota-chan! You still awake, dumbass??" Ouma teased as he waved his hand in front of Momota.

"Oh, shut up already!"

As usual, Momota is annoyed at Ouma's behavior. Why does he keeps on teasing.. and flirting.. with him..?

"Nishishishi.."

The liar giggled and smirked at Momota. What Ouma did wasn't supposed to surprise or make the astronaut's heart thump a little faster than before since he usually does it but.. it did, making him more confuse and in denial.

Ouma noticed the way the astronaut was overthinking and wasn’t paying attention to him at all, making him pout slightly. Ouma thought of an idea and lay his head down on the astronaut's lap, giggling with his eyes close. He opened his left eye and smiled widely at the astronaut.

Momota covered his lower face, hiding the blush forming on his face which is very unmanly. Ouma’s suspicion of what the conversation was going to be about became clearer, making him smirk. He knew he just have to give the astronaut a push.

"Hm? What's wrong, my beloved Momota-chan??"

_That nickname.. That wretched nickname.._

Momota clicked his tongue and tried to push the liar away from his lap but Ouma grumbled and immediately attached himself to the astronaut by wrapping his arms around Momota's waist so he couldn’t push him away, no one gets to push the Ultimate Supreme Leader away.

"Ouma! Damn it! Let go, you.. little shit!" Momota said, struggling slightly but Ouma didn't listen.

"Hey, what do you really want to say, Momota-chan?"

Momota froze as he remembered his conversation with Amami. He swallowed a big lump down his throat before straightening himself and opening his mouth but no words came out earning a bored look from Ouma. The liar sighed as he sat back up and stared straight to Momota.

"Are you finally confessing your love to me?" He asked in a half teasing and half serious tone but was still smiling. Momota felt his face heated up slightly and was about to protest again but he felt his emotion deciding against it, so he didn’t and only looked away. Ouma’s eyes widened slightly and then looked at Momota with an amused expression.

"Ohh~ So you've finally decided to accept it??" Ouma asked as he giggled. Ouma has suspected yet also denied it for quite a long time. He knew Momota couldn’t have like him because of their relationship, but it must have started when Momota have joined their little group in where Ouma acts a little different with than the rest of the class. Then, today’s event simply confirmed it.

Again, Momota didn't answer and looked away from the liar but then decided to finally face his own feelings.

"I didn't know that you were the one I liked..." He said quietly.

"How much of an idiot are you, Momota-chan??"

"Shut up!"

"Nishishishi.."

There was a minute of silence. Ouma was only staring at his nails as Momota only stared at him. Finally, the awkward and boring silence was broke.

"So, what’re you gonna do now, Momota-chan? I mean, you're super fun to tease! You're my number 1 toy, ya know!" Ouma said cheerfully, causing for Momota to glare at him before he continued.

"Pluuus, I can't even see us like that. You're just a rival or an enemy to me, Momota-chan. Nothing more."

 _‘That hurts..’_ Momota admitted as he clenched his fist. Ouma simply stared at the astronaut and saw the expression that he liked yet somehow, hate to see.. There was still some kind of hope to it making Ouma frown inwardly but only continued smiling at him.

Momota took a deep breath before speaking.

"I'm not planning to pursue a relationship.. I just wanna clear it up.. It's really just.. confusing.."

"Oh? Mr. Hero who always know what’s the right thing to do is confused??" Ouma said, feigning a genuine surprise in his expression that made Momota glare at him.

"Shut up! I don't always know what’s the right thing to do! I just feel it and I do it! And I felt like it was the right thing to talk to you about this.." The astronaut admitted. Ouma only stared blankly at Momota. His and Saihara’s conversation earlier made Ouma bit his lower lip when that trusting expression of the detective played through his mind again. Ouma sighed before focusing his attention towards Momota.

"I know you like me, Momota-chan.. but I'll tell you this.." Ouma paused. Momota only stared at him, he couldn't deny it since it's true, he only waited and watched as Ouma took a deep breath.

"You like me, but you’re _in love_ with Ms. Assassin." The liar said and smiled. He just wants all the drama to end. Momota was stunned by this but then looked down.

"I guess.. that.. makes sense."

"Of course, it does! You really are an idiot." Ouma said teasingly.

"Shut up!" Ouma only giggled. Momota just looked away. Yes, he still feels something for Ouma.. but knowing how he is, he can move on and forget about his feelings for Ouma, in a slow pace. He looked back at Ouma who is still smiling, tilting his head. Momota only smiled back. This was a start..

Their game continued, and soon it was nighttime. Yonaga led them to a big room while she left to sleep in her own room. The boys laid the futon on the ground. They all slept next to each other, Amami and Shinguji, Gonta and Momota, and Ouma and Saihara. Ouma only giggled as he intertwined his and the detective's hand under the covers, the other only holding it tighter, making him smile even more. However, that smile soon disappeared. No matter how much he wants this.. And no matter how much he tries to keep this.. It'll.. only disappear.. This was probably the last moment he’ll get to spend with Saihara and the others like this.

Just.. why are you doing this..?

_Because I deserve it.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, umm, really weird, irrelevant question but Ouma’s name is translated as King Horse (Ou = King, Uma = Horse).. SO! If Ouma is a horse, then does that mean he has a big dic—


	11. The Devil’s Deal With The Devil

_The Ultimate Supreme Leader stood before his over 10,000 D.I.C.E. members. He wore his usual attire; the cap that has his emblem that’s the same with the one on his right arm, and underneath it is the D.I.C.E.'s emblem but now, the usual clown’s left eye was replaced with Monokuma's left eye instead. His black cape was the same but the inside of it was red and the clip holding it together was Monokuma’s left eye instead of the normal one. He was also holding a new mask, specifically, a Monokuma mask. He was in a big stage, staring down at his fellow D.I.C.E. members. Behind him, was the Ultimate Despair, the Ultimate Hope and the Ultimate Soldier. The Supreme Leader walked towards the mic as he pressed a button._

_"My beloved D.I.C.E... As your leader, do you trust me?"_

_"Yes! Of course!" The entire D.I.C.E. answered in unison._

_"Do you really dedicate your life for me?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Will you ever betray me?"_

_"Never!"_

_"Hmm.. Then.. Will you follow my orders, fall to despair and spread despair all over this world?" Ouma asked as he smirked. He watched as his D.I.C.E. members slowly reached for their masks and took it off._

_All of them stared at their leader with the beautiful expression of despair. They were all smiling at him, some were crying happily, and some were drooling as they stared at their **symbol of despair** , their leader._

_"Anything for you, Lord Ouma!"_

_They all began celebrating. Few were saying 'I'm so glad I became a part of D.I.C.E.!' 'I would always follow you, Lord Ouma..' 'Let's fill this world with despair.' 'Despair..' 'Despair'. Ouma smirked as he pressed the same button again. The big screen behind him containing the video of despair shut down and he looked back at the Ultimate Despair who's only also staring at him. The two of them smirked at each other._

_'Let the game of despair and hope begin.'_

\- - - - -

"Just a week left and it'll start! How despairful!" The Ultimate Despair said as she cupped her face with her hands, blushing slightly as she smiled in ecstasy. They were in their hide-out, Ikusaba was only staring at her sister, smiling, while Kamukura was solving a 200-piece milk puzzle, it was probably the 3rd milk puzzle he had completed in the last 20 minutes.

Ikusaba continued staring at her sister who have a huge smirk plaster in her face as she watched the secretly filmed video of Ouma making his D.I.C.E. fall to despair. The soldier’s mind went back to the lying gremlin, making her narrow her eyes as the memory of how Ouma used the despair brainwashing video to his ‘beloved’ D.I.C.E. member. At this point, Ikusaba was convinced that the brat really was crazy. But suddenly, a question she has been wanting to ask to her sister appeared in her head.

"Hey.. Junko-chan.. What do you think of Ouma?" The soldier asked. The Ultimate Despair hummed before facing her, a huge grin on her face.

"He's supeeeer interesting!" Ikusaba already knew that. It was a really weird thing for her actually, that her twin sister still hadn't gotten bored of the liar. It did make her jealous, but Ouma was able to keep her sister’s boredom at bay and makes her happy and seeing her sister happy makes her happy as well.

"I mean.. You told me.. that Ouma has experienced and stayed in that great feeling of despair, just like us, but also not quite.. What do you mean?" The question that has been bothering Ikusaba since the beginning has finally been asked. Kamukura’s interest was piqued by the question but he only continued solving the milk puzzle as he secretly listened in. Enoshima hummed for a long time but then, her personality changed again. Suddenly, she was wearing glasses and her hair was ponytailed.

"You see, you stinky pig.." She started. The soldier’s face flushed at hearing the nickname.

"Kokichi's difference with me, is the fact that he didn't feel _just_ despair in his whole life.. But it's probably because of that.. He always has hope.. but no matter what he does, that hope simply leaves him and is replace by the despairingly amazing despair.." Her personality changed into her cute, cheerful one.

"And Ko-chan probably realized!"

 _'Ko-chan?'_ The soldier asked internally, her eyebrows furrowing slightly.

"If Ko-chan becomes Ko-chan who's too full of disgusting hope, Despair will soon come Ko-chan’s way! Aaaaand! Ko-chan found out!"

Mushroom appeared from her hair as her eyes watered. She began playing with her pigtail as she averted her sad gaze.

"The one despair is following.. was him.. Causing for the people around him to be hurt.. No matter how hard he tries to escape it.. It keeps following him.. It keeps hurting him and the people around him.. And soon.. it broke Kokichi.. To the point he decided to just meet despair and follow it as well.." She explained as she sighed before turning back to her original personality.

The soldier was confused but somehow can understand the words of her sister. Kamukura was in the same state as the soldier but understood it better. He let out a small sigh as he turned his head towards the entrance but decided to ignore it, for now.

Behind the door, was Ouma himself, despising and yet agreeing to the words of the Ultimate Despair. That.. was true.. He can't deny it no matter hard he tries..

The liar thought that after _that_ incident, it would all be over.. even if the memories hunt him. He thought, after that incident, he could move on and start anew but.. when he tries to find happiness and believes he finally found it, it was immediately taken away from him in a blink of an eye. It happened to him again, and again, and again, until his mind broke to the point he just decided to take those things away himself. To fall to despair in his own accord..

He have become too twisted.. to the point that the _'Let’s change the world!'_ he promised to the entirety of D.I.C.E. has turned into _'Let's make this world fall to despair!'_ instead.

Ouma smiled bitterly as memories began flooding his mind. It was too clear, as if he’s reliving it. The memories of what started it all, the betrayal, mistakes and despair.. His hands started shaking furiously but being the twisted person he is, a malicious smile only formed on his lips as the harsh, painful memories played in his mind.

_'Kokichi, can we really trust them..?'_

_'There's no way.. please tell me it's all a dream..'_

_'No.. Stop it... Please.. No more..'_

_‘Hey.. What’s wrong..? Please.. wake up.. wake up..’_

_'I can't do it.. So.. I want you to do it.. If I do this to you.. I won't be able to forgive myself..'_

_'I'm grateful for everything you’ve done for us.. Kokichi.. I'll see you soon.. on the other side..'_

Ouma's head started aching. It hurt so bad that he slowly fell on the floor, clutching his hair and head tightly, his nails digging and scratching the flesh. His hands were shaking as memories keep on playing in his head. Just like the memories, blood was on his hand, blood was falling _spurting_ on his face. He can feel the warm, sticky liquid falling from his head as he gripped on his hair tighter, his nails digging deeper into the wounds in his head but he only continued..

_Because I deserve this.._

His senses were blurring yet he can hear voices. A tone that he can only make out as something with no interest, another tone that may seem blank yet mild concern present in it, a tone that is completely happy about what's happening but some irritation can be heard. Then, someone giggled.

_"Goodness, Kokichi.. For you to feel far greater despair than I've ever felt.. I'm so jealous!.. But it's not time for you to leave yet.. I won't allow it.. You still need to feel more despair than that.. Far greater despair than anything.. Let me see you fall to despair.. and drag this world down with you.."_

\-----

The moment Ouma opened his eyes, the only thing he could make out was the bandage tightly wrapped around his head and the weight in his chest part and below. He could also feel the softness of the sofa they had in the hideout against his back. He continued staring at the dark ceiling before he slowly remembered what happened.

Once he was able to comprehend everything properly again, he raised his head to see what the cause of heaviness against his chest and lower. He saw the Ultimate Despair sleeping, her head against his chest.. But this time, she has her hair down, looking very attractive, in Ouma's opinion, but it's not like he'll ever admit that.

Slowly, he felt Enoshima shifting and opening her eyes slightly. She looked sleepy and not ready to wake up yet so she only snuggled her face against Ouma’s chest even more. Using his elbows, Ouma lifted himself up and sat down, somehow, the Ultimate Despair managed to stay in his chest despite him sitting properly up. He looked around to notice that they were the only people here, making him smirk slightly. He then proceeded to tap the fashionista.

"Junko-chan~ Where's Mukuro-chan and Kamukura-chan??" He asked, but instead of receiving an answer, Enoshima only move upwards and wrapped her arms around Ouma’s neck as she snuggled on his neck.

"Dunno." Was her only answer, making Ouma frown slightly.

"Get off me, saggy tits!"

At that insult, he felt Enoshima’s dark aura as she slowly lifted her head up and stared straight to Ouma, smiling. She pulled out her ice pick and once again tried to stab Ouma in the eye but Ouma only blocked it as usual.

"My tits aren't saggy. You can feel them if you want~" She seductively said, smirking. Ouma only smirked back and winked.

"Maybe later, Junko-chan~" He said in a teasing tone. Enoshima only giggled.

"I'll be looking forward to it~"

"Nishishi.. Now, back to my question. Where are the others?" He once again asked.

"Kamukura-senpai’s probably killing boredom somewhere. And who cares about that pig!?" Enoshima said dismissively as she once again snuggled against his chest. Ouma just shrugged and lie back down to the sofa, Enoshima still on the top of him. He could hear her humming, so he decided to close his eyes, but it opened right up when the Ultimate Despair stopped humming and spoke.

"Kokichi, is it boring? This world, I mean."

"Yeah.. Very.." He admitted truthfully but left the _‘But there are people that makes it fun.’_ unsaid.

"Is it cruel?"

"Who knows?"

"Do you hate it after all?" She asked. Ouma didn't answer for a while before smirking maliciously.

"I do.. So much I want to burn it down." He said, even though he himself didn't know if he really meant those words but he knew some part of him mean it.

But Enoshima, wanting it to be the truth, pulled away from the liar. Her hands were gripping his shoulders and her face was quite close but what Ouma found the most interesting is her eyes drowning with despair.

"I want to see you burn this world down..." Enoshima paused as she reached to caress his face.

"With you..." She continued, that same expression of despair greater than usual.

Ouma smirked at her words before placing his hands on her shoulder and switching their position, much to Enoshima’s delight. Now, he was the one above her.

 _'Burning this world down with me.. doesn't sound so boring.. Nishishi..'_ A malicious smirk of agreement plastered in his face which Enoshima fawned over internally.

"I will, my beloved Junko-chan.." He said, his despairful eyes staring straight to Enoshima’s equally despairful eyes as well. Then, the Ultimate Despair smirked as she wrapped her arms around the liar’s neck. She pulled him down the same time she lifted herself and their lips touched. Ouma didn't seem surprised by this and only smirked between the kiss. Enoshima slowly pulled away and dropped on the sofa again. When Ouma could see her face properly, she licked her lips.

"A kiss to seal the deal.."

Ouma smirked.. It looks like he won't be betraying Enoshima anytime soon..

Hopefully, he can keep it that way..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Removed the Enoshima/Ouma relationship tag cause I finished the plot and that's the only intimate part they have. A kiss to seal a deal. Sorry to disappoint if you were expecting more. They're still gonna be pretty touchy in the future chapters.


	12. The End of 1st Act

Akamatsu Kaede; the Ultimate Pianist and class 79th’s very own class representative. She is someone the 79th class trusts the most. A kind, positive and optimistic girl who tries her best to keep the class together, understand everyone and doesn’t easily judge people.

But, understanding people.. wasn’t an easy task. Especially, if it was a lying purple gremlin who simply lies and lies and never clue people to his true motives and intentions. Akamatsu tried her very best to get Ouma to open up to the whole class, to show how he really is to them, to show that he wasn’t just a lying and pranking brat, but he wouldn’t. He never did. Akamatsu decided that it was really just a part of Ouma’s personality, to lie and lie.. but she still tries to understand him.

She wasn’t trying to be the other people in the class who just hates Ouma because he was hard to understand, a liar and an asshole. She wanted to be someone like Amami or Saihara to Ouma, but it never happened.. Maybe at some point, the pianist gave up and just accepted Ouma for who he really is, but she still believed that their feelings for each other were mutual. Enough to talk but never enough to hang out and say private things.

Akamatsu knows some people who have serious problems in their life which cause for them to not open up and lie about their feelings. She thought the same for Ouma, the person she understood the less. And it’s probably because of that that she had a hunch that screamed not good to her when she began following the liar who she saw running away before the class even began, something normal that everyone got used to, but this time, she was determined to learn and probably understand the liar.. not knowing her actions may endanger not only her, but also those around her.

She followed Ouma secretly and noticed that he was heading towards a statue. When she saw him stopped in front of it, she hid behind a tree. But suddenly, she heard the noise of something similar to a stone scraping against another. She peeked her head to see Ouma entering an underground passage. Ouma literally run almost skipped inside, looking a little too happy in her opinion. Akamatsu furrowed her eyebrows in suspicion and contemplates if she should continue following him. She could feel a strange feeling of nervousness inside of her, but the feeling of positivity and curiosity won over her.

_‘It can’t be that bad, right?’_

The passage started to close. Akamatsu ran inside the passage just before it did. She sighed in relief but then noticed the weird, dim hallway. It was just metal.. the walls and the surroundings and the some of the lights were weak and flickering, creeping and scaring Akamatsu slightly.

She walked and walked. Her thoughts were starting as _‘Is this the secret hiding place of the secret organization Ouma-kun’s always talking about?’_ and _‘Where is Ouma-kun?’_. She continued to walk but noticed that it seems like she’s only walking on circles. She stopped, panting slightly. Ouma was nowhere in sight. She slowly leaned her back against the metal wall to rest only for it to immediately disperse from her back.

Like a garbage can, it flipped, and she fell inside the dark hole. She shouted as she fell for a short while.

“Ugh!” She groaned when she finally landed on a surface, on her butt. She hissed as she rubbed her head that was shaken up a little. She slowly stood up and removed the dirt in her skirt. She opened her eyes to see a big room. A very big room. There was a lot of checkered pattern but only red and black. She looked around and her eyes landed on the corner where she noticed big, long tables, a stack of paper on it, keyboards, a lot of monitors, big and small, and a fancy chair in front of it. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion, but it widened right up when her eyes landed on the center of the room. She saw a big machine, a lot of wires in it and there were monitors/tablets like thing attached on it. Just below it, there were things that looked like those hibernation capsules she sees in movies. There was 16 of it and it was big, probably enough to fit someone as large as Gonta inside.

Akamatsu slowly walked towards the capsules, examining it. She then walked towards one of the small monitors/tablets like things. It was only black but when she pressed the button underneath it, it lit up to see information.. about herself..

“How did Ouma-kun knew all of this..? Is it even him..?” She asked as she continued scrolling down, horrified upon seeing a long, detailed information about her, but then the text underneath it made her gasp.

_“I’m perfect for a killing game. I don’t have faith in humanity.”_

“A killing game..?” She asked herself, eyes wide and body frozen. It couldn’t be true, right..? It was just some kind of prank, right..? Horrified by it, she decided to close it. But then, from the screen.. she saw her reflection.. and a figure behind her, holding something. The next thing she knew was a hard impact behind her head and her vision blurred.

She fell to the ground, her consciousness fading slowly but as it did, she saw the figure. Someone wearing an all-white, a black cape that’s red inside and a black and white mask that is bear-like.

And she lost consciousness..

_ _ _ _

Ouma sighed as he dropped the baseball bat that he borrowed from the fashionista next to Akamatsu’s unconscious body. He took off the Monokuma mask Enoshima claimed she made herself, to reveal a wide grin on his face. He also took off his hat and the black cape. With it, he really looked like the typical evil mastermind even with his all white clothing inside, it sorts of balance it out.

Now, he was back to his original look. He giggled as he thought about how just a few changes of design in his clothing can change his entire look. But that’s not the case. For now, he has a plan that is still commencing..

He stared at the unconscious pianist on the ground as he thought about what’s currently happening now. _‘The 77th class should already be done by now and those reserved class students will finally be doing something worthwhile in their lives.’_ He thought, by worthwhile, he meant suicide. He giggled as he walked towards the table and left his cape, cap and the baseball bat inside one of the drawers. He left the room, closing the double door behind him. He began walking towards the exit of the hideout and climbed up but when he heard those two cold voices, he hid himself. When he started hearing metals clashing against one another, he smirked.

_It’s time.._

\-----

“What the hell is going on!?” Momota shouted, horrified at the scene. His hand was covering his mouth as he prevented himself from vomiting. The others were looking away from the big window in their classroom, some preventing themselves from vomiting. Despite the rain, it still displayed the smokes and people taking their own lives.

“We need to do something!” Momota shouted as he clenched his fist. He turned around and was about to head towards the door but Tojo blocked his way.

“Please calm down, Momota-kun. I understand that you’re worried about Harukawa-san but if you go out now, you’ll only be putting yourself and the others in danger.” She said calmly. Momota was about to retort but he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked at his side to see Saihara with a worried yet agreeing expression.

“Tojo-san’s right, Momota-kun. If you go, more people will go missing. It’ll just put us in danger even more.” Saihara said, trying to sound as calm as possible but he wasn’t. He was worried.. Something crazy is happening outside and three of their classmates was missing. Momota sighed in defeat and smiled at his sidekick, finally calming himself despite what’s happening.

It only started as a normal day. Everyone was talking to their own friends. Then, people started noticing that Akamatsu wasn’t around, despite her bag in her seat, Ouma was also the same, gone, but he’s always gone so they couldn’t care less. What worried them was their class representative. And so, Akamatsu’s friend, -honestly, every person in their class was her friend- Harukawa, decided to search for her. Iruma also wanted to come with her but Harukawa dissed her. Then, after she left, it began raining and explosions and smokes started happening.

“Atua says that something bad is happening..” Yonaga said, a smile in her face but her eyes were blank as she watched the people who was committing suicide.. What a grave sin..

“That’s pretty obvious without even the help of Atua!” Chabashira countered as she rubbed the back of Yumeno who was vomiting on a bucket. Yonaga only smiled at her.

“Gonta need to help those people!” Gonta said in a panicked yet determined voice.

“Gokuhara-kun, you can’t!” Tojo said.

Once again, things started getting rowdy. People wanted to go out to see what’s really happening, but before anyone could decide on what to do, the door opened. Standing by the doorway, in front of them, was Ouma and Harukawa, one of the assassin’s arm was wrapped around the liar’s neck, acting as her support, much to her dismay. They noticed some rip in the assassin’s wet clothes while Ouma’s wet ones was perfectly fine.

Momota immediately run towards them and grabbed Harukawa from Ouma, making her sit on a chair as he kneeled in front of her. Ouma giggled slightly before closing the door behind him.

“Are you okay, Harumaki??”

“Don’t call me that.” She glared. Momota hissed as he turned to Ouma instead.

“Ouma! What the hell happened??” He asked. The liar tilted his head.

“I beat her up, what else??” He said, which earned glares from the assassin and the others.

“Not the time to lie, you degenerated male!” Chabashira shouted angrily at Ouma who only shrugged. Tojo walked towards the two and gave them towels. Ouma began wiping his hair and rubbing the towel against his clothes and body to dry himself. Momota tried to help Harukawa to dry herself but she glared and grabbed the towel from him.

“What happened, Harumaki?” He asked again.

“I told you not to call me that..”

“Just tell us what happened!” Momota demanded. Harukawa glared but clicked her tongue.

“Some Ultimate Soldier claiming they have Akamatsu attacked me.” She answered.

“That’s.. one of the upper years..” Amami said, eyes narrowing slightly. Harukawa glared at the empty space before continuing.

“The brat found us and pull out some of his prank smoke bomb and we ran away.” She said reluctantly, not really wanting to say that the prank material the liar always uses finally became useful for something meaningful, and the fact that she may have owe him one now, which is annoying..

“Nishishishi.. You could at least say thanks, Harukawa-chan..” Ouma said, smiling.

“Do you want to die?” Ouma only shrugged as he giggled. Then, he turned to everyone, placing his finger against his lips.

“That aside.. Our beloved class representative may be in danger right now, y’know..” Everyone stopped and some, like Harukawa, clenched their fist. Iruma suddenly stood up, hitting the table with her palm.

“We need to find that small breasted bitch!” She shouted, panicking inside. Yes, she was worried. It was her girlfriend, after all.

“But how? We don’t even know where she is..” Shirogane spoke up, also looking away as she rubbed her arm to calm herself.

“Tenko agrees with Iruma-san! We need to find Akamatsu-san!” The aikido master spoke up. Some agreed but some reasonably said not to because of the situation. Everyone began fighting again. Momota was trying to calm everyone down but his hero speeches only made the fight intense and add Iruma’s worriedness hid using insults. Saihara backed away as he hid his eyes under his hat, but he was secretly looking at the supreme leader whose eyes narrowing and expression darkening as time pass.

“Everyone, please, friends shouldn’t fight!”

“We can’t risk it!”

“Shut up! Kaede is—”

Suddenly, a loud whistle noise was heard. Everyone immediately covered their ears as the noise continued. Finally, the noise and argument stopped. Everyone slowly looked towards where the noise came from to find Ouma smiling, a whistle between his lips. He opened his mouth and it fell.

“You guys shut your mouth up for a minute and stop arguing.” The liar’s voice wasn’t the usual cheery one. His tone was lower and demanding and it send shivers down the others’ spine to hear him like that. Chabashira was one of the first one to recover and glared at him before shouting.

“You shut up, you dege—”

“You know, Akamatsu-chan might be getting hurt right now while you guys fight like idiots..” He started with a serious tone and expression. The others that were going to protest closed their mouth. He sighed before continuing.

“Like the others said, going out right now will just probably kill us all. We need a plan.”

“Do you have a plan, Ouma-kun..?” The detective asked. Ouma smirked at him as he walked towards the whiteboard. He grabbed a marker and began drawing and writing.

“On our way here, everything was closed.. The classroom and the windows but outside this building, the reserved course students are weirdly, committing suicide and breaking things. The shortcut we took was inside the reserved class building but none of them were there, almost as though half is on the grounds and others are.. busy..” He paused then looked back at them.

“Gonta, Harukawa-chan, Momota-chan, Tojo-chan, Chabashira-chan, and Hoshi-chan. The six of you can fight. We can use that to protect us from those weaponized reserved course students, right?”

“Why do you think we would listen to you?” Harukawa asked, glaring at Ouma who only raised one of his eyebrows at her.

“Sounds to me as if you’re only making excuse since you can’t handle a crowd less than 500.” Harukawa glared at him but before she could protest, Chabashira cut in.

“Tenko won’t listen to some degenerate male!”

“Yumeno-chan’s so small and fragile.. Because of her HP, people might notice her pretty fast and who knows, hurt her.” He said, smirking. Chabashira gritted her teeth as she glared at Ouma who shrugged and smiled towards Yumeno.

“Welp, guess I’ll just have to protect her myself!” He said cheerfully.

Suddenly, Chabashira hit the table, hard enough to break it in half.

“Tenko. Will. Protect. Yumeno-san.” She said with venom in her voice. Yumeno who watched the scene blushed slightly while Ouma only smirked. Then, he looked at the others.

“Hm.” Was the tennis pro’s only response. Tojo only nodded at him while Harukawa glared at him but remembering that she somehow owed him for helping her.. she didn’t say anything and silently accepted.

“Gonta will help if it saves Akamatsu-san!” Gonta’s words motivated the others. Ouma smiled as he nodded his head and begin to draw on the whiteboard once again.

“Then, considering that that soldier came out of nowhere near that place, that’ll be our starting point in searching. Me, Mr. Detective, Kiyo-chan, and Amami-chan, once we reach that place, watch out for anything that may be our clue for finding Akamatsu-chan.” The mentioned people nodded, smiling. Ouma looked back at the class representative’s girlfriend.

“And pig!” The inventor squeaked.

“You’re familiar with technologies. If you find anything that may seem like a bomb, considering those smokes, they can be underground, possibly, it can be a mine or something. Use your talent to make some kind of metal detector that doesn’t attach completely on the ground, I want it done in 5 minutes! Chop chop!” Iruma sputtered but said yes. She run behind the classroom and began inventing using her tools and the other things on the classroom.

“Angie-chan, Yumeno-chan, Shirogane-chan. Warn us if some reserved class gets too close to us.” Ouma said at the three. Yonaga smiled widely at him.

“Atua will protect us!”

“My magic can sense anything within 75-meter radius! Don’t underestimate it!” Yumeno said, pointing and glaring at Ouma who only scoffed.

The cosplayer simply nodded, a nervous yet determined look on her face. Ouma continued to talk about the plan. They also have the alternate part, Plan B. If some messes up, a portable hide out close to where they can hide if their formation gets broken or if some are too injured. Ouma portrayed it all yet not once he mentioned anything about failing, almost as though he was certain that they can save Akamatsu.

Saihara stared at Ouma who was talking in front. Unlike before, everyone’s attention was on him. Ouma’s words, the way he portrayed the too detailed plan, how he removed everyone’s uncertainty. It was really strange to see and even stranger that they felt as though they could, no, that they trusted Ouma, even just for now.. Because now, he wasn’t the usual pranking, teasing and lying brat they knew. They could see why he was given the title as the Ultimate Supreme Leader.

And yet, Saihara still feels something was off.. Just what was it..?

Ouma walked everyone one final time through the plan. Everyone nodded and Ouma headed towards the door, followed by everyone. They exited the room, quietly. Everyone has a nervous look in their face, looking around and watching out for danger while Ouma was only smiling as he walks. Iruma has a small backpack that has some long tentacle like gadget with a flat surface on the end that wriggles around, seemingly detecting nothing. Just like the supreme leader portrayed, everything was closed, and it was almost as though no one was around.

Another explosion was heard and some flinched, but they continue walking. When they’ve reached the grounds, the rain wasn’t as hard as before so they could see their surroundings.

They heard a lot of rumbling in the distance. Harukawa immediately had her knife out as she saw some people with baseball bat, woods and other things. There were about 50 students running towards their direction. Momota, Harukawa, Tojo, Gonta, Hoshi and Chabashira walked in front of them and met the students halfway and began fighting.

“Don’t kill them, Harukawa-chan~!” Ouma shouted playfully at the assassin who was glaring dangerously at the people.

“Shut up..”

She charged and simply blocked the students’ weapons and knocked them out by hitting the back of their head with the back of her knife. Momota was dodging and punching the students on the stomach, saying _‘I’ll knock some sense to you!’_.. Seriously.. Tojo, Chabashira and Hoshi did their usual and only knock them out, Gonta, as instructed, picked the students up and threw them in the nearby fountain. But, students just kept on coming and coming.

“Remember the meet up place! Meet us there!” Ouma shouted at them.

“Let’s go!” He said to everyone and as plan, Momota, Hoshi, and Harukawa was left behind while Chabashira, Gonta and Tojo went with everyone, they all began running towards the same direction Ouma lead them to.

“Kokichi! Atua says there are people heading towards this place!” Yonaga warned. Everyone stopped and soon saw another set of the reserved class students. Tojo, Gonta and Chabashira all walked in front of them.

“Run now! I’ll be back soon, Yumeno-san!” Chabashira shouted. They all nodded at them and began running once more. Soon, they’ve reached the destination, the statue. As predicted by Ouma, no students were close to them. Everyone stopped and began to catch their breath while the detective and the others began looking around and the assigned people were watching out.

As everyone investigate, Iruma was only resting but Ouma walked towards her.

“Looks like the junk became useless, right, Bitchlet??” He said mockingly. Iruma squeaked.

“F-Fuck off! My babies aren’t useless!” Iruma shouted back as she walked away. Ouma smirked as Iruma walked near the statue, close to the detective who’s searching the area up. Suddenly, Iruma heard a loud beep and then two of her tentacles like invention attached just in the statue and the ground.

“M-Mines???” She squeaked, horrified. Everyone walked towards her and didn’t noticed how the smirk in Ouma’s lips got wider.

The detective walked towards the inventor and examined the parts where the gadgets were floating itself at. It wasn’t attached to it as Ouma mentioned it could be mines.

“Iruma-san, can you move it, please?” Saihara asked.

“W-what?? But if it’s a bomb or a mine then—”

“Shut up and move it, you filthy cum dumpster.” Ouma demanded in a low yet cheerful tone, making it scarier. Iruma squeaked and moved the gadget by pressing a button.

When the gadget floated again, Saihara examined the two spots. He stared at the one in the statue. He reached out and touched the spot. He slowly pushed it and it moved, surprising him and the others slightly. He looked over to the one on the ground. If it was a mine, he was screwed, but, there was a high chance it was the same as the one he’s pushing and was probably one of those buttons to open a hidden underground passage he has encounter a lot during his investigations, just like the ones where killers hid their victims and weapons at.

Saihara gulped as he slowly pressed his feet on the one on the ground. They heard something similar to a stone scraping against another. They looked over to where the sound came from to see an underground door. Everyone walked towards it to see a stair going down and the dim light inside, making everyone anxious as they stared at it.

“Shuichi! Ouma!” Everyone stopped when they heard Momota’s voice. Momota, Harukawa, Tojo, Hoshi, Gonta and Chabashira was running towards their direction, some has some scratches but not anything too serious. Chabashira immediately jumped at Yumeno, hugging her tightly as she searched for wounds while the other 5 stopped and took a breather at they stared at the strange passage.

“Do you think this’ll lead us to where Akamatsu is?” Momota asked.

“Obviously. Unless you’re a dumbass. Oh, but it’s Momota-chan!” Ouma said, giggling.

“Shut up!” Momota shouted, glaring at Ouma who laughed, making some wonder how he could smile and laugh despite the situation, but they let it slide, it was just Ouma being Ouma.

“The plan isn’t done yet. We still need to find Akamatsu-chan.” Ouma said, back to how he was when he was being a leader making everyone think he has a switch in being a leader and a brat. Everyone watched as Ouma first climbed down, followed by everyone. Everyone stared at the weird hallway. There was metal anywhere and Iruma was forced to take off her invention as it attached everywhere.

Everyone began walking, some clinging to one another while some were just looking around. Ouma and Saihara walked slowly, staying behind. Saihara was staring at Ouma who only has the usual smile as he walks, not even bothering to look around and examine things like what he does and was only humming.

“It was a good plan, Kokichi..” Saihara said, blushing slightly. Ouma only giggled.

“If only you know, my beloved Saihara-chan.”

_‘Huh?’_

They all continued walking until they stumbled upon a big, black and red, fancy looking double door. Everyone looked at one another and nodded. The people in front, Gonta and Momota, pushed it open.

“Akamatsu-san!” Shirogane shouted as soon as the door opened. They walked inside the weird room and run towards the unconscious pianist on the ground. Iruma, Harukawa and Shirogane surrounded her. Iruma grabbed her and began shaking her.

“Oi! Titless! Wake the fuck up!”

“Akamatsu-san..” Shirogane muttered as she stared worriedly but also in relief at Akamatsu. They watched as the maid walked towards Akamatsu and searched for any wounds. As they all surrounded the pianist, no one noticed as Ouma backed away towards the door.

Slowly, everyone saw Akamatsu open her eyes. She sat up, supported by Iruma, and rubbed her head.

“Faith.. Humanity… Killing…” She began mumbling some words as she grabbed her aching head.. but then, her vision returned to normal and she was able to see everyone with a worried expression on their face..

“Are you okay, Akamatsu?” Harukawa asked.

“Everyone.. Why are you..”

“Everyone came to save you, Akamatsu-san..” Saihara said with a smile on his face. Akamatsu felt arms wrapping around her and she knew it was Iruma. She began to recall why she ended up in this weird room but the only thing she remembered was her following someone she also couldn’t recall and passing out.

She felt Iruma hugging her tighter and sobbing.

“I’m glad you’re okay..” Iruma said. Akamatsu slowly hugged her girlfriend back as she rubbed her back, soothing her. She looked at everyone who was smiling at her. She smiled at them, thankful for everyone’s effort in finding her.

“Thank you.” She said.

“Let’s go back, Akamatsu-san.” Amami said, smiling at Akamatsu, relieve that nothing happened to her. Iruma pulled away from her and stood up, wiping her tears. She smiled as she extended out her hand. Akamatsu smiled back as she took her girlfriend’s hand and stood up but as she did, she noticed someone on the door.

“Ouma-kun..?” She called hesitantly.

Everyone turned their head towards the direction of the door to find the supreme leader, an unexplainable and undeniably disturbing expression on his eyes. He was already outside the room, both of his hands on the double door’s doorknobs. He gave them the sweetest smile everyone has ever seen from him.

“ _Thank you_ , everyone.. I’m really glad that I became a part of this class.. I hope you’ll accept this despair that I tried my hardest to plan, All. For. Everyone.. Well then.. See you soon, my beloved classmates.” He giggled and closed the door.

“Wha..”

“Ouma, what the fuck!?”

“Kokichi..?”

“Enough with your pranks, Ouma!” Momota shouted as he ran towards the door and wiggled the doorknobs, but it was lock, he tried pushing the door open with his whole body only for it to not even budge.

Everyone, even the people who was used to surprises in their lives, was both uncomfortable and horrified as they recalled Ouma’s disturbing expression and words. Some has always found Ouma disturbing but that was the first time he acted to that extent. It wasn’t normal.. it was terrifying.. and something they think no one would like to feel, hear or see..

Momota gritted his teeth as he pounded his fist against the door. The image of Ouma’s smiling face as he made Momota realize his true feelings for him and Harukawa was something that hurt yet relieving.. and it was something that made him respect Ouma more than before.. but now, his disturbing words.. There’s just no way it was true.

Everyone in their small group was feeling the same as Momota, especially, Amami and Shinguji who had a blank face yet.. they were panicking, doubting, denying.. _despairing_.. at what’s happening now.

“Ouma Kokichi!” Momota shouted loudly and angrily. It was probably the first time everyone heard him that loud and angry. Momota was still trying to convince himself that Ouma definitely didn’t mean the words he said, didn’t locked them in this weird room and it was just another one of his pranks.

But, no answers were heard.

Saihara’s eyes was wide and his mouth were gaping. His eyes were filled with betrayal. _‘Is it one of his pranks again..? It’s got to be..’_ He thought. There was no way Ouma said those words about.. despair.. There was no way that he planned everything by how he said _‘I tried my hardest to plan..’_.. There’s just no way that he what he said was the truth, he wouldn’t say that, not to everyone, not to him.. Ouma would open the door and say everyone’s favorite line from him _‘It’s a lie!’_..

It was definitely a lie..

 _‘Please tell me it’s a lie..’_ Saihara wished. His shaking hand tightened to a fist as he recalled the words and expression of the person he loves. His heart started aching so bad he couldn’t breathe as his mind supplied him with the memories of the time Ouma was gone for a whole 3 months, the time Ouma’s cute and annoying smiles turned malicious as time pass and the fact that.. from the beginning.. Ouma.. always seems so happy at watching someone suffer and break.. and always so disgusted to see someone full of.. hope.. only to hide it behind a lie..

All of the sudden, smoke started filling up the room. Some covered their mouth, including Saihara but as time pass, he soon saw the others falling down. The detective’s vision blurred, and he slowly fell to the ground. But still, there was only one person in his mind..

Even now, Kokichi was _still_ in his mind..

_‘It’s a lie!’_

Saihara have never wanted to hear those words so badly..

\- - - -

Ouma’s back was pressed against the door as he waited for the sleeping gas to clear up. As he waited, he smiled at the empty space, remembering and savoring the look of betrayal and despair in his classmate’s eyes. He let out a shuddering breath as the ache in his chest got more painful at the memory of the detective’s expression. It was much better than he has imagined.. It was the best.. and exactly what he deserves..

After 5 minutes, from the dark hallway, he saw the members of his D.I.C.E. walking towards him. They were all wearing the D.I.C.E.’s uniform and wearing their masks, but now, instead of the normal, different types of clown eyes, the left eyes was Monokuma’s red eye instead.

They all bowed at Ouma who moved to the side, smiling at them. Two of the D.I.C.E. members opened the door for their leader and the others. Ouma walked inside, smiling still as he walked towards his desk and the big monitors that’s on the corner, avoiding his 14 sleeping classmates that is on the ground.

Ouma smiled as he sat in his seat and opened the monitors. As he waited, he watched as his subordinates placed his classmates on their respective capsules. They all bowed to Ouma before leaving the room. Ouma only playfully waved them goodbye and turned back to the monitors. He opened the program and typed in the password.

_‘Start Killing Game?’_

_‘Start Hibernation?’_

He picked the second option and watched as the transparent glass that is the capsules’ cover closed. _‘The killing game’s not gonna be starting anytime soon, my beloved classmates..’_. The program loaded and he heard the capsules turning on. He smiled at the program and machines. He was really glad he has his beloved former Ultimate in his organization.

Ouma walked towards the capsule to see the small monitors just above it, open and projecting the heart rate of everyone. He circled around and saw the two capsules that are empty. He hummed as he once again walked and stopped in front of the detective’s capsule.

_‘Saihara Shuichi: Normal.’_

It projected. He walked beside the capsule and stared at Saihara’s calm and sleeping features.. He stopped however when he examined closer.. seeing a small teardrop falling from his close eyes.. Ouma giggled at the sight as he touched the glass, leaning closer. His cheeks touched the cold glass and he smiled. His mind went back from a very _distant_ memory, recalling the words he has heard a lot and once again heard from Saihara. He giggled as he remembers it.

_‘Those words of yours, my beloved detective.. I’ll prove them wrong.. Let’s see if you still think that’s what I deserve after this..’_

Suddenly, he felt his phone vibrate. He opened it to see a message.

**_Junko:_ ** _Kokichi! Reserved course building’s rooftop, see ya there!_

He put his phone back in his pocket and walked back to the desks, grabbing his new clothes that is inside one of the desk’s drawer. He exited the room and locked the room. As he began walking towards the reserved course building, he put on his cape and cap, but he didn’t wear the Monokuma mask for now. Soon, he reached the rooftop. He smiled as he opened the door. As soon as he did, the Ultimate Despair ran towards him and hugged him, luckily, she didn’t try to bury his face between her jugs.

“So, how did it go??” Enoshima asked, eyes sparkling as she smiled at Ouma.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Ouma said teasingly as he winked at Enoshima who only giggled.

Ouma looked around to find the Ultimate Hope at the edge of the rooftop and was simply staring down at the chaos, Ikusaba, who was only staring at them with her usual blank look. Enoshima pulled away from him, smiling still.

Ouma let out his usual grin as he walked towards the edge of the rooftop. There, he saw it.. The despair of the 77th class, the people rampaging and taking their own lives as despair filled them. Ouma giggled and smiled.. He couldn’t deny.. In ruins, the world does look more beautiful than when it was filled with boring and hopeful things..

Ouma smirked as his plan played through his mind.. but it was still far away from complete..

Both he and despair were only just half-way into meeting each other once again..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of these events are riffed off from Danganronpa despair arc since I wanted it to resemble Danganronpa’s atmosphere. Like how it’s always chapter 3 is where we have 2 victims and chapter 4 is where the biggest person dies.
> 
> In here, 77th Class: Yukizome was kidnapped (not really) by Junko, Peko got in a fight with Mukuro, I forgot why Komaeda was the one that carried her back to the classroom. 79th class: Kaede was kidnapped by Kokichi, Maki got in a fight with Mukuro and Kokichi carried Maki back to the class. It’s pretty much the same. I give credits.


	13. Fillers And Body Doubles

Ouma was sitting on a chair of the exact replica of the one he has in D.I.C.E.. He was staring from a big window, watching the world at its ruins. He was holding a wineglass as one of the D.I.C.E.’s members pour him champagne. Beside him, on a different chair but also a fancy looking one, was the Ultimate Despair herself, also drinking the same beverage.

They were still in Hope Peaks Academy, specifically, the big office of the Principal, Kirigiri Jin, who was executed about 2 weeks ago. The D.I.C.E. members redesigned the room and it became a much bigger, spacious room. And just like the rest of the rooms in Hope Peaks Academy, the room also has a large size window where they can see the smoke spreading and the sky that was slowly turning red as time pass.. How beautiful it is..

“This is getting boring! She’s taking too long!” Ouma heard Enoshima complained but he only giggled as he watched the scene in front of him.

As he did so, his mind rethought back to their plan, details of it running through his head.

It has been about 2 months since the 2nd and 3rd part of their plan started. The students of 78th class was still stuck inside Hope Peaks Academy, the 77th Class who’s now more accurately called the Remnants of Despair was spreading despair around the world while the 79th class was still in hibernation after being transferred into one of D.I.C.E.’s headquarters.

Enoshima has once told him about their previous, original plan. Though, it wasn’t exactly a plan, Ouma deducted it more as an initiation, much like his own _._ Enoshima explained that her previous plan goes as infiltrating Hope Peaks Academy with her sister, attending class as their named Ultimates and have an army of despair made from the Hope Peaks Academy’s hopeful Ultimates. It was almost too ironic..

Ouma has deducted it as an initiation as the plan wasn’t complete and it was more of Enoshima was just basing her moves to her opponent’s movement, almost like chess. No definite plan, but she is focused on her goal as it is, a seemingly not good yet an interesting strategy in chess. Apparently, the unexpected things thrown to her was Mitarai Ryota, the brainwash video, and Kamukura Izuru.

But, due to her being busy, some of her analysis that she was supposed to initiate, failed. And then, the 79th class came to the story which was absolutely infuriating but Enoshima did mention that because of that despair, it made her meet Ouma so it was all good.

And now, after their plan’s 1st part: The infiltration of the Hope Peaks, 2nd: Taking over it, and the 3rd part: The 77th class being brainwashed and turning to the Ultimate Despairs. The 4th part of the plan: The first ever killing game, was still commencing, it was still not yet done. As agreed to, Enoshima would be controlling the game through Monokuma while Ikusaba pretends as her. And with that, all communications between Enoshima and the outside world will be cut off, so Ouma would be the one controlling the things outside. It was a perfect plan and almost played out in Ouma’s favor.

But Ouma’s _own_ plan wasn’t finished, yet, but his plan already started. He dubbed the parts as the 1st, 2nd and 3rd act. The 1st act was already done and now, the 2nd act, which is for him to prepare, finalize and start his own killing game, still haven’t started and wasn’t entirely complete, it’ll only be complete if the 1st killing game is done and _if what he thinks will happen would happen,_ then soon, the 3rd Act _._

He also told Enoshima about the few details about his plan, but he was a liar so most of it was lies.

As he rethought more about his plan, he turned his head back to the despair.

“Hey. Don’t you think they’ll be suspicious by the fact that you two are gone?” He asked, referring to the 78th class.

“Upupupu.. They’ll forget everything either way, so it doesn’t matter.” Enoshima answered. Ouma only giggled as they continued waiting.

Enoshima was drinking her champagne as she sneaks glances at the liar. She remembers how they spent their two weeks, making motives and execution for each and every one of their classmates. She smiled as she remembers the way Ouma would giggle happily when he was strike with inspiration for a perfect execution. He had also mention that he needs a fake, a temporary mastermind for him. Enoshima didn’t have any idea what it was for but base on her analysis, it was most probably for Ouma’s classmate to doubt that there was really any mastermind at all.. which will make them focus in trying to graduate and kill each other more.

She still hasn’t heard the full detail of it, and she knows that Ouma was hiding important parts of his plan from her, but, she can somehow tell what Ouma’s real plan is. Honestly, she’s fine with it. After all, Ouma’s plan will involve both of them falling to the deepest depths of despair. The thought alone already makes her despair.. She couldn’t wait..

She smiled before turning her head at Ouma who was smiling in an almost trance way as he stared at the world’s ruin, making Enoshima giggle.

“Kokichi, who’s gonna be the fake mastermind you’ll be picking?” She asked, snapping Ouma out of his trance. Ouma took a sip from his glass and turned to her.

“I haven’t decided yet.. But, I was thinking Piano Freak.”

Enoshima’s face contorted into an expression of disgust.

“Ughs.. Why her?? Her optimism disgust me so much..” She said, looking like she’s about to puke.

Ouma only giggled. Enoshima smirked and leaned back on her chair.

“We’ll just decide that later~” Ouma playfully said, winking. Enoshima only winked back at him.

As they drink and talk, one of Ouma’s D.I.C.E.’s members came out from the big red curtain set-upped behind them and walked towards their leader.

“Lord Ouma, she’s ready.”

“Finally!” Enoshima shouted. Their chairs turned around, making them face the big red curtain that’s still closed.

“Okay~! Bring her in!” Ouma commanded, smirking mischievously as he somehow suspects the outcome.

Slowly, the curtain opened. It revealed ‘Enoshima Junko’ with a blank face.. She was wearing the usual outfit, the bow and rabbit as her hair tie and the normal looking necktie, not the Monokuma designed one.

There was a moment of silence before a wineglass crashed on the ground, breaking. The real Enoshima Junko stood up, an angry and disgusted expression in her face.

“Huhhh!? This is me? It looks so fucking disgusting I just wanna puke all the breakfast I just had!” Enoshima shouted. ‘Enoshima’ or in reality, her twin sister, Ikusaba Mukuro, who was disguised as Enoshima, flinched and flushed slightly at her sister’s words, yet, still a bit disappointed at it. Ouma only giggled as he leaned back on his chair.

“Nishishishi.. It looks like Junko-chan though.” He stated. Ikusaba looked away as she blushed slightly, that was a rare compliment and encouragement she received from the liar itself.

“Yup! Junko-chan with lotsa freckles and zero boobs!” Ouma continued. Ikusaba’s expression turned murderous as Ouma laughed. She wanted to pull a gun out and just shoot the liar in the head right now.

“I can’t agree more! This is ruining my image!” Enoshima said in disbelief, still grumbling and letting out steam of angriness.

“You two should probably just switch roles, don’t you think?? I’m pretty sure she’ll be found out super easily though!” Ouma said, giggling.

“No way, no how! The killing game will be ruin if she plays as the Mastermind!” She said, making Ouma shrug.

Ikusaba held her anger back as the two conversed about her bad qualities as if she isn’t there, though it was mostly directed to Ouma. How disappointing.. She was so excited when she saw herself in the mirror, looking almost the same as her twin.

“I think we look pretty much alike, Junko-chan.. We’re twins, after all..” She tried to reason. The two stopped and stared at her. Ouma stared at her in disbelief while Enoshima glared at her in which she flinched excitedly at..

“The hell are you talking about, fatty..? Twins?? I’m sure whoever the fuck’s the nurse who’s in charge of us probably switched you with my true twin!” She insulted, making Ikusaba blush.

“Get your eyes check, Mukuro-chan.. Oh! Junko-chan with many freckles, zero boobs plus glasses combo.” Ouma commented. Ikusaba glared at Ouma as he only laughed while Enoshima was only sighing while still making a disgusted face.

“Yup, we’re despairingly screwed.” She said in defeat.

“Junko-chan..”

Ouma only smirked maliciously before pointing at Ikusaba.

“Now, for the good part! Act like Junko-chan, peasant!” Ouma commanded. Ikusaba clenched her fist as she watched Enoshima sat back down in her seat. Ouma was still leaning to his seat and waiting for what the soldier’s going to do. Ikusaba’s face turned slightly red as she gulped. She was somehow excited to see what kind of praise -insults- her sister would throw at her.. And, now, was her time to prove that Enoshima and her were really twins, both to her sister and the annoying brat.

She took a deep breath before smiling teasingly.

“Hey, hey, Makoto-kun~ If Maizono wasn’t around, would you go for me instead??” She asked in a cute voice as she winked. Both Ouma and Enoshima stopped and stared at her for a long time.

Ikusaba blushed as she felt uncomfortable and embarrassed in Enoshima’s blank stare at her. The soldier didn’t expect the ‘Makoto-kun’ part to come out cheerier and more seductive as she practiced.

After they’ve finally processed the words Ikusaba said, Ouma turned his face to his side, away from Ikusaba’s view as he covered his mouth, trying to hold back his laughter yet still failed. Enoshima, on the other hand, only continued staring at her sister..

“Hey, fatty.. Do you like Naegi?” Enoshima asked in a blank voice. Ikusaba panicked slightly, not entirely sure why. She knows that she doesn’t like their boring classmate, Naegi, she knows that.

“No way, Junko-chan! You’re the only one I—” Enoshima cut her off.

“Yeah! Whatever. It’s still disgusting!” She shouted as she fake barf. Ouma finally turned his head to face her, eyes slightly watering while still laughing.

“That’s.. the best, Mukuro-chan! I didn’t expect you to come out to Junko-chan like that!” He said, still laughing. Ikusaba was so close to taking out a gun.

“Hey hey, you managed to record that, right??” Ouma turned his head towards his D.I.C.E. member who’s holding a camera as they nodded their head in approval. Ikusaba blushed as she clenched her teeth.

“Delete that..” She said in an almost meek tone, making Ouma giggle even more.

“Don’t wanna!” He only sticks out his tongue at the annoyed and blushing expression of the soldier.

\----

Finally, they’ve all finished up. Enoshima was still roasting and insulting her sister who only moaned and blushed at her words.

They all moved and sat down in their own respective chair around a big, glass, rectangular-shaped table. In front of them, was a big television that displayed everything that was happening in different parts and continents of the world.

It showed the Remnants of Despair doing their own jobs, Monokumas still killing people and some of the D.I.C.E. members can be seen in some of the screens but not all of them. Ouma remembers having his most trusted D.I.C.E. members control the situation from each continent, most of them were former Ulrimates. He also remembers having some of them do their usual while some have a _much more_ important job _._

As they watched and Enoshima throw insults towards her twin who was still blushing and moaning, Ouma felt his phone that’s on his pocket vibrate. He took it out and a smirk tugged in his lips upon reading the mail.

“Junko-chan, I’m gonna go watch things directly from the outside so I’ll be going out.” He announced as he stood up. Enoshima stopped focusing her attention at her sister and turned to Ouma, her childish personality coming out.

“Ehh?? I wanna go too!”

“Nope! But I’m borrowing Mukuro-chan!”

While he was standing up, one of his D.I.C.E. members wrapped his cape around him and another one stood at his side, holding the Monokuma mask and his cap. He grabbed the cap and the mask but only put the cap on and hold on to the Monokuma mask for now.

Ikusaba was still annoyed but was also curious about why the liar needs her so she also stood up. Enoshima’s eyes widened as it began watering.

“You’re cheating on me with the fatso??” She asked, still in her cheery tone yet almost crying eyes. Ikusaba only blushed at Enoshima’s cute expression and the insult, while Ouma smiled innocently at her.

“Only someone desperate enough would fuck someone like Mukuro-chan, Junko-chan.” He said, also in a cute, innocent tone. The soldier glared even more and was about to take out her knife.

“Did you say something?” She asked, voice cold and was glaring dangerously at Ouma who only giggled and winked at her.

“Nothing~ Anyways, let’s go!” He said as he grabbed her hand and began pulling her. Ikusaba glared harder and was about to pull away but she noticed the other’s expression. He has that excited smile on his lips and his expecting, swirling eyes. It was that same one from the day Ouma has manipulated and kidnapped his classmates, betrayed wouldn’t be the right word as he was already doing that from the beginning, ever since he joined them.

Enoshima only grumbled as she watched Ouma dragged Ikusaba towards the door.

“Be back soon, Ko-chan!!” She said in her still cheerful tone.

“Will do~” Ouma waved as he closed the door behind them. He let go of Ikusaba’s hand, thank you, and began walking, the same excited expression still on his face. Ikusaba only followed him with a suspicious, analyzing stare. She knew it has something to do with Ouma’s own plan, because of that expression and the way he smirked maliciously at his phone earlier.

Ouma continued to walk as fiddled with the Monokuma mask. He was also giggling and smiling, a little too much, almost creeping Ikusaba out. He stared at the ceiling as he rethought of the mail sent to him.

_‘Good afternoon, Ouma-sama. We have found him. He’s alive but something is wrong—’_

“Hey, gremlin.. Where are we going?” Ikusaba cut off his thoughts. He smiled as he turned at her.

“Do you really want to know?”

“Yes.” She answered coldly. Ouma simply smiles as he looked back at the ceiling, his mind going back on the remaining message in the mail.

_‘As further information was gathered, he seems to be creating something. We have no information about what it is, but we’ll inform you right away, Lord Ouma.’_

He smiled widely as he lifted the Monokuma mask that he’s holding up to his face and put it on. He turned around and faced the soldier. He grinned as he spoke excitedly.

“We’re going to meet my classmate, the Ultimate Roboticist!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to say it now. Thank you for the kudos, and comments, even though I don’t respond to some since I don’t know what to say sometimes. I do read and appreciate each and every single one of them so don’t worry. Thank you again :)


	14. Iidabashi Tetsuya

“What’s this place?” Ikusaba asked as she skipped a few rocks that was from the ruined buildings on the way. Ouma only continued smiling as he walked. Then, from afar, he saw something similar to a bunker. He smiled as he walked towards it. It was already open, indicating that it was the same one D.I.C.E. has mailed him about.

“A portable hideout that not much would know, it seems.” He said cheerily as he walked inside, Ikusaba following behind him. They walked in a long hallway that was almost the same one as the one in their hideout.

As they continued to walk. Ikusaba couldn’t help but stare at the liar who was only happily humming, the Monokuma mask still covering his face but Ikusaba can tell he was grinning ear-to-ear. As she did, she started thinking about of what her sister told her about the way Ouma is, and if it was true.. She doubts it was a lie, her sister was an amazing analyst after all.. but, just like her sister, Ouma was highly intelligent, a master manipulator and a liar.. He seems like the typical villain.. the one that turned into a _monster_ because of a certain experience of them and decided to get revenge for it.. either on a lone person or the whole word.. but, at the same time, it didn’t feel like that.. It didn’t feel like Ouma was getting revenge on the whole world or _anyone_..

Just like them, Ouma seems.. bored.. that he resorts to his lies, pranks.. and despair to fill it.. but there was _something_ Ikusaba just can’t put her finger to.. She felt a scowl leaving her as her head started to ache.. The liar was too confusing, way too confusing that thinking about him hurts her head.. She slowly turned to Ouma who was still only humming happily.

“Hey, brat.. This has been on my mind for a while now but.. Why did you join us..?” She asked in her usual blank tone. Ouma only hummed at the question.

“Who knows. Does it matter?” He asked in a disinterested tone.

Ikusaba scowled as she clicked her tongue. Of all her question, that question was the one she wants to be answered the most. Ouma wasn’t like them, something in her gut was telling her.. And yet, the brat joined them as if it’s just some chess match to participate on.. when in reality it was a despair chess that can make everyone either die or fall to despair. His motives were questionable and almost made no sense.. Ouma has friends who accepts him no matter how annoying he was, a person who seems to truly loves him back, an organization with over 10,000 members who trust and loves him more than anything.. And yet.. Why?

“Why would you choose to join us and fall to despair on your own?”

_It’s because I deserve it.._

Ouma stopped at his tracks.. Why? It’s obvious, isn’t it..? Someone like him who betrayed the people important to him.. doesn’t deserve to be trusted.. Love, trust, care.. those things.. he doesn’t deserve it from anyone.. not from his friends, Saihara, D.I.C.E., or even himself.. _He doesn’t need it.._ He doesn’t deserve anything but despair itself.. And he gets despair by doing one thing he hates and loves.. Something he have repeatedly done..

Ouma found himself lowering his head as a small twisted smile form in his lips..

_Betrayal.._

The trust that they put on him..

**_I want nothing more than to break it.._ **

“Even if I tell you, Mukuro-chan, you wouldn’t get it.” He trailed off as he stared at the ceiling of the hallway. “For now.. Let’s just say despair is super unpredictable and interesting that I want it so badly~ It’ll be up to you whether to believe that or not. Oh, and by despair, I toootally mean Junko-chan!” He said and winked at her. Ikusaba’s expression turned into a murderous one and she took out her knife, immediately running and attacking Ouma.

Ouma smirked as the soldier aim to slash his neck. He dodged as he internally thanked his beloved former assassin. The soldier repeatedly aimed and tried to slash the liar’s neck, but he only dodged agilely, either by ducking and slipping away or moving couple of steps back. That’s what he was particularly good at. True, his strength was almost below average, but his stamina is at least above average, developed over the years of the constant running and hiding he does.. Then, the thing he learned the most from that person wasn’t slashing people’s neck or throwing knives directly to people’s head, it was dodging.. thanks to his speed, it was easier.

“Stop dodging.. For a midget, you’re way too slick..” Ikusaba mumbled as he glared harder at Ouma who only smiled at her.

“Nishishishi~ It’s probably because you just suck, Mukuro-chan!” He laughed as he continued dodging. The soldier didn’t stop and glared harder. Ouma’s eyes narrowed as the feeling of his stamina getting a little drained came. He immediately had his hand on his pocket and took out his pocketknife. Instead of dodging, he blocked Ikusaba’s attack with his knife, their knives clashing in a loud sound. Ikusaba backed a couple of steps, retracing her actions. It was only for a split second, but Ouma swore he saw a smirk tugged in the soldier’s lips, making him smirk as well. Now, the fun will begin..

“Lord Ouma.”

Or maybe not. Their knife clashed again, Ikusaba’s knife almost reaching Ouma’s neck if it wasn’t for the pocketknife Ouma was using to block it. The two stopped and pulled away from each other. They turned to look at one of Ouma’s D.I.C.E.’s member who stood before them. Ouma placed his knife back inside his pocket as his eyes twinkled slightly, it wasn’t seen anyways as his mask covered it, and he smiled.

“Is he there??” He asked in an upbeat tone.

“Yes.”

“Kay! Let’s go, Mukuro-chan!” He happily cheered. Ikusaba clicked her tongue as she began following the liar, as she did, another question popped in her head.

“Hey, I’ve been meaning to ask..”

“You’ve been asking a lot today, Mukuro-chan~” Ouma stated in his normal teasing tone. Ikusaba clicked her tongue as she glared.

“I was just going to ask if you were trained by an assassin or something.” She said, once again clicking her tongue. She wasn’t that familiar with assassins, but she did fight more than a couple of them, Ouma’s classmate included. By the way Ouma was able to pin her down, in their first meeting, without really the use of strength and more of speed and agility, his constant throwing knives with Enoshima and his dodging skills. An assassin was the only person she can think of that uses 3 of those things included in their life.. Even with those, she knows she can easily outpower and beat Ouma, just remove his weapons and waste his stamina or just break his legs so he couldn’t dodge..

Ouma stopped at Ikusaba’s question before he smiled behind his mask..

“Yup! By the 57th class’s Ultimate Assassin!” Ouma said, too cheerily, Ikusaba noted.

“Hmm.. Is he one of the higher ups you talk about in your organization?” She asked as she turned to him, face and tone blank as ever.

“He’s..” Ouma trailed off as he stared at the air, hearing a different voice than the usual ones in his head..

 _‘Lord Ouma.. Can you please stop calling me Mr. Assassin? My name_ is _confidential, but I do have a codename, for a reason..’_

_‘I don’t train people.. but I’ll make an exception for my leader.’_

_‘Can you please stop purposely messing up??’_

_‘I.. don’t want to do this.. but it’s my job. I_ need _to do this.’_

“Who knows?” Ouma said as he smirked. Ikusaba only frowned but didn’t ask any more questions.

Soon, they’ve reached a door. It was the end of the hidden bunker. Ouma’s eyes twinkled as he saw the metal, circular door that has a lot of buttons in it. There was also 2 of D.I.C.E.’s members guarding the door. When they saw Ouma, they bowed. One of the D.I.C.E.’s member walked towards the center of the door and typed in the password.

Slowly, the door opened and before Ouma walked in, he took off his mask and cape and handed it to one of his D.I.C.E.’s members who only bowed. He walked inside, followed by Ikusaba, and looked around to find a lot of machines all over the place, mostly square shaped robots. He walked a little closer to them and placed his hand to them. He blinked a couple of times when he saw a caption in the bottom part of the robot.

_‘Iidabashi Tetsuya. #11037’_

Ouma smiled. The name that he has searched for in the time he spent in Hope Peaks Academy, was now in front of him. He giggled before turning his head to the other type of inventions. There were also some kind of guns, making Ouma’s eyes twinkle shinier as his expression turned a little too bright.

Ikusaba only grimaced in disgust when she saw the innocent, sparkly look in Ouma’s face. If she didn’t spend a lot of time with him, Ikusaba might swoon and squeal at that expression by how cute it is, but her beliefs stands as Ouma was the devil with an innocent child’s face.

Ouma snapped his head back in front of him when he heard metals clacking together in a distance. When they have walked a few more distance, Ouma stopped as he stared at the person who has his back towards him. He has white, spiky hair. By the expose part of his skin, Ouma could tell the person was pale, almost sickly. He was also wearing a typical scientist laboratory coat and was a few margins taller than Ouma.

Ouma let out a giggle. He watched as the roboticist flinched and slowly turned around for Ouma to see his blue eyes, making him smile even wider. The person panicked and grabbed a nearby _-Is that a laser gun??-_ gun. It wasn’t exactly a gun, it looked advance and like the typical laser gun you see in movies that shoots out some laser beam.

“How did you get in here?? Who are you??” He asked in an alarmed tone. Ouma found himself giggling at how soft the roboticist’s voice sound.

“I’m your worst nightmare, Iidabashi-chan!” He said as he giggled at him.

“How did you know my name?? Who are you people??” Iidabashi once again asked as he looked back at the other intruder and back to the intruder in front of him, repeatedly. Ouma didn’t answer and began walking closer to him. The roboticist tensed up as he readjusts his aim to Ouma’s head. Ikusaba who’s still at the back, prepared her knife. Ouma’s eyes trailed over to the gun Iidabashi was holding and he held it, bringing it up, closer to his head as he began examining it, eyes filled with curiosity and excitement.

Both Ikusaba and Iidabashi was shocked at this, the roboticist eyes widening in the process while the soldier only maintained her composure and glared. Just one pull and chances of him dying was rather high. _‘What the hell is he doing..?’_ Ikusaba found herself asking.

Suddenly, Ouma raised his head, the bright smile in his lips and his twinkling eyes present still. He came face to face with the roboticist who flinch slightly.

“Is this a laser gun?? How’d you make this??” He asked in his childish, almost innocent tone -Ikusaba grimaced in disgust in the back- as he smiled. Iidabashi found himself lowering his guard slightly as the smile the boy in front of him had was too pure, almost no sign of any malice, then add his small, cute, almost harmless appearance..

“It is..” He answered in an unsure voice.. “It doesn’t shoot out laser though.. Just compacted electric waves that’s critical for those killer bear and a bit fatal for humans..” He answered, voice still unsure but held a small pride in them. Ouma’s eyes twinkled even more and grabbed the laser gun from the roboticist hand in a swift motion.

“H-Hey!” Iidabashi yelled as he tried to take it back but Ouma only held it up and started admiring it with his twinkling eyes.

“That’s super amazing, Idabashi-chan! A bit boring but amazing!” He cheered like a little child as he started aiming it at random places but not at Iidabashi, also not firing it. The roboticist found a small blush finding itself in his face but he’s also panicking a little due to Ouma aiming it at random place. After a short while of being distracted, he was snapped back to reality.

“Tell me who you are and how did you get in here.” He commanded in a low, threatening tone. This made Ouma, who still isn’t facing him, smirk.

“Hmm.. I’m death incarnate itself, or maybe that’s a lie? I’m a liar after all.” The roboticist glared at him though found himself a bit intrigued yet confused at the other’s behavior, he has never met a liar who own who they are, it’s not like he met a lot of people at all.

“Obviously, it is.. Just tell me who you are and how did you find this place. Are you one of those people who controls those killer bears??” He asked, angriness hinted with a bit of fear in his voice, but he didn’t let it show in his expression. Ouma found himself smiling dejectedly at that poor reaction. Then, he turned and smiled widely at Iidabashi.

“I’m Ouma Kokichi, the Ultimate Supreme Leader! I’m the leader of an evil organization with over 10,000 members! Though, calling me your classmate would also be accurate.” The roboticist first had confusion in his eyes before hardening his gaze.

“That’s a lie.” He found himself saying as he glared at Ouma who raised one of his eyebrows at him before smirking.

“Hmm.. Is it? Maybe, maybe not~” He teased. Iidabashi tensed up and grabbed another nearby gun of his and pointed it at the liar, but when he turned around and did so, Ouma was already pointing the same gun he took from Iidabashi at his head. Iidabashi gulped but steady his aim.

“You’re not my classmate.”

“What makes you think so? You’ve never even seen any of us.” Ouma said, eyes narrowing in mockery.

“That’s right.. but I don’t believe you..” Iidabashi stated as he glared. By the roboticist’s expression and how his hand clenched the gun harder, Ouma realized that he was pushing things closer and closer to the edge, so he decided to step back. He lowered his aim and began summoning his fake tears.

“A-Are you seriously not believing me?? N-No way.. After I went through the trouble of finding you a-a-and this i-is… WAAAAAHH!!” He cried loudly as he dropped the gun he is holding. Iidabashi’s eyes widened slightly and he lowered his aim. He watched as the intruder in front of him who was pointing a gun at him earlier cry loudly. He was lost for words and almost muttered a low _‘What the fu..’_. After he recovered, he panicked slightly when the cries got louder and louder.

“Okay, fine! Stop crying! I just needed proof!!” He shouted, almost covering his ears at Ouma’s loud cries, add that they were in a closed off space which makes it echo loudly across the room. Suddenly, Ouma’s fake tears magically disappeared and he smiled.

“Then, is this enough??” He threw his student handbook at the roboticist who panicked slightly but still caught it. Iidabashi eyed him suspiciously before placing his gun back on the table and looked through Ouma’s handbook, reading the information and examining if there was something that looks forged in it, but he found none.. He was really his classmate..

“Soooo, you believe me now, right? It’s my turn. These guns..” He started, gesturing at the gun on the ground and the table. “You said it’s for those killer bears.. but, you’ve never even come out of here, I mean, you don’t even go to school.. Why did you even create them??” He asked. Iidabashi was caught off guard by that question. It wasn’t how, but why.. He swallowed and bit his lips before slowly looking away. Ouma saw how the roboticist’s hand formed into a fist.

“That’s because.. It’s all I can do..” He answered in a small, weak voice, the pain almost present in it. Ouma tilted his head at that strange response but only smiled.

“How negative are you? People are capable of many things, ya’know.” Iidabashi laughed.

“Not this one..” He said before staring back at Ouma.

“That aside, how did you even know this place..?” He asked once again. Ouma smirked.

“I told you, right? I’m the Ultimate Supreme Leader. My subordinates can easily find this place.” Iidabashi’s eyes slightly narrowed at him before asking another question.

“Then, why did you come here..?” Ouma smiled.

“You should go back to Hope Peaks Academy.. with us, the left survivors.” He noticed the way Iidabashi’s eyes lit up with hope, but it still held rejection and despair in them, making Ouma smile even wider.

“I can’t..” He answered, the same hurt tone from earlier still present.

“Why?” Ouma asked, blinking a couple of times. Iidabashi didn’t answer as he turned his back to them to look back at his table that was filled with different tools and guns. Ouma only watched as Iidabashi pressed a few buttons and typed a few things in the gadgets in the table, as he does this, a few coughs were heard. The roboticists pressed another button and Ouma watched as the table slowly flipped.

His eyes twinkled in amusement as he stared at what’s on the table.. A Cyborg? Robot? Android?. Any of those three that looked exactly the same as the roboticist. Ouma walked closer to it and examined it, eyes still twinkling.

“That’s amazing, Idabashi-chan! What is it?? Robot? Cyborg?? Android???” Ouma asked as he stared at Iidabashi with his twinkling eyes. Iidabashi found himself mildly blushing at the compliment and smiling slightly at Ouma’s innocent, child-like reactions.

“It’s a.. robot..” A very advance one at that. He wanted to explain the materials and components used in creating his robot but decided against it as he doesn’t know if Ouma would understand it or he’ll just come out as weird to him. Ouma hummed as he stared back at it then back at Iidabashi, the same innocent smile in his lips.

“So, is this the robot’s that’s gonna take your place?? After you’re dead, I mean?” Iidabashi’s eyes widened and his body froze at Ouma’s words. Ouma found himself smirking at the roboticist reactions. It was simply a suspicion mixed with deduction.. It’s not like every day that a roboticist would choose to not attend a school in where he can enhance his talent even more and creates a robot that’s an exact replica of themselves.

“H-How did you..”

Ouma smiled at that reaction.. His suspicion on what the exact reason was still there but he still need a confirmation. Just a few manipulations and lies would do..

“Given my position as the Ultimate Supreme Leader, I know a lot of things. But, I confirmed it through the Principal..” He paused for dramatic effects.. “It must be hard.. having a sickness..” He said, acting as if he pitied the roboticist. With the way the other was coughing and seems a little too pale, that was the conclusion he ended up with.. When Iidabashi clenched his fist again, he knew he hit the jackpot.

“Hard..? Hah..” He scoffed mockingly at himself as he began talking lowly. “…Having a sickness that kills me every second..? It’s not hard! It’s the worst!” He almost shouted as he lowered his head, expression darkening. He hated it.. any reminder of it.. Just by walking, standing, talking and doing the thing he loves the most.. his sickness gets worse. There wasn’t even a cure.. All he ever wanted to associate with people.. To show them what he's capable of.. To receive praises and encouragement for the things he did.. but he wasn’t able to.. He was forever locked in this box.. with his sickness killing him..

Ouma wanted to continue watching how Iidabashi was slowly falling to despair.. all because Ouma reminded him of it.. but he kept his composure.

“I can’t say that I know what it feels like. After all, I’ve lived my life to the fullest every day. Days full of fun and happiness! .. _That I did not deserved.._ ” He whispered the last part as he smiled at the empty space. The roboticist felt a little annoyed. It almost sounded like the liar was mocking him.. But before he could even speak, he was already coughing and kneeling in the ground. He covered his mouth as he coughed, he felt the blood from his burning throat spraying in his hand as he did so.

Ouma only watched, eyes narrowing in mild amusement and disappointment. It looks like his previous wanted plans for Iidabashi wouldn’t be happening.. He sighed quietly before taking out a handkerchief from his pocket and kneeling down in front of Iidabashi, handing the handkerchief to him. Iidabashi stared at it for a short moment before slowly taking it from him and wiping the blood in his mouth and hand with it.

“T-Thank you..” Iidabashi whispered in a low voice. Ouma only giggled as he stood back up. His eyes wandered and landed on the robot that is still laying on the table. It almost looked like a human, without the lines in his face and the robot parts in his body.. As expected of the Ultimate Roboticist. As he examined the robot, his eyes landed on the crotch area. His stare sharpened..

“Hey, Idabashi-chan..”

“What is it?” Iidabashi asked as he slowly stood up from the ground, using the table and his knees for support.

“Do robots have dicks?”

Metals clashed and clanged against one another when that question was heard. Iidabashi was now laying on the ground, having have just fall down, his face flushed at how innocent the voice his classmate’s voice sound when he just asked such an inappropriate question. He slowly sat up, half-heartedly glaring at Ouma whose eyes held genuine curiosity.

“Don’t ask things like that!” He shouted embarrassedly.. Ouma only laughed at how innocent and cute the roboticist’s reactions were.

“But, if he doesn’t have a dick, how am I supposed to make out with him a.k.a. you when we’re finally together??” He asked, innocently. Iidabashi blushed even harder, he felt like his nose was mentally bleeding by that question. Ouma only laughed internally. It’s been a while since he flirted with somebody, not counting Enoshima.

“S-Stop lying about things like that!” The roboticist once again embarrassedly shouted as he glared at Ouma but his blush made the expression not threatening and only cute. Ouma smirked before leaning down. Iidabashi’s eyes widened, their face was too close, way too close in his opinion.

“Then.. Beg, Idabashi-chan..” He whispered in a low seductive voice. Iidabashi couldn’t take it anymore, he knows his face was probably bright red and way too hot compared to a human body temperature by how his classmate, that he has just met and almost shot, is flirting with him. Ouma only continued smirking, as his eyes narrowed teasingly. But suddenly, their moment was ruined by a knife flying in their direction. Ouma immediately raised his head to dodge the knife that has almost hit his eyes, and successfully, the knife only hit the table which caused for the roboticist to flinched, and stared wide eyed, horrified, and mouth gaping at it.

Ouma slowly turned to face the soldier who’s glaring at him. He smirked mockingly at her.

“What’s wrong, Mukuro-chan? Jealous??” He asked which caused the soldier to glare harder.

“Like hell I’ll be.. I’m tired of waiting.. Just hurry up and get this over with..” She said with a cold voice. Ouma only giggled as he looked back down to the still horrified roboticist.

“Anyways, Idabashi-chan! This is Ikusaba Mukuro-chan, the Ultimate Solder. She’s one of the higher years and also one of the people that’s protecting our classmates..” Ouma introduced. Ikusaba decided to not say anything and only stared at the roboticist. Iidabashi’s eyes widened at that information.

“Our classmates.. They’re alive??” He asked as he stood up, eyes wide in disbelief. Ouma smiled.

“Of course, they are! What kind of a Supreme Leader would I be if I let them die??” He asked in his cheerful yet convincing tone. The roboticist eyes were still wide, but it held calmness and relief in them.. Ouma frowned inwardly but maintained his smile.

“All of our classmates are safe at Hope Peaks Academy, away from those killer robots and despair.”

“That’s.. good..” He said as he doubled over, holding his stomach as the dreadful feeling of guilt left him. Ouma only continued smiling at him but at that act, he knew, Iidabashi was one of those people.. Momota, Akamatsu, who has it in their personality to help and save everyone, even if they’re not obligated to do so. They all just have their different ways of showing it..

“So, would you go with us??” He once again asked but the roboticist only sighed sadly.

“I told you, I can’t. _I’m dying.._ ” As much as he hates to admit those words, it was an undeniable truth. “..Just a few days and I know my sickness will kill me.. All I have.. is this weapons against those killer bears and the robot that will take my place.. That way, I can stop those killing bears.. through him.. ” He said the last sentence sadly as he walked back to the table and picked up a screwdriver.

“But, don’t you want to meet them? Our classmate, I mean.” He asked, still watching Iidabashi closely. The roboticist only laughed as he screwed in a few parts of the robot’s unscrewed part, the legs, arms and the chest part.. After that, he placed the screwdriver down and bend the robot over. Ouma noticed the robot’s eyes that were gray and dazed. Iidabashi pressed something behind the robot’s neck. Ouma watched as it opened. There were two slots that seems like where memory cards or some sims can be insert. Iidabashi was holding a small black card.

“Are those for the memories?” Ouma asked. The roboticist only nodded. ‘ _He’s like a phone.’_ Ouma thought as he stared at the robot.

“How will you wake him up?? Pour some water on him??” He asked playfully which earned a small scowl from Iidabashi.

“He’s waterproof, so that won’t break him.” He said as he inserted the small black memory card. It closed and became a button again. Iidabashi let go of the robot and backed a couple of steps away, waiting.

Slowly, a sound on something turning on was heard and the robot’s dazed eyes disappeared and was replaced by blue, beautiful eyes, the exact same as Iidabashi’s. Ouma immediately found himself smiling.. The robot turned their blank face towards them.

“Greetings, I am K1-B0, The Ultimate Robot.” The robot greeted in a monotone voice.

“Woah..” Ouma wowed in amusement, though, he was a bit disappointed.

“You should have made it just a simple ‘Hello..’.” He suggested.

“Why?” Iidabashi asked, one of his eyebrows raised.

“So, we’ll have a Baymax 2.0!” Ouma said, giggling. The roboticist rolled his eyes but laughed slightly.

“But it’s pretty cool! And that’s not a lie!” He said and smiled sincerely at Iidabashi before walking closer to the robot, examining it. The robot still had a blank expression and Ouma only smiled while the roboticist behind him rubbed his head while blushing slightly.

“Thanks.. His name is Kiibo..” Ouma giggled. Kiibo, Kibou, _Hope_..

“And I would really appreciate it if you take care of him since his memories are still booting up. Once it’s done, he’ll say his proper introduction and will be able to talk with just like talking with another human. He’ll also have my knowledge and skill.” He explained. Ouma’s eyes widened slightly but he wouldn’t say he didn’t expect it. He giggled and turned his head slightly to see Iidabashi who has a trusting look in his eyes.. Despair started taking over him even more and a small twinge in his heart at that expression, but it only made him smile.. Iidabashi was too trusting, but in his case, it was understandable, he has probably never met enough people to actually know that betrayal and lies are much more closer than he thinks.

“You’re entrusting him to me?” He asked, watching as the roboticist nodded.

“Yes.. You need to bring him with you. He has a lot of function and I know he’ll be able to help this world.. He could stop those killer robots..” He answered in a determined and certain voice. Ouma turned his back completely to the roboticist, facing the robot as he let out a wide smirk and reached out to it.

“How about those Monokuma guns??”

He asked as he pressed the button behind the robot and watched as it open. He smirked wider when he saw the card.

“You’ll have to take it too to help kill those.. wait, Monokuma??”

“Yup, that’s their name.. Even I’m confused why she named them that way..” He said as he shrugged.

“Wait.. she?” Iidabashi asked. The red flags in his head was raising higher by Ouma’s strange words..

“Yup! The Ultimate Despair.” Ouma cheerily giggled and pressed the card behind the robot and it came out, the robot’s eyes blanking and the sound from earlier being heard again.

“Hey! What are you doing??” Iidabashi shouted when he heard the sound and saw the blank, dazed eyes of the robot. He was about to walked towards Ouma but the other turned around, a gun, a real gun pointed at his head. Iidabashi flinched as he stared at that serious look in Ouma’s eyes and a small smirk tugged in his lips.

“You lied, didn’t you..?” Iidabashi asked, eyes wide. Even with the gun pointed at his head and the things Ouma said, Iidabashi still couldn’t believe that Ouma who claimed to be his classmate and someone.. that he trusted.. even in such a short time.. because, he was the first person who Iidabashi saw for a long time, the person who sincerely adored the robots he created.. and probably the only person he had that fun with conversing..

“Who are you, really..?” He asked, eyes now glaring at Ouma though the pain in his chest was still there.

“Frankly.. I don’t even know anymore.” Ouma honestly whispered. He gave the roboticist a sweet smile as he lowered his gun and pulled the trigger. Iidabashi’s mouth gaped at the immense pain in his chest.. He looked down to see a small hole, blood falling out of it, from the gunshot from Ouma.

Iidabashi fell on the ground, he started bleeding out, blood also falling from his mouth. The pain in his chest was intense, and yet, the emotional pain was more painful. He slowly looked up at Ouma, despise and betrayal present in his eyes.. He glared at the liar who was still smiling, his gun still pointed at him. Almost, Iidabashi could almost feel tears in his eyes.

“You..” He couldn’t continue when a bloodier cough interrupted him, both from his burning lungs and the pain in his heart that was just shot. The roboticist coughed out more blood, but his eyes never left Ouma. Ouma only giggled at the emotions in Iidabashi’s eyes before smirking.

“Not entirely what I said was a lie, Idabashi-chan.. I am the Ultimate Supreme Leader, Ouma Kokichi.. but this one sides with despair.” He stated and smirked. Iidabashi’s eyes widened.. He watched as Ouma threw the black card on the ground and stomped on it, breaking it.. He hissed as he glared at him, feeling the dreadful feeling of despair inside of him.. with that gone, all of him is also gone..

He glared harder at him, he knew shouldn’t have trust a stranger. He was too naïve, to trust someone because of few compliments and adorations..

But that wasn’t entirely it..

He looked straight into Ouma’s purple eyes that’s full of despair, staring down at him, but it also held something more in it.. It must be why he trusted him.. Because his eyes looked as if he has completely given up to despair that Iidabashi has fought for a long time, yet, not completely.. There was something… different.. but, he’ll never know..

He watched as Ouma once again aimed his gun, pointing at his head. He didn’t want to give up but there’s nothing he can do.. Now, he’ll be killed rather than by being killed his own sickness.. Iidabashi slowly closed his eyes.. Maybe.. that was better..

“Also, Idabashi-chan..”

He opened his eyes once again and stared at Ouma who was now staring blankly at him.

“I thought you should know the truth before you die.. but.. All of our classmates are dead.”

Iidabashi’s face paled, that dreadful feeling of guiltiness and despair coming back..

“No.. You told me they were alive..”

“I told you, I’m a liar.” He paused as he giggled.

“They were all killed by the robots that you said you could stop.. _They were killed_..” He continued as he smiled at the roboticist. He savored the expression of despair in his classmate’s eyes, making him smile widely and fall to despair as well.

“No.. That’s not..” He smirked at the way Iidabashi’s voice cracked and tears fell from his eyes. Ouma giggled as he watched Iidabashi trying to stand up desperately.. but Ouma fired his gun. Iidabashi’s head and body bumped against the ground with a loud noise, his eyes still wide, few tears in it and his head that has a hole in it from being shot, bleeding, creating a small puddle of blood..

Ouma lowered his gun and let out a shuddering breath as everything played through his mind once again. The despair was the highlight and the best, but the event was something he could add in his small notebook. A sickness, another plot added in his plan.. Then, the robot who he’s pretty sure can be readjust with a few fixings with some mechanic and a certain someone..

He looked back at the soldier who was staring blankly at the body on the ground. Ikusaba looked back at Ouma who placed his gun back in his back pocket.

“That was fun, don’t you think??” He asked and smirked widely. Ikusaba only glared at Ouma’s twisted smirk and swirling eyes..

“You’re crazy.”

“Nishishi..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late Announcement: School is about to start so the updates will most probably become less and less frequent.


	15. Memories

“The Ultimate Cosplayer, Shirogane Tsumugi?”

“Yup!” Ouma and Enoshima synchronized, both set of eyes sparkling.

“Why?” Ikusaba asked, adoring her sister’s expression yet scowling at Ouma’s.

“She’s the one that’ll stand out the least and most probably be the suspicious one. Plus, her talent has a good element in it.” Ouma said, smirking.

“It brings me such despair that Tsumugi-chan will try to usurp your role as the mastermind, Ko-chan~!” She said in her shiny, twinkly and cheery personality as she giggles while cupping her own cheeks in a child-like manner. Ikusaba simply smiled and nodded, happy that her twin is happy by being in despair. While Ouma was only giggling while thinking about what’s the exact reason they picked Shirogane.

He remembers how both him and Enoshima was looking through the documents of the 79th class from Kirigiri Jin’s piles of documents containing all the Ultimate students from both the past and now. He was looking through the boys’ one, mostly Saihara’s, while Enoshima was looking through the girls’.. but he noticed how Enoshima seems so annoyed as she looks through it. At first, he thought it must be because she’s still annoyed by the fact that he still haven’t told her what the exact reason of the search was.. But when he saw what exactly the Ultimate Despair was checking, and with what she was mumbling..

_“Don’t get cocky, you dumb bitches.. Just cause you’re a year younger than me.. Ahhh! I love this feeling of despair, but I don’t want to lose in this range!”_

Ouma found himself laughing as it was the bust size of his fellow classmates that Enoshima was checking. It sounds stupid but he also agreed that it was a good range.

They began with Akamatsu.

“No.. No. No! No!! No!!! I hate her optimism, I know she’s like Nanami-senpai, the perfect tool to make her classmates despair but just because she has the exact same bust size as me, but still! Even with it being such an amazing betrayal and despair! No fucking way!!” She shouted as she repeatedly stomped on Akamatsu’s picture that was attached to the document. Ouma laughed and to tease and annoy the Ultimate Despair, he said.

“Then, how ‘bout Iruma-chan?? She got the same blonde hair as you but she got bigger tits than you ever will have. I mean, 90 to 99.” Ouma giggled and watched as Enoshima’s expression darkened as her eyebrows twitched a couple of times before slowly smirking at him, and the next thing he knew, he was dodging both an ice picker and a baseball bat. After a while, Enoshima suddenly had a crown on her head and has her hands on her hips while smiling widely.

“I assure you! This peasant will only end up with cow udders! Only I, with the perfect bust size, would be able to maintain its shape even in the end!” She proudly said. Ouma only hummed before picking up one of the scattered documents on the ground which happens to be Shirogane’s.

“Then, Shirogane-chan?? She’s 83.”

The moment he said that, an ice picker, which Enoshima threw straight to his head, landed on the paper he’s holding, an inch away from his eye. He didn’t flinch and only blinked a couple of times. He lowered the paper to see Enoshima who has a malicious grin slowly forming in her lips..

“It’s perfect.”

And that’s the real reason why they picked Shirogane Tsumugi as the fake mastermind in Ouma’s killing game.

But, the real reason to why the cosplayer was needed was still kept as a secret to himself.. It was related to the people participating the killing game, his classmate and the people watching it..

For now, he really only has an image of it but soon, it’ll be reality.. but still isn’t.

The Mastermind.. which actually isn’t but completely remembers herself as such..

Who, in order to start the game, will kill someone and will break the rule.. by framing someone else..

Who will fail and will be found out by everyone..

Who will admit the truth, but due to her memories and the information fed to her.. She will try to remove everyone’s memories, by a certain tool that can possibly falsify or even add to their memories, of her being the mastermind and will restart everything..

Who will be stopped by Monokuma who will claim that he doesn’t know anything about a mastermind and just wants the best part, the execution.. while she, who is supposedly the mastermind, will lose it and shout that she _is_ the mastermind and therefore, the game wouldn’t continue without her..

Who will be ignored and dragged to her execution, while shouting and saying she’s the mastermind while also letting out a few useful information, consider it a bonus for his dear players.

Who will die and everyone thinking that the game would be over without the mastermind, would start with a train of thought that there’s really no mastermind among them, but could also possibly still suspects that there truly is..

And from then on, he, Ouma, would take over, rather, take back his position as the true mastermind and watch and make the game commence and interesting while also playing it..

With that, his work of hiding would be easier, he stands out even if he doesn’t try, and his beloved classmate would focus more on the game.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when suddenly, a cry of ecstasy from the Ultimate Soldier who’s being stepped on by Enoshima was heard.

“S-Still.. She can’t just be an Ultimate Despair like us that easily.. Are we going to have to wake her up and torture her?” Ikusaba asked, dazed eyes staring up at Enoshima who grimaced in disgust and kicked her sister’s face again. Even with the bleeding nose and bruised cheeks, Ikusaba only moaned.

Ouma shrugged at the usual scene and stared up in the ceiling before smirking.

“Don’t worry, I have that covered.” He answered as he turned away and started walking towards the door.

“Hm? What? Are you going to torture her by yourself?” Enoshima asked in an unenthusiastic tone as she continued stepping on her moaning sister. Ouma giggled and spared Enoshima a glance. He smirked before speaking.

“That’s for me to know and for you to find out, my beloved.”

He winked at the Ultimate Despair who only smirked. He turned back to the door and left to go back to the hibernation place his classmates were currently in.

______

“Shirogane-chan, huh..?”

Ouma stared outside of the helicopter as he tried to recall previous memories concerning the plain cosplayer.. but he couldn’t find any. She just doesn’t stand out as much as the others. All he could remember was being dragged to cosplay as a loli every time she gets the chance to, he mostly runs away from it though.

But, with him as the Ultimate Supreme Leader, he takes count of the important, useful things from his classmates. He knows Shirogane was a huge otaku who constantly tries to get people to cosplay with her. He also knows that she has a huge crush on Akamatsu but since Akamatsu and Iruma were already going out, she decided to keep her feelings to herself and stay as friends with Akamatsu. She also constantly tries to ‘ship’ Momota and Saihara with him, maybe even sometimes, Amami. Ouma tilted his head, there’s nothing more besides the frightening memories of a silhouette with long hair and glasses chasing him around while carrying a hair curler and a gothic Lolita dress.

Ouma waited as the helicopter landed on D.I.C.E.’s Japanese HQ’s rooftop. He jumped out of the helicopter and walked towards the room where his classmates are, passing by a few D.I.C.E. members who took off their mask, greeted and bowed at him. They smiled, their eyes drowning in despair, as they watch him. Ouma only smiled at the beautiful sight. He walked towards the lowest floor of the HQ and found a door guarded by 2 D.I.C.E. members. When they saw their leader approaching, they made a small bow and opened the door. Ouma walked inside to find the exact replica of the room they once had in the hiding spot and 16 capsules.

Before going towards the monitors, he walked around the capsules and stopped at the recently working one. Inside of it, was a robot.

_Name: K1-B0  
Status: Normal_

His eyes trailed off beside the robot. There was one more empty capsule, and beside that empty capsule..

_Name: Saihara Shuichi  
Status: Normal_

He smiled as he walked towards the capsule and sat on the chair that’s beside it, a chair he placed there as he usually sat down beside Saihara to watch his sleeping face while coming up with interesting motives and execution for the killing game. He placed his hand against the glass. Inside the capsule, the detective was breathing normally. _‘He looks so peaceful and beautiful when asleep..’_ Ouma thought as he smiled.

“Saihara-chan.. Do you remember—”

“Good afternoon, Lord Ouma.”

Ouma pouted at hearing that voice. He stood up and turned around to see a man in his mid-20s who’s almost as tall as Momota. He’s wearing the same D.I.C.E. uniform, the all-white and the scarf but he doesn’t have his mask on. He wore glasses, behind it was his brown eyes, and he also has a tamed, black hair that seems to be shorter than before, reminding Ouma of someone else.

_‘Leader, please play a game of chess with me!’_

His eyebrows twitched slightly before he shook the memory off his head and smiled at the guy in front of him.

“Nishishi.. Did you cut your hair, Mochi-chan??” Ouma asked, using his usual nickname for the other. He laughed internally at how the man’s eyebrows twitched before he fixed his glasses.

“Please stop calling me Mochi, Lord Ouma..” He said in a calm tone.

“Ehh.. So, what am I supposed to call my boyfriend??” Ouma asked in an innocent tone, batting his eyelashes as he did so. He watched as the other looked away but Ouma could still see his mildly red-tainted cheeks, which made him giggle. The other composed himself before looking back to his leader and clearing his throat.

“First, we’re not. Second, it’s Yomoshi, not Mochi, Lord Ouma.” Ouma raised an eyebrow.

“You mean, anymore?” He asked as he tilted his head. At Ouma’s comment, a strangled noise escaped the other’s throat before he took a deep breath and once again composed himself. Ouma only smiled at the reaction of one of his beloveds. He would go as far as to say one of D.I.C.E.’s most trusted member, _D.I.C.E.’s_ , and also one of the Ultimates in his D.I.C.E..

“I heard you needed me—”

“I always need you, Mochi-chan!” Ouma cut him off, eyes twinkling as he did so. Ignoring his leader’s previous sentence, Yomoshi continued.

“—for programming a function that can implant, alter, and falsify the memories of your classmates.” Ouma pouted slightly at being ignored but only smiled again.

“Yup! That’s super advanced stuff so I’ll leave it to you!”

“Very well.” The other said and made his way towards the monitors. He sat in the chair in front of the monitor, taking out a laptop and started programming.

Ouma only remained in his place, watching Yomoshi. As he has mentioned to the soldier before, he did have a few Ultimates in his organization, beside the 57th Class’s Ultimate Assassin, he also has someone who has the same talent as his upperclassman, Fujisaki Chihiro. The 75th Class’s Former Ultimate Programmer, Yomoshi Haru, a.k.a. Mochi, a nickname Ouma came up for him ever since they’ve first met. He also happens to be the person that Ouma is closes to with the most in D.I.C.E. as they had some sort of.. complicated past. Ouma only giggled. Just thinking about it makes him despair..

Ouma walked towards the programmer and only watch from behind. The screen was filled with green and black from all the programming Yomoshi was doing. Ouma walked closer and rests his arms against the back of the chair Yomoshi is sitting at, making the other flinch slightly. Ouma raised one of his eyebrows, the other’s reactions, though interesting, is strange. He smirked slightly when a small, possible suspicion popped up in his head, but he ignored it for now.

“Mochi-chan, care to explain how this function works?” He asked. Yomoshi paused and was about to turn around but knowing his face will be close to his leader’s, he didn’t do it and only swallowed before speaking.

“This program will only be applicable for the people when they’re inside the program. When they’re out of the program, the brain would be able to recognize the memories as not one of its own and also know that there are some memories missing from it, Lord Ouma.”

Ouma only continued staring at Yomoshi’s nape.

“Hmm.. How can it be reversed?”

“It’s can be in the program itself.. I can create a function that’ll produce electromagnetic waves that will make the brain recognize and also return its missing piece before they exit the program.”

“Electromagnetic waves, huh? Does that include light waves??” Ouma asked as he reached out to play with Yomoshi’s hair, pinching it between it his index finger and thumb. Yomoshi visibly flinched and accidentally type gibberish, making Ouma giggle. The programmer took a deep breath and pressed the backspace a couple of times and focus back on typing once more.

“Yes, it does, Lord Ouma.” He answered in the most composed voice he can muster. Ouma tilted his head as he gave it a thought.

“Hmm.. Maybe I’ll have something similar to the despair video instead.” He said, closely watching Yomoshi’s reaction and smirked at seeing him flinch harshly, also seeing how his hand stopped typing completely. It took him about 10 seconds before continuing to type and seemed to _ignore_ what his supreme leader just said. Ouma hummed suspiciously before only giggling. He stood up properly and walked towards the table, leaning against it. He stared at Yomoshi whose eyes still focused on the screen before looking at the stuff on the table.

“What would happen if it wasn’t return?” He asked as he picked up one of the documents which has a small hole in the middle due to the icepick Enoshima threw to it earlier. He looked through it and analyzed it, yawning in boredom as he did so.

“That.. I don’t know. Forgive me, Lord Ouma.” He said apologetically. Ouma only hummed as he thought about it. Their memories weren’t really necessary, but it could be, possibly. But there were some memories that were unneeded. Luckily, they’ve already removed those unneeded memories, via neurologist method.

After a bunch of programming, talking and flirting, Yomoshi finally finished and stood up.

“It’s done, Ko— Lord Ouma..” Yomoshi scowled and looked away at almost letting himself slip. Ouma, on the other hand, only giggled. Memory sure is a scary thing..

And that’s what he’s gonna use..

“I’ll be taking my leave, Lord Ouma.” He said as soon as he looked back to his leader who was only smiling. He bowed his head slightly and was about to walk away towards the door but stopped when Ouma walked a little closer to him, staring up at him with those purple eyes that made him gulp.

“See ya later, Mochi-chan~” Ouma said in an upbeat yet also seductive tone as he continued staring up at Yomoshi who continued masking his reactions and expressions.

“Only if you need me, Lord Ouma.” He said as he fixes his glasses and tried his best to avoid looking at those.. captivating purple eyes of his leader.

“In my bed?” Ouma asked with an innocent tone and smile.

The question caught Yomoshi completely off guard and he sputtered as a tint of red flashed across his cheeks, and his glasses, for some reason, opaque out. Ouma snorted before laughing completely while holding his stomach. It was really funny and interesting how the calm and collected Yomoshi Haru becomes flustered and uncomposed when it comes to him. It almost made him special, in a way.

He smiled widely and walked closer, suddenly startling the other who flinched and backed away, but it was too late. Ouma reached out and yanked Yomoshi’s glasses, backing a couple of steps away as he did so.

“L-Lord Ouma!” Yomoshi called as soon as his vision blurred to the point that he needed to place his hand about 20 inches away from his face just to see it properly. Even with that, he could still see the purple hair that’s without a doubt, his leader’s, but most of all, those purple eyes that was just staring up at him.

“Yup! You are waaay more attractive when you don’t have glasses, Mochi-chan!” Ouma said, giggling. Yomoshi narrowed his eyes to see properly but his leader’s face was still blurred but he could tell that he was smirking. Yomoshi walked forward, towards his leader.

“Please give it b—Ack!”

His words were completely cut off when his hips hardly bumped on the table beside him. He hissed in pain as he loses his footing and ended up falling.

Yomoshi groaned at the slight pain against his elbows and arms as he used it to lessen the impact.. But at the same time, he could feel the small figure under him.. He slowly opened his eyes only to see his leader’s face crystal clear, a smirk tugged in his lips and his purple eyes narrowed teasingly..

Yomoshi’s eyes widened and he blushed upon realizing that he’s pinning Ouma against the ground.

“Hmm.. Bold as ever.” Ouma said teasingly.

“I’m.. not..” Yomoshi denied. He tried to look away but his eyes only stared directly to his leader’s purple ones, it was just that simple teasing eyes.. not.. _those_ ones.. As he stared, a lot of questions went through his head, beside his long-time unanswered questions, in his mind, was something else. But even with a different question, it always begins with..

“Why.. did you side with them, Kokichi..?” He asked involuntary, eyes showing sadness in them. He froze at realizing that he just asked that question out loud. He looked back at his leader only to see him only staring blankly at him.. Slowly, his eyes contorted into those same ones Yomoshi saw in his fellow subordinates.

“Hey, Mochi-chan.. For you.. What is despair?” He asked with a small smile.

Yomoshi froze at Ouma’s question as memories flooded in his head.. A body, motionless and laying on the bed with blood trickling down the hole in the side of his head.. and a set of purple eyes full of despair staring up at him.. And the word he spoke..

_‘I.. did deserve it, you know..’_

Yomoshi flinched as he grabbed his glasses from his leader’s hand and put it on. He stood up and basically ran towards the door. He opened the door but didn’t leave yet. He turned back to his leader who is now sitting up, staring up at him with a small smirk. Yomoshi simply bowed.

“I’ll be taking my leave, Lord Ouma. I’ll be here if you need me.” He said and closed the door.

Ouma stayed in his place, still staring at the shut door.. Now, things have gotten a little more interesting. He giggled to himself and stood up and walked back to his chair. He sat down in the chair and looked back at the new feature in the program, looking through and analyzing it. As he did so, his mind went back to Yomoshi’s question.. The question that he had answered a lot of times before, he doesn’t need to answer it again anymore, does he? He didn’t think so.

But with that question and Yomoshi’s actions..

He already had his suspicion since earlier, that’s just confirming it..

Once again, Ouma plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I figured there’s people who happens to hate OCs in fanfictions.. I’m sorry in advance, I really just don’t have a proper character who can take a certain role that’s why I need OCs. I hope you can bear with me with them. Thank you and sorry.
> 
> Also, the issue with plagiarism is done. I’m just waiting for ao3 to take action but it’s okay now. I’m just hoping it’ll never happen again.. Thank you for all the people who commented and hoped the issue, and basically me, well, I really appreciate it. I'll probably delete all the stuff connected to that problem, after that work has been taken down. Thank you again.


	16. A Small Yet Important Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I made it! I published before October ended. Okay, first of all, I apologize for that very long time of not updating. I promised to publish a chapter this month, and I’m glad I’m able to, though, it’s still very late. I’m so sorry again.. It’s getting harder and harder to find time to write, especially with my online class, my phone breaking, and other things.. Now, the only thing left is my other work that I have not yet started.. Again, I’m sorry and thank you so much for waiting for so long.

_As he walked up the stairs with the panicking and curious residents of the other apartments, the feeling of uneasiness inside of him only continued to grow.._

_Then, he saw him.._

_He stopped as he watches him walking down the stairs, half of his face covered by the hood of the black jacket he’s wearing, also hiding his usual all-white clothes.._

_Just as the other passed by him, he immediately grabbed the other’s arm, stopping him from walking.. He slowly looked up at him, his eyes having a disturbing look in them.. He couldn’t help but flinched at seeing that look but most of all, seeing a stain of blood trickling down his cheeks.. His hand started to tremble as he slowly let go of his arm.._

_“What.. did you do..?” He whispered in an almost horrified tone.. However, he simply gave him a small smile.._

_“I.. did deserve it, you know..”_

_______

Ouma hums as he rests his head against his palm, his elbow on the table as he writes in his small notebook with his other hand.. He would spin the pen in his hand every once in a while, but most of the time, he was writing.. Half of his plan is already finished, but it wasn’t like it was completely detailed, that would be too boring for him..

He leaned back to his chair, stretching his arms and legs. He looked up at the ceiling and slowly remembered the past days..

As usual, the twins were spending time with their clueless, at least, he’d like to think so, classmates that are still trapped in Hope Peaks Academy, but most of the time, they were together, planning, watching, and controlling everything from the background, _for now_..

Then, he remembers watching an interesting, live footage yesterday.. A footage of the Remnants of Despair and the Future Foundation fighting, trying to kill one another, for their own _reasons_ , despair and hope. He also remembers watching some of his D.I.C.E. fighting and dying for the cause. It gives him so much despair watching it.. but at the same time, he finds it boring..

They were being wiped out.. The people from their side, his D.I.C.E., the people despair has influenced and controlled, they were dying one by one, all because of the Future Foundation, something Ouma has found as an annoying yet great and definitely needed hindrance.. But he didn’t like how much they were succeeding.. He needed to do something..

He smirked as a memory of his subordinates, and a certain someone with also quite the number of people on their side passed by his mind..

It would be quite the alliance..

_________

“Where are we going?” Ikusaba asked as she stares at Ouma who was in his full mastermind clothing, including the mask. As usual, she could tell that he was smirking behind that mask..

Ouma didn’t bother answering and continued to lead the way to the rooftop of Hope Peaks Academy, towards his helicopter that was parked there.. It was late in the afternoon and he has just ask to borrow Ikusaba from Enoshima who acted jealous and a little suspicious of what they were going to do but she simply let it go, saying that she also got other things to do.

Ikusaba complained about going with him but in the end, she was forced to go, curiosity and interest completely against her.. They continued to walk towards the rooftop and soon reached it. One of D.I.C.E.’s helicopter was landed in the center, two of his subordinates was sitting at the front seat and another two was standing beside the open door of the helicopter, revealing the big space inside with red, soft seats.. In the middle of them, was a low, oblong-shaped, glass table..

“Good afternoon, Lord Ouma.” His subordinates greeted, as they take off their mask, and bowed their head. He just waved his hand and smiled as he walked with the soldier towards the helicopter. One of his men offered his hand to help him get in the helicopter, but he just waved his hand dismissively..

“No need for that.” Ouma said, his smile hidden behind the mask. The man bowed and moved out of the way..

“Forgive me.” The man said with a small smile. Ouma continued smiling and walked up to the small movable stair connected to the helicopter. He entered the helicopter and took off his mask.. He turned around and stared at Ikusaba who was examining the helicopter as she took a step up to the stair.

“Need help, milady?” Ouma asked and offered his hand, smiling teasingly. Ikusaba grimaced and glared in disgust before swatting his hand away, only with small force not enough to hurt him. She walked inside and sat in one of the chairs, across from Ouma who took off his hat and cape and threw it in the other chair, beside his mask. He sat down on the chair and looked back at one of his men standing near them.

“So, where is he?” Ouma asked with that sparkly expression of his. Ikusaba furrowed her eyebrows she watches one of Ouma’s men give him a wine glass with cubes of ice inside, and poured him a cup of champagne..

“We found him in a ruined building, in Towa City.” The man said and placed the champagne bottle down on the table. Ouma smiled as he looked outside of the helicopter that was about to take off. He glances at Ikusaba who was also offered a glass of champagne but refused. He just smiles and took a sip.. He looked back at one of his subordinates.

“Towa City? Isn’t that where Junko-chan elementary fangirls and simps are??” He asked and took another sip of the champagne. The man slightly smiles at his leader’s comment before clearing his throat and properly composing himself again.

“Yes. It’s quite far and he also seems.. dangerous.” The man said, the hesitation doubtable in his voice as Ouma knows that his subordinate knows that _he_ was in fact dangerous. He smiled as he placed his glass of champagne down, also slightly sighing as he leaned back against his chair.

“Welp, we don’t really have any choice. He’s the only one who knows the exact place each and every Remnants of Despair were hiding in. Plus, I want to see him again~” Ouma said, giggling. He then looked back at his subordinate, eyes twinkling, and hands clasped together as he stares up at him.

“Also, mind getting me a can of Panta??” Ouma asked. The man smiled and walked towards the front part of the helicopter..

“Who were you talking about?” Ikusaba, whose eyebrows still furrowed as she continued examining him and his words, asked. Ouma giggled as he watches his subordinate walking towards him, a can of grape Panta in his hand. Ouma’s eyes twinkled as he basically grabbed the Panta from his subordinate’s hand and opened it up, the soda fizzing as he looked back at Ikusaba.

“Who else? Kamukura-chan, of course!” He said and chug the whole bottle down in a speed that was quite impossible for a human being.. As his words continued to sink in Ikusaba’s head, he placed the empty can of Panta down on the table and looked back at his subordinate.. The man smiled at him.

“Another one?” The man asked. Ouma nodded his head eagerly.

“Yup!”

_________

Ouma continue walking downstairs as he stares at his surroundings.. The ruined building was full of black markings, possibly from the fire, and there was a lot of cracks on the walls..

He started walking along the hallway, looking through the broken windows, searching for him. Ikusaba wasn’t with him as he asked her to stay in the helicopter so he could have some alone time with him, in which she only wished death upon him for..

Ouma came across quite a big room with broken, opaqued windows. He blinked a couple of times and analyzed it before walking towards the door, standing in front of it. He didn’t bother touching the broken and dirty doorknob and simply pushes the door open.

The door creaked open and Ouma stepped inside, however, he stopped..

He stared at the same scenery outside the big window.. Just like the late Kirigiri Jin’s office, which is now remodeled as their personal room, the room has a very big window.. The room was quite dark, the red sky slightly lighting up the room.. There was a sofa in the middle, with few rips, facing the big window.. Ouma smiled as he stared at the person sitting on it, the same outfit, the same expression and his long, black hair was just as he remembered.

Kamukura Izuru continued to stare outside the window, rather, the scenery behind it.. He had noticed the familiar presence behind him since earlier, rather, ever since the beginning, he has noticed _them_ when they started making rounds around the ruined buildings, but he chose to ignore it..

“Nishishi.. It’s been a while since we’ve seen each other, Kamukura-chan.” He heard him say his name in that cheerful tone of his. Kamukura slightly turned his head around and stared at Ouma, who was smiling at him, with a blank stare.

“Why are you here?” He asked in his casual monotone voice. Ouma giggled as he walked towards the sofa and sat down beside him. Kamukura stared at him, slightly analyzing him. It has been a while since they last saw each other and he hasn’t change, he has that exact same expression and that despair-filled look in his eyes..

Ouma smiles, his eyes narrowed teasingly as he slightly leaned forward to him. Kamukura narrowed his eyes yet didn’t move away. He got quite used with Ouma’s small advances in that short span of time with how much the other likes clinging on to him no matter how many times he pushes Ouma or pull himself away.

“Ka-mu-ku-ra-chan~” Ouma spoke in a singsong tone. “Mind telling me where Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko-chan’s exact location is?” He asked, eyes still staring straight to his. Kamukura’s narrowed eyes narrowed even more.

“Why?”

“Hmm.. It’s a secret?” Ouma answered-asked and winked. Kamukura analyzed the liar.. He knows for a fact that Ouma has a lot of people in his organization, including former Ultimates, and, he also knows that Ouma could easily get the information he wants, either by himself or with the help of his subordinates..

“Why can’t you do it yourself? With you and your subordinates, it’s possible.” He said in a blank tone. Ouma tilted his head, breaking the eye contact they had, and looking at the ceiling instead, as if he’s thinking about what he just said..

“Nishishi.. You’re right, I could do it myself. I’m the Ultimate Supreme Leader after all!” Ouma said in that confident tone of his, the playful smile still on his lips..

Then, Ouma looked back at him, analyzing his face.. Slowly, the smile on his lips turned into a less playful one.. He raised his hand and reached towards him.. Kamukura’s face remained blank as Ouma’s fingertips brushed against his forehead..

Ouma smiles and hums slightly as he moved a small portion of Kamukua’s hair, that is covering his eyes, to the side, placing it behind his ear so he could see his face properly.. Then, with his fingertips still brushing against his ear and hair, Ouma looked back at him, eyes staring straight to his once again, however, his face was closer to his compared to earlier..

“But.. I wanted an excuse to see you.” He said and smiled slightly.. Kamukura glared at that almost genuine expression in Ouma’s face.. His words may held some truthfulness in them but Kamukura knows more than to believe those kind of expressions in Ouma’s face, his expression and emotion was something he fakes a lot.. He grabbed Ouma’s hand, pulling it away from him. The other looked down at his hand that’s _slightly_ gripping his hand - Ouma prefers the term ‘holding’ his hand - yet he continued smiling..

“Nishishi.. Are you mad??”

“What do you need it for?” Kamukura asked, referring to the actual reason Ouma was here for, also ignoring Ouma’s words and previous advances.

“That’s for me to know and for you to find out, Kamukura-chan~” Ouma said and winked.. Kamukura gripped Ouma’s hand tighter but it didn’t make any changes in his expression, it was still that mischievous, flirty one that he displays most the time..

“Sooo rough~” He teasingly said. Kamukura glared harder at him, still tightly holding his hand.. Then, almost immediately, the look in Ouma’s eyes changed into a serious one, but the smile on his lips didn’t disappear.

“Do you really want me to spoil the fun, Kamukura-chan..? It’ll get boring if I do..” Ouma said, almost as though he’s challenging him.. Kamukura paused but only continued staring at him.. "But if you really want to, then I guess I'll tell you and just make everything boring.." Ouma sighed disappointedly and was about to spill the bean, however, Kamukura suddenly gripped his hand tighter, stopping him. Kamukura didn't want and wouldn't admit but Ouma was right.. Knowing what he was planning, would only make it more boring than it already is.. And yet, he was.. curious.. interested in the things Ouma could and would pull off..

However, knowing what Ouma would do and basically killing the thrill and interestingness in it is definitely not worth it..

Kamukura let out a small sigh and let go of Ouma’s hand.. He stood up and walked towards the small table in the center of the room, facing away from Ouma..

Ouma stayed in his place, only staring at Kamukura. The other turned around and threw a folded paper in his direction. It wasn’t really that much of a surprise that it landed in front of him, in the sofa, perfectly.. Ouma picked it up and unfolded it, seeing an specific map and address inside.. He can bet that Kamukura just drew and wrote that in the short span of time that he was just standing in front of the small table.. Ouma smiled and looked back at Kamukura who was already standing on the doorway..

Kamukura spared the liar a glance, watching as he continued smiling at him, before walking away.. He wasn’t quite sure of what Ouma was planning, he have some ideas on what it is, but it was better to see it play out.. The only thing he’s sure of, is the fact that it would be interesting.. As he heads out, he heard Ouma giggle and spoke in a loud voice..

“Thanks, Kamukura-chan~ Love ya!”

______

Ikusaba glared at one of Ouma’s men in front of her. If she was being honest and not being rude at all, they were creepy. They simply stand on one side, not moving unless ordered to do something, and even with the mask, she can tell they were.. always smiling.. waiting..

That’s why, when she saw the man suddenly turning his head to the side, she knew Ouma was back.. She watches as the man finally moved and once again tried to assist his leader only to be refused at..

She glared as she saw that expression in Ouma’s face, the happy-go-lucky smile on his lips, that look in his eyes, and the humming as he sat on his chair across from her.. She watches as Ouma looked outside the window, resting his elbow in the side of the window, and his head resting on his hand.. which Ikusaba noticed as slightly blue..

“What happened to your hand?” Ikusaba asked. Ouma looked back at her with an innocent, confused expression in which she annoyingly groaned at.. Ouma then looked at his hand to see a small blue bruise in it, possibly from Kamukura _holding_ his hand earlier.. He smiles as he adores it..

“Nishishi.. Kamukura-chan’s such a romantic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be honest with y’all, when I watched the Danganronpa anime, I didn’t really paid attention to it because I stopped watching anime a very long time ago, I was always more comfortable with reading, not watching, so I’m basically just a manga reader, even now. That’s why, you may notice some details of this story that is inaccurate (possibly far-fetched) compared to the canon, sorry in advance for that.
> 
> Again, sorry and thank you again for waiting for the long, long update!


	17. The Alliance

The old-fashioned, traditional Japanese hallway was something that caught Ouma’s eyes ever since they were let inside. Ikusaba was following him from behind, a murderous, annoyed expression plastered in her face.

Ouma couldn’t blame her. There were people leading them with their gun loaded and pointed in their head as they walk the long hallway.. And to make it more annoying for her, Ouma was just being himself as always, smiling as if there was nothing was wrong..

Ouma watches Ikusaba contemplating and planning to kill the people around her while he only continued giggling, but also tried to calm her down in his own ways, via directing her annoyance to himself as he doesn’t want Ikusaba going on a killing spree, not that Ouma minds, but Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko’s people have better use for him.

After a while, they finally reached the end of the hallway. People always has the hobby of making such long hallways for whatever reasons. And in the end, was a door, seemingly different from the other ones. He smirked as he knows that the person he needed was there.

“Wait here.” The smirk almost immediately disappeared from his lips and was replaced by a pout when the man dismissively told them to wait. The man walked inside the room, immediately closing it behind him that Ouma didn’t even got the time to see what was inside. Now, he was left with Ikusaba and the people with guns with them. _Boring_..

Ikusaba was only staring at Ouma. Just like earlier, he was still in his full mastermind outfit but the mask he was wearing was only in his hand due to the people around them asking, commanding _,_ _‘No one tells the Supreme Leader what to do. I took it off cuz I want to, nishishi!’_ , him to take it off.

She sighed as she slightly took a step towards him.

“What do you need him for in the first place?” She asked, referring to the Remnant of Despair. Ouma didn’t bother turning his head towards her and only continued staring at the door..

“Hey, Mukuro-chan.. Do you think the Future Foundation is a nuisance?” Ouma asked. Ikusaba blinked a couple of times as she stared at him. It took her a few second to process Ouma’s question.. If she was being honest, a nuisance was an understatement. They were annoying and a great hindrance to her sister’s, and, she guessed, Ouma’s plans..

“For once, I agree with you.” She involuntary spoke as she looked away. Ouma’s small surprise was barely visible as he immediately covered it up by blinking a couple of times and smiling widely. He slightly leaned closer to Ikusaba. Ikusaba’s eyebrows furrowed when Ouma’s face was suddenly close to her face, not too close but close enough for her to have her hand on her knife immediately. Before she could speak, Ouma already did.

“Who are you and what have you done to my real ol’ boring soldier??” He asked in a suspicious and almost genuine surprise tone, making Ikusaba glare at him. Ouma only giggled and turned back to the door.

At the same time he did, the door also opened, revealing a different man from the one before. Ouma looked up, a little too much, and stared at the man who was way too tall than him and seem to have a very big nose.

At the same time, he also slightly tilted his body, his eyes inevitably looking behind the man, and from a distance, he saw something that pulled a small glint of a sadistic look in that purple eyes of his. A twisted smile slowly made its way in his lips, creeping off the people around him, even Ikusaba who saw it and glared.. It was almost similar to the manipulative eyes Ouma and her sister have, either way, it made her uncomfortable, though not because of why he has that look, only because _he_ has it.

She looked at the cause of that creepy look.. The man who showed them the way, who also ordered the people around them to point their guns in their head ever since they walked towards the room where two of the Remnants of Despair is, was in the middle of the room. There was a puddle of blood under him due to his bleeding, broken legs, a small piece of his bone showing despite the increasing blood in his knee. _Serves him right._

“What do you need?” The tall man asked, looking down and glaring at Ouma. The Supreme Leader continued smiling before looking back at him, causing for the man to glare at that look Ouma gave him, a childlike, too innocent one.

“My business is with Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko-chan, not you, Mister Nosy.” Ouma said in that cheerful tone of his. The pun was intended, obviously. Even the people around them with guns pointed at them knows and covered their mouth so they wouldn’t laugh. The man in front of Ouma glared harder as his eyebrows twitched in annoyance. He was about to take out a gun, if it weren’t for Ikusaba also taking out her gun and pointing it on the man’s head.

The men who still and already have their guns pointed in their head, immediately had their finger on the trigger. Ouma only smiled as he looked, almost in a questioning manner, at Ikusaba who didn’t bother looking at him as she knows he’ll definitely tease her for this.

As much as she wants to watch Ouma get shot, there was something inside of her that didn’t like the idea of Ouma suddenly drop dead, she was sure it was only the thought of her beloved twin sister not being too happy with that.. And, she’s also very well aware of the fact that Ouma always brings her along his small journey and plans because, besides the fact that she’s aware of some part of his plan that nobody knows, but also because she was his so-called _‘maintenance’_.. She knows Ouma could very well defend and protect himself, their small physical fights prove it, but he always insists on bringing her along. She decided not to think much about it.

“Just let the damn fuckers in.” A voice from the room made the man in front of them and the people around them to lower their gun. Ikusaba glared before doing so as well. The man in front of them moved out of the way and Ouma’s eyes shined brightly at the sight of the big, traditional room. He walked in and analyzed his surroundings. There was a lot of people on the sideline, guns in their hand and their eyes cautious and dangerously glaring at him and Ikusaba.. The middle part he was walking on was empty and in the end, was the person Ouma has been looking for.

“One of these days, you’re really gonna get yourself killed.” Ikusaba suddenly spoke, slightly rolling her eyes at the people around and with their guns still pointed at them.

“But you won’t let that happen, will you, Mukuro-chan??” Ouma asked, smiling at her. Ikusaba glared at him.

“I will kill you myself.” She said in a blank tone. Ouma only giggled, making her annoyingly groan.

Ouma looked back at the two Remnants of Despair in front of him. Sitting in a traditional, Japanese chair that was in a floor two slabs higher, was the Ultimate Gangster, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, in a different outfit than he remembers, making him look more.. _sinister_ than before. And just standing close behind him, was another member of the Remnants, the Ultimate Swordswoman, Pekoyama Peko.

Ouma stopped only before the higher floor the Remnants were on. He looked up at Kuzuryu who was just looking down at him with narrowed eyes.

“So, who the hell are you people?” Kuzuryu asked. Ouma stared at him for a short while, it was expected that Kuzuryu didn’t know him, after all, just like Kamukura, their memories of him were erased, but unlike Kamukura, it was only erased using a brainwashing video, like his classmate. He smiles slightly before looking back at the people around them.

“Is this all of your subordinates, Kuzuryu-chan? I expected more.” He said, his voice holding a tone of disappointment in it, but he was still smiling at Kuzuryu’s people who glared at him and cocked their guns, making him giggle at all the murderous intent directed to him.

Kuzuryu also glared at the purple-head in front of him as well. What a brat..

“But anyways! I came here to ask you for a favor, Kuzuryu-chan.” He said, turning back at Kuzuryu with a smile.

“How ‘bout introducing your fucking self first??” Kuzuryu asked, his expression growing more annoyed..

“Ehh?? Intros are such a bother though!” Ouma said, pouting as he crossed his arms.. But slowly, the pout in his lips changed into a smirk. He stared directly to Kuzuryu’s glaring, yet analyzing eyes..

“And, does who I am matter?? What’s important is that you know I’m on your side, right??” Ouma asked, smirking at him, that sinister look in his eyes very visible to the Remnant of Despair.

Kuzuryu glared at him even more.. The look in the brat’s eyes simply confirmed his own words. From the moment he entered the room, from the Monokuma mask up to the clip of his cape, and now, that look in his eyes, _that despair-filled eyes_ , made it clearer that this guy was in their side.. But, the guy’s attitude was still annoying as hell..

“Fucking brat..” Ouma simply giggled.

“You don’t get to call me a brat when you look just like one, Kuzuryu-chan~” He teased, winking at him. Kuzuryu gritted his teeth, growing more annoyed. He grabbed his gun from his pocket and loaded it..

“Ouma..” Ikusaba seethed once he saw the Remnant of Despair loading his gun. The brat will really get himself killed..

“But that’s beside the point!” Ouma spoke up, snapping everyone out of their trance. “What matters the most is why I’m here!” He said with a bright smile. Kuzuryu simply clicked his tongue as he lowered his gun, _for now_.

“This better be good or you’ll end up like this bastard right here.” Kuzuryu spoke, gesturing at his bloodied-up underling who let the stranger, brat and whoever the unnoticeable girl was, in without even consulting him first. Ouma simply giggled at the man before turning back to Kuzuryu, staring straight to his eyes.

“Hey, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko-chan..” Ouma started, his eyes narrowed analyzing as he smiled at the Remnant. “How many of your underlings have you lost the other day? To the Future Foundation?” He dropped the question as he slightly tilted his head.

As expected, Kuzuryu glared harder at him, and the way he clenched his fist also wasn’t missed.

“Why the hell does that matter to you?” He asked between his gritted teeth. However, Ouma ignored his question and continued to talk.

“I won’t be surprise if she’s next.” He said tauntingly as he looked and smirked at the swordswoman who glared murderously at him, but he was more focused at the reaction he wanted and got from Kuzuryu. That hatred and rage being fueled by his words..

“You’re losing, Kuzuryu-chan. Not just your subordinates, but also to the game that you initiated and decided to play with the Future Foundation.”

“You bastard.. If you’re just here to blab your fucking mouth..”

“So, you’re not denying what I just said??” Ouma asked, a smile still on his lips as he stared directly into Kuzuryu’s glaring eyes.

“Like fucking hell..” He whispered lowly. The lie only made Ouma giggle. Then, the look in his eyes turned to a serious one.

“Then, let me ask you, Kuzuryu-chan, what counts as winning, for you?” Ouma asked. The question was simple, and yet, it made Kuzuryu stop and think about it.

What counts as winning against that damn Future Foundation? For him?

Killing all of its members?

Making them suffer and beg for their life desperately?

Or.. just prove them that the.. hope they believe in isn’t all that great.. It was just _fucking disgusting_..

As the thought of watching the Future Foundation and their hope dying and slowly disappearing with him and his clan as the cause, made things a little better, the brat in front of him once again open his mouth, grabbing his attention.

“We have the same enemy, Kuzuryu-chan.” Ouma stated with a smile. “Wouldn’t it be _satisfying_ to show them that their hope isn’t all that good? To make them _despair_??” He asked, a sinister smile on his lips. Kuzuryu’s eyebrows furrowed as he stared at those manipulative, despair-filled look.. It almost reminded him of _someone_.. but that’s beside the point. The subject right now was the brat’s words..

He liked the idea, he wouldn’t deny that.. However..

“As you’ve mentioned before, brat, almost half of my subordinates.. _lost_ to the Future Foundation— Don’t. Fucking. Comment. On. It.” He cut himself off as soon as he saw the brat opening his mouth. Ouma only smiled brightly and innocently, his eyes twinkling, _if Kuzuryu didn’t know him, he would’ve believed that expression was true,_ making Kuzuryu slightly roll his eyes.

“And as much as that idea is fucking good, it’s not possible for now. If I recklessly make my subordinates fight against those bastards, they’ll die, and our number would decrease again.” He said, the very thought annoying him.

“That’s why I’m here.” The brat suddenly spoke, smiling at him. Kuzuryu narrowed his eyes, confused at the purple-head who simply continued smiling. Before he could speak, the guy raised his hand and snapped his fingers.

_“Who the hell are you people!?”_

The silence and confusion lasted only for a split second when Kuzuryu started hearing rumbling and voices of panic from outside the room. The cautiousness of everyone in the room, even the girl behind the unaffected brat, only grew.

Then, the door opened, and more than he could count, people in all-white who are also wearing a clown mask with Monokuma’s red left eye as its left, entered the room. Kuzuryu only watches in mild surprise and slight astonishment as the people wearing all-white and has the same outfit as the purple-head in front of him, surrounded the room and almost protectively around the purple-head..

Even Ikusaba was surprised as she stares at the people around her and Ouma.. It was expected, considering that the last time she saw Ouma’s people, there was only the pilot, the creepy guy in the helicopter, Ouma and her,

“Just who the hell is this.. brat..?” Kuzuryu quietly and annoyingly whispered to himself, his curiousness for the individual in front of him only growing stronger. Ouma only continued smiling.

“This is only the fraction of number I could allow you to borrow, Kuzuryu-chan. I guess I wouldn’t mind it that much if you won’t return them in the same shape, they’ve done enough for their leader after all..” Ouma spoke and smiled at his subordinates who all simply smile and adored their leader behind their masks.

“What do you mean?” Kuzuryu asked, the suspicion on what exactly it means was in the corner of his mind, but he wasn’t certain. Ouma turned back at him, a smile still on his lips but his eyes held a serious and with no tint of lies or doubt look..

“I’m telling you to use them as you will, Kuzuryu-chan. The side with the most number of people alive isn’t the winner.. Even if you were to lose all of them, in the end, they ‘re not yours, you lose _none_.. In the end, it’s still a win-win situation.” Ouma spoke. Kuzuryu’s eyes widened slightly before he covered it up by glaring at the brat.

“Then, what’s in in this for you?” He asked.

“Nothing. I just want to see what you would do, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko-chan.. I want you to show them.. that this is your game, not theirs, and you can _definitely_ win..” Ouma spoke as he smiled at him.

Kuzuryu stared at his subordinates around the room.. then the new people all over the room.. and then back at the purple-head..

That look in his eyes, the smile in his lips and lastly, his words..

It almost reminded him of _her_.. but _different_..

Kuzuryu scoffed slightly before smirking and standing up.

“Fine.. That sounds interesting! I’m in this fucking game of yours.” Kuzuryu spoke as he began walking towards the purple-head. Ouma smiles and walk towards Kuzuryu as well, meeting him halfway. The two stood in front of each other, both the girl, Pekoyama and Ikusaba, walking closely behind them, simply watching..

Ouma’s smile turned into a sinister smirk as he reached out his hand.

“It’s an alliance then.”

Kuzuryu simply smirked and shook his hand.


End file.
